The Coffee Girl
by Always-The-Dreamer-Girl
Summary: Hi. I'm Ellie. I worked for Shield, once upon a time, and this story is about my interactions with the Agents of Shield and the Mighty Avengers. I claim only the scenarios and non-canon characters as my own
1. Transfer

I had worked for Shield for two years. I delivered paperwork, fetched coffee, worked in the cafeteria and so on. I considered myself useful and was generally liked well enough by the other office personnel and agents I worked with. But I never gained much attention, which is why I was so shocked when I received my transfer pages. "There must be some mistake," I stated, looking up from the orders in my hands at the blank-faced agent who'd given them to me. "They can't want me. Only the important members of Shield get to work on board the helicarrier."

"Well, I suppose they need menial work done up there, too. Pack your bags. You'll be living aboard the helicarrier. I will pick you up at 0700 tomorrow."

"Oh, so you're the Shield postman, then?" I wondered, faking innocence. It hadn't escaped my notice that he'd called my work 'menial.' The agent gave me a displeased look and walked away. I finished my work and went home to pack as instructed. Going to bed that night, I said my evening prayers and let my mind wander. I was quite excited… and rather nervous. The helicarrier was the mobile base of Director Nick Fury himself… Not only that, but it was also the training grounds, testing facilities and meeting place of the superhero/vigilante squad known as The Avengers. When they weren't busy, they spent much of their time at Stark Tower, however Dr Bruce Banner stayed primarily on the helicarrier, and the others were always in and out as they went about their business. I did hope that I might meet one or two of them at some point. I did so admire their work.

…

"These are your living quarters. The recreation room is at the end of this corridor. Back the way we came and to the left is Dr Banner's lab, and further along that corridor is the bridge where everything is monitored. This concludes your briefing; you start work tomorrow at 0600."

"But sir, what am I to do?" I asked as the agent moved to leave me.

"The same sort of work you were doing back in the offices. Remember, 0600." The agent left and I looked around my new home. The room was sterile. There was a standard mattress, crisp, white sheets, and a chest of drawers. There was also a small kitchenette and a lavatory, but the communal showers were down the hall just before the recreation room.

"Home sweet home," I sighed. Putting down my suitcase, I started to arrange my new place to my liking. When I had finished, I was ready for bed, but I was satisfied with my day's work. There was a rust, tan and gold shaggy rug on the floor by the bed, I had added an autumn/earthy-toned patchwork quilt made by my younger sister to the bed, and many pictures were stuck to my walls. Some I'd drawn or painted myself, others printed from the computer. I loved funny animal pictures, so I had many of those displayed on my walls. I also had my own personal first aid kit, in case of emergencies, stored carefully under my bed. My uniforms and underwear were folded neatly in my chest of drawers, as were my spare pyjamas. I went to the showers, readied myself for bed, and returned to my quarters. The next day, I would really begin settling in.

I found the surveillance centre and watched the goings on to see what might need doing that I could accomplish. I took a notebook to mark down my observations. I noticed that the storerooms could use organising, so I marked it down. I could easily organise a beverage trolley for the agents on the bridge, and if I could find out when there are meetings, I could organise a trolley for them, too. Dr Banner worked very hard; he could definitely have a tray brought to him in his lab, since he appeared to be too dedicated to his work to go out and get food and drink himself… I'd have to be extremely careful in that delivery, though. Aside from the risk of lab accidents, there was always the somewhat nerve-wrecking possibility of the good doctor 'Hulking Out,' as I had heard it described. Captain America could crush me if he wanted to, never mind the Hulk!

It didn't take me long to figure out how Director Fury liked his coffee; black with two sugars. And Agent Barton liked his coffee dark, but not black, with no sugar. Agent Romanoff preferred tea to coffee. I'd discover what Dr Banner liked at dinner that evening, and none of the other Avengers made an appearance. Taking my notes with me, I located one of the store rooms and set about devising a new organisational paradigm. By the end of the day, I still hadn't completed the storeroom; however I had definitely improved the system and felt satisfied. I looked into the cafeteria and watched the higher-ups socialise. Dr Banner sat alone with two tables between him and the rest of the congregation. He did have coffee; black, three sugars.

When I settled myself into bed that night, I made plans for the next day. Finish storeroom, continue snooping, gather more useful information in order to improve the functionality and working conditions aboard the helicarrier. If I continued to clean the storerooms for half the day and learn about my surroundings the other half, I should be up and running by the end of next week, factoring in the time needed to attend my mandatory training courses. With that in mind, I fell asleep. When I woke, I readied myself for the day and headed straight to the storeroom. Once I had finished, I went to the training area as I was instructed and waited.

There were eleven new recruits besides myself. I was the thinnest by far, and the shortest by just under an inch. I wasn't physically impressive, so the fighting was a bit of a hassle, but I was always adaptable… and stubborn. If I wanted something, I went after it with everything I had. I had strong, pointy bones, a high pain tolerance, and knowledge of pressure points. I was confident I could use those assets to my advantage. I had above average eyesight and a strong sense of duty, so if I could improve my aim, I could be a decent marksman. If someone was threatening me or that which I care about, I was certain that I could kill. All in all, I would make a reasonable back-up agent.

When I had completed my first training session, I went back to my quarters and downed two Ibuprofen pills to help ward of the muscular pains I was sure would come. After performing some stretches to loosen up after my training, I gathered my gear and headed for the showers. "Hey!" I turned to face the speaker, blinking. "How'd you do that thing earlier? When you grabbed that other guy's neck and forced him to kneel?" the speaker wondered. Arching an eyebrow, I stepped towards him and dug the nails of my right hand into either side of his spine, pushing down. "Ow, ow, ow, ow," the speaker complained, trying to push my arm away and wincing when it made my nails drag along his neck. I continued to push until he knelt and released him.

"Pressure points," I explained simply, walking on.

"Hey!" the guy called out again, following me. He grabbed the back of my neck and squeezed. I was expecting it, so I simply twisted my body so I slid out of his grasp.

"It works better with fingernails," I informed him.

"Huh," he huffed. After a moment, he spoke again. "What's your name, anyway?"

"Ellie Jean Carter."

"Eric Arthur Wills," the guy said, holding out his hand. I shook it briefly. "So, you don't look like much of an agent, if you don't mind my saying so," Eric continued.

"Looks can be deceiving. Now I'm going to take a shower. Goodbye."

"You don't talk much, do you?" Eric called out. I smiled for the first time during our conversation.

"Sometimes. Sometimes I don't shut up." I went into the showering room and Eric followed me in.

"I've gotta take a shower, too," he told me, holding up a duffle bag for me to see. I shrugged.

"So take a shower," I told him, pulling my hair out of its tight bun and letting it fall about my shoulders. I disappeared into a stall. I heard him set himself up in the stall next to me before he continued talking.

"So how old are you, Ellie?"

"A lady never tells," I replied, stripping off. Eric chuckled.

"Okay. Is that hair all real?" he asked. I laughed.

"Yes, it's real! You can pull on it if you're not convinced."

"Is it always that curly?" he asked as I turned on the shower.

"If I brush it while it's still wet, then yes. But if I brush it while it's dry, only the ends stay curly and it becomes wavy instead."

"Is it as soft and fluffy as it looks?" I sighed.

"Yes, it is," I confirmed, rolling my eyes. "What about you? Are you really that golden, or do you dye your hair?"

"It's real," Eric said, voice muffled.

"Are you brushing your teeth?" I asked.

"Ah huh," Eric confirmed. I smirked.

"Okay." I put my head under the stream and wet my hair, grabbing my shampoo.

"Where are you from?" Eric asked after spitting.

"I'd rather not say," I said. "Do you wear contact lenses?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"I have a thing about eyes, I thought I saw lens rings in yours. Personally, I like guys with glasses."

"Do you wear glasses?"

"No," I responded, starting my conditioner. "I have above average eyesight."

"So can you shoot?"

"Not particularly well, but I'm willing to practice until I get it right. You?"

"I'm a pretty decent shot, yeah," he confirmed. "So, why are you here, anyway?"

"I'm just a worker, not an agent. I organise storage and stuff like that."

"That makes sense. I'm here to compete to become an agent, like the others." I stayed silent at that. "Ellie?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Um, I'd like to be an agent, but I don't think I'm really agent material. I'm not built for strength or speed, so… yeah." I shut off the water and dried myself off.

"Well, what are you built for, then?" Eric wondered as I stepped out of the stall wearing a nightdress. I looked thoughtfully at him wearing black boxers and rubbing his hair with his towel. After a few moments, a smiled slightly.

"Invisibility," I decided.


	2. Two Week's Notice

Working aboard the helicarrier isn't nearly as exciting as I'd thought it would be, but it was intriguing. Being nothing more than another uniform and, after two years, completely familiar, I could pass generally unnoticed throughout the entire base. This made my work much easier to accomplish. I had reorganised all the store rooms once again and was now on my way to the archery range set up for Hawkeye. Scanning my access card, I slipped into the range and glanced up at Agent Barton's 'nest.' He looked to be dozing, so I quietly deposited the spare arrows I had collected from the storerooms and the cup of strong milk coffee quietly on the floor. As I slipped out the door, I looked back just in time to see Agent Barton rousing himself. But he didn't see me. None of them ever did. Next up, the bridge.

Slipping in behind another agent, I carefully set Director Fury's mug next to his chair on the desk after setting up a cart for the rest of the bridge staffers. I left as suddenly and inconspicuously as I had arrived. Once more, nobody noticed me. Then came the most nerve-wrecking, yet exciting, of all my routine deliveries. The Lab. I very slowly walked up to the wall and looked in through the windows. I had to be very careful with my timing here. If I distracted the good doctor, who knows what the outcome might have been? I waited until he was engrossed in something at the far side of the lab before I made my dash.

I accessed the lab, power walked over to the desk, keeping Dr Banner in my sight at all times, set the tray of food and drink on the desk before bolting out of the room on soft-soled shoes perfect for not drawing attention. I looked in through the window as Dr Banner sniffed absentmindedly before turning to his desk and spotting the daily refreshments I'd left for him. Striding over, rubbing at his eyes behind his spectacles, he lifted the mug of sweet, black coffee and took a sip whilst he examined today's treat. I had developed something of a soft spot for Dr Banner, so I brought him something special every day, since I rather enjoyed cooking, anyway. That day, it was a big, crispy-yet-chewy Anzac biscuit from my home country. I watched as Dr Banner hesitantly took a nibble before smiling and biting into the biscuit. Smiling slightly, I walked casually away with the doctor none the wiser.

I felt my shoulder jolt painfully as I hit the foam mat in the training area and gasped, withholding a cry as tears pricked at my eyes and pain burst through my body from the impact. It was obvious that my shoulder had been dislocated, but I hauled myself back to my feet as my opponent snorted contemptuously, turning away. Stalking up behind him, I grabbed the back of his collar with my good arm and slammed my forehead into the base of his skull as hard as I could. The guy staggered forward and I made a lunge for him, toppling him with my body weight and wrapping my legs around his arms before attempting to push his eyeballs into his brain. He shook me off and rolled so I was pinned beneath him instead.

"Enough!" the instructor called. "Let her up." The guy got off me and I forced myself into a standing position again, facing the instructor as blood dripped down my chin from my split lip. Agent training is brutal. "Come here," the instructor ordered. He never used my name. I doubted if he even bothered to learn it. "You will never be an agent of Shield," the instructor informed me, grabbing me and forcing my shoulder back into place. I clenched my teeth, blinking rapidly against the tears and looked back at the instructor. "Go get yourself cleaned up; you're done. Don't bother showing up again. Dismissed." Nodding blankly, I stalked out of the room with my head held high. I would not be broken. I was never broken.

Instead, I marched directly to the personnel office and handed in my two weeks' notice. It was about time I lived for myself instead of fetching and carrying for people who didn't even notice my existence. When my two weeks were up, I was gone. Up until then, I would carry on as per usual, but I'd have more time for my work after being banished from training. "Ellie!" I turned around to face the gold-haired man who approached me. He was sweaty and sooty and a little worse for wear, but lively and undaunted. I smiled.  
"Agent Wills. Your mission was successful, I trust." Eric nodded, grinning at me in that 'little boy' way of his.  
"Yep. What were you doing in the personnel office? You don't usually have anything to do with them." I sighed and started walking as Eric fell into step beside me.

"If you must know; I was handing in my resignation."  
"What? But you can't leave!" Eric protested. My lips twitched ever so slightly upward.  
"You're the only one to think so. In two weeks' time, I shall no longer belong to Shield."  
"But what will you do?" Eric asked. I shrugged.  
"I don't know. It will be an adventure." We were silent as I walked with Eric to his room.  
"I'll miss you, El," he said, leaning against his door. I smiled, shaking my head.  
"I don't believe you really have the time to miss me anymore, Agent. Now, I need to go feed Dr Banner."

The next two weeks passed without incident, except a minor explosion which left Mr Stark with first degree burns on his hands and forearms, but I had nothing to do with that little mishap at all. And then my last day arrived. I started the day's work by doing a final clean-up of all the storerooms and delivering coffee as per usual. Around lunch time, I was preparing to take food and drink to Dr Banner when a loud bang sounded and the helicarrier tilted alarmingly, sending me skidding across the cafeteria kitchen and tumbling over a table as others found themselves in similar predicaments. People started shouting and running and I picked myself up off the ground. Unlike the other kitchen staff, I ran toward the obvious explosion instead of away from it. Maybe I wasn't built for strength or speed, but maybe a little invisibility would come in handy…

When I arrived at the site, the agents were all in a mad scramble and Fury was barking out orders. Somebody shoved past me without even seeming to notice and I slipped away in search of something useful to do. Another explosion rocked the helicarrier from the direction of the lab and my eyes widened. "Oh cuss; Dr Banner!" I sprinted in the direction of the lab as other people started sprinting away and deep, rumbling groans sounded. "Cuss, cuss, cuss, cuss, cuss," I panted. Rounding the corner, I skid to a halt behind the Hulk as he roared and made his way towards Agents racing away. Having the Hulk loose on board the helicarrier was not going to end well and there was only one thing I could think of that might stop him. Taking a moment to catch my breath as I followed the Hulk, I started singing softly. Moon River by Henry Mancini and Johnny Mercer. It's the song my mother used to sing to me as a lullaby.

The Hulk paused and slowly turned to face me, snorting and holding himself tensely. I stared into those violently green eyes and smiled warmly, still singing. He took a step towards me and I stepped forward to meet him calmly. Brown started creeping into the green irises from the outside as he slowly reached a hand out to cover my arm before the Hulk started shrinking, changing form back into Dr Banner, who promptly dropped to the floor, unconscious… and naked. I was unsure whether I should gather his tattered clothing for him or not when I heard the distinctive whooshing sound associated with the arrival of Iron Man, so I decided to hightail-it instead. As I slipped around the corner, I heard Tony Stark's voice. "Banner! What happened?" Dr Banner's gentle, husky voice responded sluggishly.  
"There… there was a… a girl!" He sounded astonished and I smiled. "She was singing… she smiled… She calmed the Other Guy down…" I ran away to find something else to do.


	3. One Last Look

Another explosion sounded through the helicarrier and it tilted at a most alarming angle, sending several agents sliding with me down the corridor we were in. I was slammed against the doors to the target area and someone fell on top of me, winding me. I choked, forcing air into my lungs as the helicarrier righted itself and the other agents disappeared. Once I was able to breathe again, I entered the target arena, looking around. There was a hole in the far corner of the room, revealing clear, blue sky. Several men decked out in typical spy-gear were rappelling through the gap. I ducked behind a stack of supply crates, thankfully secured, and watched closely. They seemed to be after something or someone in particular, and if Shield was involved, I knew they couldn't get it.

Looking around the room, hoping for some stroke of inspiration, I spotted Hawkeye in his nest with Natasha hiding in the metal rafters. There was a metal cable net strung between them and Hawkeye had one of his fancy arrows held at the ready. The trap was clearly set; all they needed now was bait… Yep, that'd be where I come in. Getting up from my crouched position, I rushed to the doors and thumped on them frantically. Casting a glance over my shoulder, I found that I had attracted the invaders' attention. Looking around in a panic as they came on me, I darted over to the pillar that supported Hawkeye's nest and wedged myself in behind it. The group all came towards me to fence me in and the net dropped. Hawkeye's arrow then pierced the net, sending an electric charge through the cables, rendering the spies unconscious.

The ones that hadn't been caught were soon taken care of by the two agents. Once the projectiles stopped firing, I slipped out from my position and left as Hawkeye and the Black Widow descended to the floor. Racing along the corridor, I turned a corner, alert for any signs of trouble. Turning into another hallway, I froze. The lights were either out or flickering and there were shadowed figures at the far end of the passage. I carefully crept towards the figures and jumped, smothering a gasp as a round object went flying into the wall and clattered to the ground. Captain America's shield. Pressing forward, I peeked around the corner and saw him on his knees, glaring up at another two invaders with his hand clutching at his ribs. He attempted to stand, but one of the invaders pushed his face, slamming his head back into the wall.

I gulped and turned back, picking up the shield. Slowly, I crept forward towards the three men. The invaders were too preoccupied with the Captain and he was too busy trying to fight them off to notice me. At least, they didn't notice me until I lifted the shield above my head and brought it down with my limited force on the closest attacker's head. Apparently it was still hard enough to knock him to the ground and I thrust the shield at the Captain before sprinting away and sheltering behind the corner. I heard two loud thumps, followed by a softer one, and risked a look. Captain America was standing with his shield in hand and the two attackers at his feet, unconscious… Maybe even dead, I couldn't quite tell.

Panting, the Captain looked over to where I was and I hesitantly stepped out from my hiding place. The Captain nodded his acknowledgement to me. "Ma'am," he greeted, still holding his side.  
"Captain," I responded. I flicked my gaze over him and frowned. "You're bleeding," I noted. The Captain nodded, wincing as he peeled his bloodstained hand away so I could see.  
"Ah, yeah. Bullet wound," he said with a tense smile.  
"It… Captain, it looks like it's burning you," I commented, stepping closer as the bloody wound started bubbling. The Captain's smile faltered and he staggered slightly pressing his back against the wall as he inspected the injury.  
"That explains it," he mumbled. The helicarrier jolted and I stumbled, falling into the Captain. I leapt back immediately.

"Sorry… Explains what, Captain?" I wondered.  
"Why it hurts more than usual," he grunted, shuddering. "We have to get this out," he decided.  
"Whoa, wait… _We_?" I squeaked. The Captain looked into my eyes boldly and nodded.  
"The others are busy; I need help… Please, Agent…" I shook my head.  
"I'm not an Agent; just a Miss," I corrected. Voices started, getting louder and I made my choice. I grabbed the Captain's hand and tugged. "Come on, Captain. Let's find some place quieter…"

Ushering the Captain into my room, I slipped in behind him and closed the door. "Through there is the bathroom. Go sit down; I'll be with you momentarily." I told him before diving under my bed to find my first aid kit. I grabbed it and untied the cord securing it to the bed leg before going to the lavatory. Captain America was seated on the toilet lid, looking rather pale and clammy and taking up much of the space. "Ah," I huffed, staring at him.  
"What?" he asked nervously.  
"Nothing really, I just underestimated your bulk," I explained, carefully slipping my way past his knees to crouch at his side. Examining the frayed edges of the uniform around the bullet, I unzipped my kit. "I'm going to take your shirt off…"

"You didn't strike me as the type." I looked up at the Captain, alarmed, and he smiled weakly. "Sorry. Tony Stark is a bad influence," he said softly and I grinned.  
"I hope not. I've always liked Captain America over Iron Man. You seem like more of a gentleman. Shirt off, unless you want me to cut up the side?" I suggested. The Captain undid the shirt as I pulled a bottle from my kit. When I looked up, Captain America was watching me awkwardly, blushing vividly. I smiled at him warmly. "No need to be shy, Captain. I don't pay much attention to appearances… Now, you don't have any communicable diseases I should know about, right?"

"No; no diseases," he confirmed. I nodded sharply.  
"Good, I've always hated doing delicate work with gloves on," I told him, pushing the edges of the wound apart with my thumbs, ignoring the spasming muscles beneath my hands. "Okay, so… got any experience with this sort of thing?" I inquired hopefully. The Captain shook his head and I sighed. "Right then; winging-it it is." Pulling out a small pocket knife from the kit, I swabbed it carefully, mumbling, "I hope the movies are right about this." Looking up, I met the Captain's eyes. "This will hurt, Captain." He nodded.  
"I'm ready," he told me, clenching his jaw and turning his head away.

Using _extreme_ caution, I slid the blade into the wound, ignoring the Captain's shrill breath. I dug the blade further into the injury and slowly started using the blade as a lever to shift the bullet forward. The Captain jerked away from me involuntarily and I placed my hand on his chest to steady him. "Nearly there," I assured him gently. Removing the knife, I used my long fingernails to pinch the edges of the bullet and draw it out the rest of the way. Taking a squeeze bottle of saline solution from my pack, I undid the lid and slipped the nozzle into the opening of the hole, gently squeezing the bottle until the liquid poured down his side. I mopped up the blood and saline with a clean cloth. "Okay, I think that should do for the moment," I told him, taping the injury shut and covering it with a patch.

"Thank you, Ma'am," he smiled, nodding at me gratefully. He slipped his uniform back up and did it up again, standing and taking up his shield. I followed him to the front door.  
"Good luck, Captain America," I said, opening the door. "Go on," I encouraged, and he nodded determinedly, leaving. It didn't take much longer to defeat the attack on the helicarrier, after which, I wandered through the place, fetching extra medical supplies from my well-organised storage rooms, making refreshments for both the wounded and the caretakers. Dr Banner was rushed off his feet, attending to the needs of others, so I decided to attend to his.

Slipping into the medical center, I placed a tray on the desk with a Camembert and ham salad sandwich, a cup of calming herbal tea made with my own mixture, and another Anzac biscuit accompanied by a note. 'Take a break. You won't be helping anyone if you collapse from exhaustion xx'. I hoped he would take my humble advice, but I didn't stick around to find out. In amongst my other jobs, I made the preferred drinks of the Avengers and slipped a trolley into the room where they were relaxing after the battle. Returning to my room, I packed up my few remaining items and hefted my bag onto my shoulder. Walking out to the exit, I took one last look and sighed. Nodding, I turned on my heel and left…


	4. Coffee?

*Hi, Ellie here. Just a head's-up; the first part of this chapter is based on the audio-visual surveillance footage from the helicarrier during the time period following my departure*

Tony Stark walked into the conference room, rubbing his face tiredly and looked around. Frowning, he looked at Fury. "Hey, where's our coffee? There's always morning coffee," he grouched.  
"Whoever brings the coffee was probably hurt in the battle, or is on clean-up duty or something. We have more important things to worry about."  
"Like; who ordered the attack on us?" Natasha Romanoff pointed out, pulling everyone's attention back to the central concerns.  
"Could it be Loki again?" Clint Barton asked.  
"We don't have any intel on that; there were no prisoners and we haven't heard from…" a loud peal of thunder echoed throughout the helicarrier. "Thor," Fury finished.

A few moments later, Thor Odinson stalked through the doors and looked around at the others. "Loki has escaped from Asgard," he announced.  
"Well, that answers that question," Steve Rogers sighed, leaning back in his chair.  
"Now, let's not jump to conclusions," Fury disagreed. "What can you tell us?" he demanded, turning to Thor. Thor shook his head.  
"Not much. We believe that the Chitauri had something to do with his disappearance, but we cannot be sure since the guards assigned to watch over Loki were all slain."

"So Loki's out there somewhere, probably in league with the Chitauri, and he's probably looking for revenge," Natasha summarised.  
"Has anyone checked on the sceptre?" Steve asked nervously.  
"Of course we have," Fury retorted.  
"It has the same sort of gamma signature as the Tesseract, doesn't it?" Clint wondered. "Maybe we should get Bruce to take a look at it," he suggested. "Just to be on the safe side." The door slid open and Bruce Banner walked in.  
"Speak of the devil," Tony smiled. Bruce looked around at the others.  
"Does anybody know what's happened to the coffee?"

…  
Bruce walked up to the pedestal on which sat Loki's sceptre in the secure room in the heart of the Helicarrier. Reaching out the grab the sceptre, Bruce's hand went straight through it, causing it to flicker and disappear. "Oh, boy," Steve groaned.  
"They got the sceptre! Banner, Stark; track the signature. We need everyone on high-alert," Fury barked sharply.  
"I'd be more alert if we had coffee," Tony muttered, stalking to the lab with Bruce.

…  
Two weeks passed with no sign of Loki or the Chitauri. Two weeks passed without any morning coffee, either. "Okay, the helicarrier's been cleaned up and everyone's got back to work, so where's the coffee man?" Tony demanded angrily.  
"We don't know!" Clint growled.  
"I'm going to check with the personnel department; maybe they know what's happened," Steve announced, standing.  
"I'll come with you," Clint said, following him.

"Captain America! Hawkeye!" the man sitting at the desk yelped, standing fast enough to topple his chair. The two Avengers watched blank-faced as he hurriedly picked it up and straightened his uniform, clearing his throat. "What brings you here?"  
"We're looking for someone. Who is the person who brings us coffee every morning?" Clint demanded.  
"They also give food to Dr Banner every day," Steve added.  
"Ahh…" the man sat down and typed something into the computer on his desk. "We have no record of a job like that," he told them apologetically.

"Well, then, has anyone recently been transferred or changed jobs?" Captain America prodded. More typing.  
"No, sir. Nothing like that either."  
"Well, Ellie left," another man piped up.  
"Agent Wills?" the man at the desk questioned and the blonde agent approached the desk.  
"Miss Ellie Carter. She left two weeks ago; the same day as that attack," Eric said, taking over control of the computer and showing the screen to the Avengers. "Is she who you're looking for?"

"She might be. Do you know what she did here?" Clint asked while the Captain stared at the screen.  
"Ellie used to clean the storage rooms, help out in the kitchen…"  
"In the kitchen?" Clint echoed. Eric nodded.  
"Yeah. She used to take it upon herself to feed Dr Banner because she said he forgot to feed himself a lot of the time."  
"That's the girl," Clint stated, nodding. "Can we contact her?"

"It'll take us a while to track her down…"  
"I have her email and her workplace address," Eric interrupted. "We're friends."  
"Do you know why she left?" Captain America asked, speaking for the first time since he saw the photo. Eric shrugged.  
"She failed agent training and she got tired of 'being invisible,' to quote her. She said she was going to have an adventure."  
"Thank you, agent. Could you give us her workplace? We'll stop by and see her," Steve decided. Eric nodded, writing a note and handing it to him. Nodding their thanks, the Avengers left.

…  
I was on stage when the Avengers, minus Dr Banner and the Black Widow, walked in. I had been working as a jazz singer in the little club since I'd left Shield. I wasn't going to wonder how they'd found me, Shield can track down pretty much anyone if they want to. I was surprised that they'd bothered with me, though. And the situation was far too unusual to be mere coincidence. I finished my number and retreated backstage. "Hey, Eleonora, we're out of water. Can you go grab a jug?" I nodded and headed through the passageway to emerge behind the bar.  
"I can't believe it; Tony Stark is in my club," my boss was gushing.

"And Captain Steve Rogers, better known as Captain America, Clint Barton; Hawkeye, and Thor Odinson; Prince of Asgard. But no Black Widow or Dr Banner." The Avengers and Benny looked at me.  
"How did you know that, Eleonora?" Benny asked me. I smirked.  
"Telling you would be illegal," I shrugged, filling a glass jug with tap water.  
"Eleonora? Your file just said Ellie," Steve frowned quizzically.  
"Stage name, Captain. Ellie wasn't alluring enough," I explained.  
"So, the coffee guy is actually a coffee girl," Tony stated, looking me over. "How did I overlook someone like you?" he wondered flirtatiously, leaning towards me over the counter. I lifted an eyebrow.

"Back off, playboy. I am _not_ one of your multiple, buxom bimbos. I've got much higher standards than that." The opening for All That Jazz from Chicago started playing and I hissed. "Bother, that's me. Benny, could you take the water back to the girls for me?" I asked, sliding over the counter without waiting for an answer.  
"Come on, Babe; why don't we paint the town?" I sang, stepping gracefully into the crowd. "And all that jazz. I'm gonna rouge my knees and roll my stockings down and all that jazz…"

…  
"So, you learned my name," I commented, returning to the bar. "When?"  
"Yesterday," Steve said.  
"We were wondering where you went," Tony added.  
"Why? Isn't my replacement efficient enough?"  
"There isn't a replacement," Clint remarked. I sighed.  
"And that shows just how menial my work really was. Excuse me." I turned to walk away but Tony grabbed my arm. I tensed, turning my head to stare at him incredulously. "Are you _really_ manhandling me right now?" I growled, irritated.

"Yes. You can't just walk away." I smiled sweetly.  
"Mr Stark; I already did."  
"Yes, but we didn't know about you then." I frowned slightly.  
"Your pep talks could use a little work, Mr Stark. Let go of my arm before I start screaming 'assault,'" I threatened. Tony huffed, relinquishing his grip on me.  
"Is this really what you want to do?" Clint challenged. "You used to help people."  
"I do help people," I replied. "By night, I remind people that not all the world is horrible, and by day I work as a massage therapist in an injury rehabilitation center."

"Really? 'Cause I've got this pain in my neck…"  
"No, Sweetie, that's just me," I cut Tony off, leaning my elbows on the counter with a smirk. "Can I go now?" I inquired hopefully.  
"Why did you leave, Miss Carter?" Steve asked me.  
"Because I got bored. I wanted to do something a little more interactive than I was on the helicarrier, so I left. Any more questions?"  
"Do you not have anything you miss about Shield?" Thor asked. I nodded.

"Yes, your highness. I miss Agent Wills; my friend. And sometimes I miss the view from my window over the clouds. But I can live without it. Oh, and watching Dr Banner laugh like a little boy on the surveillance footage when one of his experiments comes to fruition; that was always pretty cute," I added casually.  
"Don't you miss helping us?" Steve wondered and I frowned quizzically.  
"I made you coffee, Captain. I hardly think that's worth missing."

"You dug that bullet out of my side." I sighed, looking the Captain over slowly.  
"You said you needed help," I reminded him. "I just happened to be there."  
"How can you be so indifferent?" Tony demanded. "Didn't your work with us mean anything to you at all?" I quirked an eyebrow.  
"I made your coffee, Mr Stark. Contrary to your opinion, the world does not revolve around yourself, and the work I am doing now is far more rewarding than making drinks for people who didn't even notice me until I was gone," I stated firmly. "Now, unless you have something really worthwhile for me to go back to, I must beg you to excuse me."

When no more objections were voiced, I turned to leave when an explosion blew part of the front wall away completely. I would have been injured if Thor hadn't been standing in between myself and the blast. As it was, he grabbed me from the other side of the counter and sheltered me until debris stopped falling. "Hello, Brother."  
"Loki," Thor growled. "What are you doing?" Loki smiled.  
"I am come to claim what should have been mine; Earth. I see you've found yourself a new Midgardian female to toy with." Loki's startling, green eyes roamed over me and I curtsied respectfully.

"With respect, my Lord Loki; I am not your brother's toy. Just a humble bystander." I met Loki's gaze again and he looked me over with an approving smirk.  
"I see this one knows her place," he purred. I smiled.  
"I always believed one who could command such powers as yours should be ruler of this world. I believe you could accomplish much, if I am not too bold in saying so."  
"Ellie, what is wrong with you?" Steve demanded, gripping my arm. I glared at him.  
"I know a king when I see one," I snapped. "What is wrong with you?" I challenged in return.

Without warning, Loki shot a blast into the stage, causing it to explode and showering the terrified patrons with wooden shrapnel. The Avengers present sprang into action, Hawkeye and Tony heading off to try and get the bystanders to safety, while Thor and Captain America moved to attack the trickster. "Stay down, Carter," Steve ordered, picking up a broken table top to use as a makeshift shield. Loki smirked as the two approached before vanishing. Tony and Clint took that opportunity to usher as many people as possible out the back door. I spotted a band on Tony's wrist with a little, blinking red light and realised that he probably had a suit on its way. Clint slipped out the back with the others just as a third explosion sounded and a flaming car rolled past the front of the building.

I jumped the counter and picked my way through the debris to the street. Thor was attempting to hold Loki off by himself. Steve was probably with Clint getting their hero stuff. Iron Man dove down and slammed into Loki, sending him hurtling back into the skyscraper across the road. Loki responded by firing the sceptre, throwing Tony past me back into the club. I giggled, catching Loki's eye briefly before he caught an arrow from the air and threw it back. Hawkeye leapt from behind a building, taking cover behind a car as the arrow exploded. I heard movement behind me and looked over my shoulder as Iron Man came flying past me again, yelling "Get back, Ellie!"

Loki got a hold of Steve and held him in the way of Iron Man who simply couldn't avoid slamming into his comrade, driving the two of them into the wall of the next shop where the Captain fell, unconscious and bloody. Tony hauled himself up shakily before dropping again. His suit seemed to be losing power or something like that. Loki's next shot made sure Tony stayed out of the way. Hawkeye hadn't made an appearance again, so I assumed that he was too injured to move from his cover, or just knocked out. That left Thor to work by himself. It didn't take a genius to predict the outcome. Thor still loved his brother; Loki was full of bitter resentfulness. Thor was reluctant to hurt Loki, and Loki took full advantage of that.

"I have waited a long time for this," Loki announced, raising his sceptre over the wounded, kneeling Thor.  
"My Lord Loki?!" I called out. Loki paused, staring at me coolly.  
"Mortal, recognising my true place does not give you the right to special treatment." I lowered my eyes demurely and nodded.  
"I understand, My Lord. It's just… you've wanted this for a while now, correct?" Loki's lips thinned as he eyed me off impatiently. I hurried on. "I just thought that, in your position, I'd feel more satisfied finishing my quarry with my own hands."

Loki's expression lightened and he laughed softly. "A girl after my own heart." He crooked his fingers at me and I approached, picking my way carefully through the rubble to stand beside him. "Hold this," he commanded, looking down on his brother predatorily and holding out the sceptre to me. I took it reverently and took a few steps back to stand at a respectful distance. At the edge of my vision I noticed the Captain and Iron Man stirring faintly, but I kept my attention on Loki. He punched Thor across the jaw and slammed his fist into a wound on his side.

Thor coughed, slumping over onto all fours and Loki kicked him. He seemed adequately diverted so I made my move. Hefting the sceptre, I dove forward, feeling a grinding through the haft of the sceptre as I plunged the pointy end into Loki's back. Loki pulled away from me, grabbing the sceptre and yanking it out of himself. He looked at me with murderous, red eyes, staggering slightly. I stared back at him coldly, head high. Curling his lip, Loki took one step forward and sank the point of the sceptre into my abdomen. The pain was blinding and it took my breath away. Loki ripped the sceptre from me and I sank to my knees, staring blankly into the space in front of me. The sounds around me took on a tinny quality and my vision blurred. I felt myself slipping sideways before I was caught.

I was lifted awkwardly and I was vaguely aware of making a squeaking sound in the back of my throat as the pain was aggravated. Something was pressed against the injured side of my body and I gasped. "Ellie, please answer me," a voice rumbled against my left ear. I blinked rapidly, making out a blue silhouette against a moving background and my lips twitched into a small smile.  
"Hello, Captain," I greeted huskily.  
"Oh, thank goodness. Stay with me, Ellie," Steve requested. My breathing hitched as he stumbled slightly.

"Can't go anywhere else when you're crushing my body against your stone-hard pectorals," I pointed out with a slightly hysterical, breathless laugh. "I can't feel my fingers," I mumbled, struggling to keep my eyes open.  
"No. Ellie, stay awake. Ellie. Ellie!" I could hear the Captain, but I couldn't respond anymore. Everything went dark and then I couldn't feel anything.


	5. Recovery

My eyes shot open before I shut them again to protect against the bright, fluorescent light. Squinting, I looked around as my eyes adjusted. I was in a sterile room with lots of machines with blinking lights and gentle beeping. A hospital room. Turning my head, I saw the back of a familiar figure and smiled slightly. "Hello, Dr Banner." Dr Banner jumped, whirling around and I held out my hand, ignoring the cannula in the back of it. "Don't Hulk Out! It's only me; no threat," I assured him gently, giggling softly.  
"Miss Carter. I, ah, I'm glad to tell you that the injuries you sustained were very clean, and the operation to repair your internal organs was completely successful."

I nodded. "Okay, good to know. So, it's been a while; how've you been?" I asked. Dr Banner smiled at me, a little warily.  
"Very well, thank you, Miss Carter. I… I've missed your baking." I smiled again.  
"Well, when I get out of here, I'll send some biscuits to you through the Shield offices." The door whooshed open and my auditory sense was suddenly assaulted by multiple male voices.  
"Ellie! I'm so happy you're alright!"  
"Ellie! Welcome back to the land of the living, kid!"  
"Lady Ellie! I was concerned that my brother may have killed you." I laughed at Thor's greeting.

"Well, can't say I blame him. I stabbed him first," I sighed, pushing myself awkwardly up on the pillows. "Everyone okay? Did you get Loki?"  
"Yeah, we got him. He's contained. Barton's nursing a concussion, but aside from that, we're all okay. Well, discounting you," Tony told me, rubbing the back of his neck. "But you're gonna be alright, aren't you? Isn't she?" This last question was directed at Dr Banner, but I intercepted it.  
"Careful, Playboy. I might start thinking you actually care about me," I teased.  
"Of course I care," Tony snapped at me, making me jump and flinch as it cramped my side. "You got yourself stabbed helping us."

"Miss Carter, are you okay?" Steve asked anxiously, his hand hovering above my shoulder like he was too afraid to touch me. I didn't reply for a moment, focusing on breathing through the pain. I relaxed as it subsided and smiled tensely.  
"I'm okay, just don't make me jump again," I sighed, shifting slightly. Tony looked away guiltily.  
"Sorry." I blinked at him.  
"Okay, I just got an apology from Tony Stark, please tell me we've got this on record," I stated, looking around at the others. Tony frowned.

"You don't think very highly of me, do you?" he accused. I shrugged, reaching out to pet his arm.  
"Don't take it personally, Mr Stark. I just don't like playboys. I don't like the girls who go for playboys, either. No self-respect," I muttered bitterly, snarling. I changed the subject to something else I wanted to talk about. "Hey, Dr Banner, when can I get out of here?"  
"It… depends on your capacity to heal. But I'd say… roughly a week before you can walk around; about a month before you can leave the helicarrier." I stared at the doctor until he shifted uncomfortably.

"Okay, I'm gonna ask you again and hope that you've got a better answer for me… When can I get out of here?" I asked again, more pointedly.  
"Lady Ellie, you are mortal. You should not try to fight your slow healing process," Thor advised me kindly. I turned my stare on him.  
"Easy for you to say; you're a bloody Asgardian!" I hissed. "I am _not_ staying here that long. Can't you just drop me home and let me fend for myself?" I pleaded, looking back at Dr Banner with my best kicked puppy look. "I have friends; they can help," I added.

"I can't… No. I can't, in good conscience, let you do that. You suffered a severe injury." I pouted, looking back at the others.  
"You Avengers are more trouble than you're worth, you know that?"  
"Miss Carter, we're so sorry…"  
"Go away. I don't want anything to do with you right now," I interrupted Steve angrily, turning my face away and glaring into space, crossing my arms over my chest huffily.

The boys all stood there for a moment before deciding that I was serious and leaving with their own kicked puppy looks firmly fixed on their faces. After they left, I flicked my gaze to Dr Banner and stared at him pointedly. "If you need anything… We're all here for you, Miss Carter," he informed me, moping as he left me alone. I sat there contemplating my current predicament angrily for hours until the door whooshed open again. I looked at Dr Banner, who approached me carefully with a tray holding a bowl of soup and a glass of water. "You should eat, Miss Carter. Keep your strength up," he informed me carefully, gently placing the tray on my lap. I looked at the doctor closely.

"Can you really tell me that? When's the last time you ate something?" Dr Banner blinked at me.  
"Ah… This morning, I think," he said, frowning as he tried to recall his last meal. I rolled my eyes.  
"Okay then, I'll eat when you eat." Dr Banner looked me over and I smirked at him, folding my arms. "I'm a bloody stubborn cow, Doctor. Go get some food and come eat with me," I ordered confidently. Dr Banner smiled, disappearing out the door again. When he returned, he had another bowl of soup and glass of water for himself. He seated himself at the desk and picked up his spoon.  
"You first, Miss Carter." I giggled and took a spoonful of soup. Dr Banner followed suit and we ate our meals in silence.

"How are you feeling, Miss Carter? Do you need another dose of analgesics?" I shook my head as the doctor collected my dishes.  
"No, thank you, Dr Banner. I think I just want to shower and go to sleep now." Dr Banner nodded.  
"There are nightclothes for you in the bathroom. Let me help you up." I took Dr Banner's offered hands and let him pull me to my feet. I showered myself, changed and curled back up in the hospital bed happily as Dr Banner left for the night.

…  
Dr Banner was very pleased with my recovery and I was able to walk about the helicarrier within the week. The day Dr Banner told me he wouldn't mind me walking around provided I had a chaperone, I was absolutely thrilled. "But… who has the time to chaperone me?" I wondered, sitting on the edge of my bed and sulking. "Agent Wills certainly hasn't got the time."  
"I'd like to walk with you, Miss Carter," Steve offered quietly from the doorway. I blinked at him, surprised.  
"Really? But, aren't you busy, Captain?" The Captain shook his head.  
"Not at the moment. But if you're uncomfortable…" I was up before he was finished.

"Thank you, Dr Banner, bye!" I called out, grabbing Steve's arm and gently tugging him out of the hospital room.  
"Right now, Captain, you're my new best friend," I told him, bouncing on my toes slightly as we walked down the hallway. "I've been desperate to get out of there for days!" Steve chuckled.  
"You know, you don't look like you're recovering from a stabbing," he remarked carefully. I beamed at him.

"Aww, you're a sweetie," I told him, hugging his arm briefly. "Truth is; I just have a very high pain threshold." Steve's expression became concerned.  
"You're not in any pain, are you, Miss Carter?" I petted Steve's hand reassuringly.  
"Not really. Just a little ache from not being used to walking around, that's all. Don't fret, Captain."  
"You will let me know if it becomes too much for you, won't you?" I rolled my eyes, laughing.  
"Yes, Captain. I'll be sure to tell you," I agreed.

"Hey, Cap! You said you'd bring her to see us, not keep her to yourself!" Tony's put-out voice greeted us. I raised a brow coolly.  
"Did he, indeed?" I turned narrowed eyes on the Captain who rubbed the back of his neck boyishly.  
"They made me promise," he stated apologetically. I sighed, shaking my head.  
"Even superhero men are part six-year-old," I remarked, amused. "Hello, Mr Stark," I greeted calmly.  
"Hi, Ellie. You feeling friendlier now?" he asked warily and I grinned, nodding. He smiled and slung his arm over my shoulders.

"Good to hear, come on in!" he invited whilst simultaneously dragging me into the room where Thor, Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton were seated on various items of furniture.  
"Ah, so she lives," Agent Romanoff said with a slight smile.  
"Anyone with the balls to take on Loki is okay by me," Agent Barton added, shifting over on the couch and patting the cushion beside him. I made to walk to the invited seat but Tony's arm restrained me.  
"I don't think so, Legolas. Ellie's gonna sit by me and have a drink."

"Is she allowed to drink?" Steve asked nervously.  
"Is she even old enough to drink?" Agent Romanoff teased. I shot her a mock-angry look.  
"Shut up! I can't help being baby-faced!"  
"And it's such a cute little baby-face," Tony cooed, squishing my cheeks gently and tugging my head from side to side. Frowning, I reached up and flicked Tony's nose. "Ow," he grunted, releasing me. I took the opportunity to scuttle over to the seat Agent Barton offered me.  
"I don't really drink anyway," I said, returning to the previous conversation. "And I'd appreciate it if you would refrain from manhandling me so."

"So, you must be happy to be recovering so well," Agent Barton said, sipping on his own drink. I nodded.  
"Oh, yes. But now I've got questions. First up: why'd I end up back here when I didn't want to? Second: why did you really want me back here in the first place? And third: where are you keeping Loki?"  
"First: you got yourself stabbed by Loki, what else were we going to do with you? Second: we like coffee, and it seemed easier to get you back than to find a replacement. Third: Loki is in a secure chamber ready to plummet to the Earth and shatter should there be any indication that Loki is trying to escape or harm anyone," Tony answered, sculling what looked to be a tumbler of scotch.

"Okay, I suppose that makes sense enough," I sighed. "But lots of people can make coffee."  
"Yes, but you already know exactly how we like our coffee…"  
"Agent Romanoff likes tea over coffee," I cut in. Tony smiled at me.  
"My point," he said, raising his second glass to me before taking a sip. Well, I hoped that it was only his second…

"Thank you, your highness," I said as Thor returned me to my hospital room. Thor bowed his head.  
"My pleasure, Lady Ellie. I am pleased that you are recovering well. I wish you pleasant dreams." I smiled and stepped into the room, waving at Thor over my shoulder before he walked away.  
"How did it go? Are you in any pain?" Dr Banner inquired immediately. I giggled, placing my hand on his elbow.  
"Dr Banner, you really need to ease up. I'm fine, thank you for the concern. Although I am glad that I retreated when I did. I have a feeling Mr Stark is going to get rather wild this evening."

"Ah… Drinking?" Dr Banner asked with a knowing smile. I nodded.  
"If he's still here in the morning, I intend to make him regret it. I have no sympathy for substance abuse." Dr Banner chuckled softly.  
"Remind me not to get on your bad side," he remarked. I snorted.  
"I'm more concerned about getting on _your_ bad side. I've heard that you have some anger management issues," I said, smiling. Dr Banner looked uncomfortable.  
"Listen, Ellie… About the day you left; I'm very sorry you had to see me that way…"

"Hulking Out or just plain naked?" I asked, sitting on the edge of my bed. Dr Banner blushed and averted his gaze. "I'm fine about both, you know. I was training to be an ambulance officer before I joined Shield, so you've got nothing I haven't seen before. And I kind of like the Hulk. He's like an overgrown puppy, throwing his weight around." Dr Banner looked up at me again, blinking, stunned.  
"Okay, no one has compared the Other Guy to something that harmless before," Dr Banner stated. I giggled.  
"Well, if music soothes the savage beast, that's all he is to me," I said. "In fact, before he turned into you again, he was very gentle with me. I think he likes me," I added proudly, looking down modestly. Dr Banner smiled again, obviously relieved by my nonchalance.

"I know he does," Dr Banner told me. "He thinks you're very pretty. He calls you 'Little Birdie,' because of your voice." I stared at Dr Banner curiously, thrilled by this revelation.  
"You know what he's thinking?" Dr Banner nodded.  
"Of course I do. Technically, he is me."  
"Like Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde?" I asked, referring to the book by Robert Louis Stephenson. Dr Banner looked uncomfortable again and I sighed. "You're not evil, lighten up, Doctor!" I exclaimed.  
"I don't suppose you could see fit to call me Bruce, could you?" he wondered without looking up at me. I smiled warmly.

"I'd be happy to, Bruce. Hey! What were you working on when I came in here?" I asked, sliding off my bed and walking over to the scribbles on his desk. "Be gentle with me; we can't all be geniuses." Bruce smiled, putting on his spectacles, and started to explain his equations to me.  
"I think I'd better leave you alone now," Bruce said after I yawned for the fifth time. I wrapped my fingers as far around his arm as I could.  
"I swear it's not you, Bruce! It's been very interesting listening to you, but I'm just sleepy against my will!" I complained. Bruce chuckled, patting the back of my hand gently.  
"Good night, Ellie. Tomorrow, I think you should be able to walk around on your own." I beamed and punched the air with both fists in victory. Bruce laughed at my antics and shook his head, leaving me alone for the night.


	6. You Know What Boys Are Like

Finding Tony Stark passed out on a lounge the next morning, I crept up to him, intent on causing mischief… At that point, I reckon Loki would've been proud of me, actually. "Roar!" I shouted, pinching Tony's ribs at the same time. He yelped, pulling away from me and slipping off the edge of the couch to land on his side before groaning pitifully, coughing. I giggled meanly. "Good morning, Playboy. What did you get up to last night, hm?" I asked him, slipping onto the couch and using him to prop my feet up.  
"Ellie!" Tony grumbled, pushing my ankles off of himself. I giggled again.  
"You look like death warmed up, Mate. I take it you enjoyed yourself last night," I prodded, nudging his ribs with my toes. He swatted at me, glaring angrily.

"Come on, El. Can't you just be nice?" he requested. I shook my head, beaming childishly.  
"If you were really sick, I'd be happy to mollycoddle you until you got better. But since you brought this on yourself, I intend to make you suffer. Ask Bruce; I told him I would last night," I invited. Tony blinked at me, rolling onto his side to face me.  
" _Bruce_?" he asked. I nodded.  
"He asked me to start calling him Bruce. He told me last night that the Hulk calls me 'Little Birdie' because he liked my singing; how cute is that?"  
"Yeah, yeah. It's adorable," Tony agreed dismissively. "So, if I ask you to call me Tony…"

"I'm just gonna keep calling you 'Playboy' as long as you keep acting like a total tool," I replied, equally dismissive, earning a scowl. Pretending to ignore him, I curled my legs up underneath myself and started singing. Tony moaned, clutching at his head.  
"Ellie! Knock it off!" he ordered. I just poked him in the ribs again, continuing my song.  
"What are you doing?" I turned around to beam at Natasha wickedly.  
"Torturing the Playboy coz he went and got himself drunk, so now he's fair game," I responded. "Care to join me?"

"Aww, leave me alone!" Tony complained, rolling onto his other side and curling into a fetal position. Natasha chuckled coolly, walking to the far side of the room and claiming the puffy armchair.  
"You seem to be doing well enough yourself. Have you ever thought about a career in interrogation?"  
"No," I hummed, leaning forward and tickling Tony's side, making him squirm away from me.  
"Ellie! Stop it!" My tongue stuck out in between my teeth as I smiled. It was an idiosyncrasy of mine.  
"Nuh uh."

"Oh, come on! How would you feel if you were me?"  
"Pretty bloody wretched, I would imagine. Fortunately for me, I can only imagine, because I have the good sense not to put myself in your current predicament." I drummed my fingers against Tony's skull and he grabbed my wrist, fixing me with a rather menacing glare. I was quite impressed, considering his condition at the time.  
"That's enough, Carter," he instructed me firmly.  
"Or else what? You'll shoot me with your super suit?"

"Don't tempt me," he growled, flinging my hand away.  
"Don't tempt what?" Steve asked, walking into the room before catching sight of Tony on the floor and frowning in bewilderment. I grinned.  
"Captain!" I cheered, making Tony flinch. "Playboy's threatening to shoot me with the Iron Man suit because he's upset that I'm hassling him while he's got a hangover. I'm not convinced he will, though. I reckon, deep down, he knows he deserves it. Plus, he thinks I'm cute. Why waste it?"

"Lady Ellie!" Thor greeted loudly. I laughed as Tony whimpered, curling tighter into a ball.  
"Hello, your highness! What's happening with your brother?" I wondered. Thor sighed tiredly, stepping over Tony to take the seat beside me.  
"It does not go well. My brother is proving to be stubborn and unresponsive." I hissed, crinkling my nose.  
"Fury won't be pleased…" I commented as Clint walked into the room.

"Stark, what are you doing on the floor?" he asked, taking a seat next to Steve on the other couch.  
"Ellie keeps torturing him because he's got a hangover, so she says he's 'fair game,'" Natasha explained, smiling at me.  
"Oh, hey!" I exclaimed, causing Tony to lash out and slap my thigh. I responded by clapping him across the belly, and he gagged as I continued. "Now that you're all here, wanna see my Loki scar?" I offered excitedly. "I think it's rather impressive, considering the fact that I was never meant to go into any sort of battle anyway."

"Sure. Let's see it!" Natasha invited. I stood up, stepping over Tony, and pulled up the left side of my shirt to just under my bust.  
"It goes right through to the other side, see?" I added, turning to show my back.  
"What is it with you and scars?" Clint wondered. I looked down shyly, pulling my hem back down.  
"It's just a thing. I'm odd, leave me be," I defended. "Have you got any cool scars?" I asked. Clint smirked at me, rolling up his sleeve to show me a long scar from the ball of his thumb to the inside of his elbow. I beamed. "Wicked! What's the story?" Clint shrugged.

"A mission in South Africa," he said as I walked over and perched on the arm of the couch next to him, taking his hand and tracing the scar. "My position was discovered and I had to fight my way out."  
"Anyone else?" I wondered, looking around.  
"I guess I could show you the one from the bullet you dug out of me," Steve offered timidly.  
"Oh, yes, yes, yes," I agreed enthusiastically, leaning over Clint so I supported my weight on my hands in between the two boys.

Steve pulled up his shirt so I could see it. "Cool! Where'd this one come from?" I asked, tracing one just above his hip.  
"Umm… World War II."  
"Right," I said slowly, nodding. "So, I was going to ask where that one on your chest came from, but now I think I'm skating on thin ice here…"  
"Clint, are you staring at Ellie's ass?" Natasha suddenly spoke up, and I glanced at him to see him looking away guiltily. I giggled.

"Thank you. I'll take it as a compliment," I said, patting him on the side as I sat back again. "What about you, Agent Romanoff? Any scars?"  
"Call me Tasha, El," she told me, shifting in her chair and pulling down the neck of her tank top to show a scar on her back. "I got caught up in a fire fight in Moscow when I was a teenager."  
"Ah," I hummed, walking over to get a closer look. "Ouch. Your highness, have you got any scars to share?" Thor, in typical Thor fashion, pulled off his shirt completely and looked at me.  
"Which one would you like to know about?" he asked obligingly. I blinked rapidly, scanning over his torso intently.

"I want to know your life's story," I stated. Thor laughed and I grinned at him. "You know, I love your laugh. It's such a warm, rich sound," I told him. "What do you think, Tasha?" I asked, looking back at her.  
"I agree," she nodded coolly.  
"Thank you, ladies," Thor acknowledged politely.  
"You're welcome, your highness."  
"Lady Ellie, please feel free to call me Thor." I beamed at him.  
"Okay. Thor, can I take a crack at Loki?" I asked.

"No!" everyone told me in raised voices. Even Tony, though he did wince at the noise. I pouted.  
"Oh, come on. I'll just stand outside the cage and talk to him. Nothing will happen, I promise! But maybe I can get him to talk. He's obviously not going to talk to any of you, and you _know_ Fury's going to resort to torture to get what he wants from him. I mean, I'm kind of a sadist, so I'm actually fine with Loki getting tortured, but I thought you might prefer running through the other options, since he's still your adopted brother and all," I said to Thor.

"You'll stay outside Loki's enclosure," Thor pushed. I nodded.  
"Yep. So? Can I go?" The Avengers looked at each other and I rolled my eyes. "Right. I'm going, bye," I decided, walking out without waiting for a reply. When I got to the containment unit, I found Loki lying on a plastic bench with his arm draped over his eyes. Looking to the agent at the control panel, I grinned. "Agent Wills! So this is why you haven't been to see me!" I said happily.  
"Hello, Miss Carter," he greeted me teasingly. "Yes, I drew the short straw," Eric told me as I walked up to the unit and looked at Loki. "That, and I didn't want to interrupt your bonding with the mighty Avengers." I snorted.

"Yeah, you could have interrupted," I told him. "I mean, they seem nice enough, but… I don't know, they're a lot to handle, I guess." Eric chuckled.  
"Fair enough." I turned my gaze to him away from Loki.  
"Is he asleep?" I asked. When I looked back, Loki was sitting up, watching me. I blinked. "Ah. No. He's awake. Hello, your highness."  
"You." Loki said blankly. I smiled, shrugging.  
"Yeah. How are you?"  
"What?" Loki asked, clearly questioning my sanity.

"Well, Bruce -Dr Banner, that is- told me you refused his help to heal your stab wound. So, I'm wondering how you are? Do you have some sort of Frost Giant healing ability or something?" Loki glared at me coldly and I smiled. "Well, I'm lucky looks can't kill. You still haven't answered me," I prodded.  
"Why is my well-being any concern of yours, mortal?" he inquired coolly. I smirked.  
"Ooh. Somebody's a lil' touchy. Why so sour, Princeling?"  
"What did you call me?" Loki demanded, rising fluidly to his full height and stepping towards me.

"Princeling. It's a term for the subordinate Prince. That is your position, is it not, Asgardian?" Loki stalked over to me with all the grace of a jungle cat.  
"You would dare insult me so?" I lifted a brow at him calmly.  
"Didn't I just do so?" I frowned as I caught sight of a stain on the underside of his cape. "You're bleeding," I remarked. Loki snorted.

"A trifling flesh wound. You are weak," he told me, walking away again. I nodded.  
"I know. I always have been," I agreed. Loki glanced at me over his shoulder, expression unreadable. I beamed at him. "Hey! Do you wanna see the scar you gave me?" I offered cheerfully.  
"Why would I wish to see your scar?" he wondered scornfully. I shrugged.  
"You made it," I responded indifferently. "I thought you might like to see your handiwork. Wills, let me in."  
"What?" Eric barked as Loki faced me, curiosity evident. "Are you insane?"  
"Yes." Eric huffed incredulously.

"No. I'm not going to let you in. You're tiny; he'll kill you." I crinkled my nose thoughtfully.  
"Hmm… Unlikely. The Avengers are always watching me. If he even gets too close, they'll kick his ass. Let me in." Eric shook his head and I glared at him. "Eric." He looked into my eyes. "You know on pure stubbornness, I've got you on toast. If you don't let me in now, I'll only sneak in later. Let me in." We stared at each other for a moment, before Eric sighed heavily and opened the cage. I stepped inside and the door was closed behind me. I looked at Loki and smiled sweetly. "There. That's better. Now do you want to see my scar?"

"No." I shrugged.  
"Suit yourself. So, can I see your injury?" Loki glared at me.  
"No. You may not see my injury. What do you want?" I blinked, looking away thoughtfully.  
"You know, I'm not entirely sure. I just wanted to talk to you." Loki frowned at me curiously.  
"You… are not like normal Midgardians," Loki decided. I giggled.

"No. And I doubt that you are much like normal Asgardians, are you?"  
"I am not an Asgardian," Loki retorted, settling himself back on the bench. I walked closer and sat cross-legged on the floor in front of him while he raised an eyebrow at me.  
"You were raised as one, were you not?" I contradicted. Loki exhaled slowly through his nose and nodded.  
"It was a lie." I smiled.

"Perhaps. But your family wasn't." Loki pointed a finger at me aggressively.  
"You know not of what you speak." I sighed, leaning back on my hands.  
"Maybe that is so. Or maybe I understand more than you think I do." Loki grunted, looking away from me. "Thor is concerned about you," I said softly. "He is concerned about what Fury will do to you if you don't start talking. What does it take to break a Frost Giant?" I asked, rhetorically. Loki smirked, looking at me from the corner of his eyes.  
"You cannot break me," he said lowly. I looked at him pensively.  
"I would not rely on it, highness," I told him sincerely. "Humans are brutal, sometimes to the point of madness."

Loki lifted his eyebrow at me again. "You are human. I doubt that you would be able to do much to me."  
"You mean aside from stabbing you in the back?" I wondered mock-innocently. Loki narrowed his eyes at me, not quite angry, but not pleased, either. "I may not have strength, but I have often imagined ways to torture someone. And I am not the only one. There will be people here who have concentrated their efforts solely on making you squirm… I wonder if Fury will let me watch. If I ask nicely…" I drifted off, letting my gaze wander to far away thoughts. When I looked back at Loki, he was watching me with an expression that crossed between angry, confused and curious. "What?" Loki shook his head.  
"Are you even aware of what you just said to me?" he asked dubiously.

"About the torturing?"  
"About wanting to watch."  
"Ohh. Well, you like battle, don't you? It's a blood sport. Why should I be any less enamored with violence than you are?"  
"And here I was, thinking that you were a nice little mousy female wanting to tame the monster," Loki sighed, leaning back against the wall of his cell and closing his eyes. I snorted.  
"Yeah, no. I'm old fashioned; I believe the man should make the first move," I retorted, rolling my eyes. Loki smiled, exhaling a soft laugh.

Heavy footsteps approached and I frowned. "Ugh! Here we go." Loki cracked an eye open at me and I pushed myself to my feet, turning to face the coming storm.  
"Ellie! You told us you'd stay outside!" Tony growled at me.  
"Ah, yeah. I lied." Loki gave another quiet laugh at that.  
"Get out here, right now." I raised a brow at Tony's demand coolly.  
"No, shan't."

"Come on, Ellie. You've had your fun," Eric told me, waiting to push the door control.  
"Actually, yes. This has been much more enjoyable than I first thought it would be." I sighed. "Open the door, then." Eric did and I walked out. Looking over my shoulder, I waved. "Nice chatting with you, highness." A strong hand came down on my shoulder and I looked up to meet the angry, deep blue eyes of the Captain.  
"Do you get a kick out of near-death experiences?" he demanded harshly.  
"Yes. That's why I took up skydiving. I'm a bit of an adrenalin junkie," I replied easily, shrugging. "Life's no fun without a little risk."

Steve squeezed my shoulder and marched me out of the room, the Avengers following with us. "Ow, ow, Captain, hurting, ow," I complained, trying to pry the vice-like grip from my shoulder.  
"We trusted you, Miss Carter. I didn't realise you had problems with self-destruction."  
"So, you weren't using surveillance to spy on me?"  
"Of course we were. Do you think we're stupid?" Tony challenged.  
"Hangover," I retorted in a sing-song voice. "If you were watching, why'd it take you so long to show up, hmm?"  
"I thought the contact would be good for my brother. My fellow Avengers fought me," Thor explained.

"Of course they did. Look; I said nothing would happen, and nothing did. Captain America, let me go!" I hissed. "I thought you were a gentleman!" Steve let me go like I'd stung him. I huffed, straightening my rumpled shirt and pushing my hair out of my eyes, pressing my hand against my stitched side. "Bully," I pouted.  
"Miss Carter, don't be like that," Steve pleaded.  
"Like what? Honest?"  
"Ellie; they're just worried about you," Natasha told me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "You know how boys are," she added with a conspiratorial smile.

I returned her smile. "Yeah, I guess I do. Doesn't make it any less annoying, though," I complained, glaring at the others. Natasha laughed quietly.  
"True," she agreed. "Come on, we'll go spend some girl time together. I'll tell you about some of my not classified missions."  
"I'd love that, count me in," I agreed. "Bye, guys." Natasha and I walked away, leaving the boys to mull over the situation.  
"Why are women so difficult?" I heard the Captain wonder as Natasha and I turned the corner. We both laughed.

When I returned to the hospital room that night, I found Bruce waiting for me. "Your belongings have been fetched and are waiting for you in your old quarters," he informed me. "I saw what happened today." I glanced over at the security screens in the corner showing Loki's cage.  
"Then you also saw that he did nothing to me," I said, sitting down on his desk and watching him pace.  
"Loki is dangerous," Bruce warned me.  
"I have been told the same thing about _you_!" I retorted spitefully. That pulled Bruce up short and he blinked at me, clearly hurt. "I like you, Bruce. Don't make me change my mind by seeking to control my actions," I requested softly, sliding off the desk and leaving the room without a backwards glance.

When I reached my old room, I found everything just as it had been set up when I was first there. Slamming the door behind me, I set to pacing back and forth across the tight space, fidgeting agitatedly with my fingers and glaring absently at nothing in particular. "There was a reason I left here in the first place," I reminded myself. "People telling me what I would never be able to do. People ignoring me." I huffed a bitter laugh. "I think I almost preferred it when they did!" Stamping my foot in frustration, I sat down on the edge of my bed and glowered at the rug. "Stupid, bloody superhero-vigilantes," I grumbled, throwing myself back onto the bed and sighing, turning my gaze to the clear sky outside my porthole window.


	7. Sharing

It was late in the evening. I came across a few Agents as I walked through the corridors, but they spared me only brief glances, going about their business. Approaching the containment unit, I stepped up the ramp with a polite nod to the guard at the control panel and knocked lightly on the door. Loki looked up at me, blue eyes dull with fatigue, and I smiled at him. "Hello, highness," I greeted. Loki frowned at me in confusion.  
"What is that?" he asked me. I beamed at him, shifting my load.  
"It's bedding. I figure, since you insist on being uncooperative, we can probably afford you a few nights' sleep before we break you. Can I come in?"

Loki nodded slowly and I looked over to the guard. "Open the door," I ordered. The guard looked at me sceptically and I glared at him. "Don't make me sick the Avengers on you, Agent." The door whooshed open and I stepped inside. Loki stood to meet me and I dumped the sheets, doona and pillows into his arms.  
"The Avengers don't know that you're here, do they?" Loki asked and I shook my head.  
"You're not the only person here who can lie convincingly, highness." Loki quirked an elegant brow at me and turned away to set the bedding on the plastic bench.

"Yes, you have already proven that," he responded lowly. "Not many people can get the best of me."  
"I have wondered about that," I admitted softly. "What did you see, or not see, in me before I stabbed you?" I wondered. Loki stiffened and turned his piercing eyes on me, thinning his lips.  
"You are daring," he told me, voice calm, yet somewhat sinister. "I would not keep mentioning that, if I were you. Especially when your precious Avengers don't know you are here." I shrugged.  
"You going to answer my question, or shall I give you a blow by blow to refresh your memory?" Loki glared at me, a muscle twitching visibly in his clenched jaw. I grinned at him.

"Admit it; you find my forward nature refreshing, don't you? I won't tip-toe around you, I'm not here to trick you into giving me information, I'm not trying to make you see the error of your ways. I'm morbidly awaiting your torture, and talking to you like I'd talk to anyone else I knew. When is the last time someone was this honest with you?" Loki looked me over pensively, like I was a puzzle with pieces missing.  
"It has been a long time," he confessed. "I saw myself."  
"What?"  
"That is what I saw in you before you stabbed me. I saw myself, before I knew of my true heritage; tricky and complex. Always searching for approval I could never get. Always thinking, always playing the situation. I should have known that you were playing me," he grumbled, seizing a blanket and shaking it out. I stepped up and took the opposite corners on the sheet, holding it out. "It is not like you to be quiet," Loki commented, once we had set up his bed on the bench.

"It is, actually. I have multiple aspects of my personality. Much like yourself," I told him, fluffing up the pillow before setting it on the bed. "I was thinking. I don't know whether I should be pleased or concerned that you identify with me. Of course, I don't have your family issues, and I'm not royalty, so I'm unlikely to try to conquer a planet myself… I guess I'm okay with this. To be honest; I think I can see a little of myself in you. Only, you're way more proud than I am. I like to laugh at myself." Loki watched me silently as I adjusted the sheets and sighed, sitting on the makeshift bed.  
"Comfortable?" Loki asked me pointedly. I smiled at him tiredly.  
"Sorry, highness. I'll leave you alone now. Goodnight." Loki watched me leave. I was already at the door before he spoke.  
"Goodnight, Miss Carter." I smiled at him over my shoulder before walking away.

"You went behind our backs again! And not just to talk to him, but to give him blankets!" I flinched at Tony's loud, angry shouting.  
"Oh, come on!" I complained. "It's way too early in the morning for this."  
"Ellie, we trusted you," Clint growled. I eyed him off warily.  
"Agent Barton, can you please not peer at me with your assassin face on," I requested uncomfortably. "You're scaring me more than Loki does."

"Me?! _I_ scare you more than Loki?!" In reply, I grabbed the hem of the Captain's shirt and tugged so he was standing in between me and Clint.  
"Yes, you do. Loki has yet to raise his voice to me. You lot never seem to _stop_ shouting at me!" I whined. Steve looked at me, colour seeming to have drained from his face.  
"You really favour Loki?" he asked softly.  
"At the moment?" I said meaningfully, letting my tone speak for itself. "Can I go back to my room now?" I asked, looking down timidly.

"Not just yet." I jumped and squeaked at the sudden, deep voice of Director Fury. "It seems to me that Miss Carter has made some progress with Loki. I think we should allow her to continue. She might be able to find out something useful from him." I blinked at the Director.  
"Well, I can ask him. It may take a while before he deigns to tell me, but I'll give it a go if you'd like me to." Director Fury nodded at me.  
"I would. I shall inform my agents that you are to have free run of Loki's cell." I giggled.  
"Oh, I can't wait to tell him that," I said, grinning wickedly.

"Fury thinks I might be able to get you talking, so he says I can come in here and bother you whenever I like," I informed Loki, stepping inside his cell and grinning at him childishly. Loki blinked at me, apparently unsure how to respond to that piece of information. "So, have you got anything to tell me about the Chitauri?" I asked, getting directly to the point. Loki sighed.  
"Will you believe me if I say 'No'?" he asked dryly. I shook my head.  
"Not really."  
"Then what is the point of talking with me if you think I lie?" I smiled, taking a seat on the floor in front of him again.  
"I find you intriguing," I told him contentedly. "And I want to know why you are the way you are; if you are a product of your environment, or if you're just an all-out psychopath."

"You think that I will simply tell my life story to _you_?" Loki demanded coldly, glaring at me. I shrugged.  
"Probably. I've been told that I'm very easy to talk to." Loki snorted, looking away from me disinterestedly. "Are you angry with Odin?" Loki gave a kind of choking laugh and looked back at me, eyebrows lifted.  
"I cannot believe you just asked me that," he informed me in a voice that was a mixture of cross and amused.  
"Well, believe it, Princeling, coz I just did," I retorted. "I'm angry with my father." This seemed to pique Loki's interest.

"Oh?" I smirked at him.  
"Don't get any ideas, highness. It's not anything you can use against me." Loki shrugged, looking away again. I continued anyway. "A while ago, my father told me that I was a lazy, selfish bitch and I'd never amount to anything. And it hurts, because we used to have a really good relationship." I sighed, leaning back on my hands and staring into space. "But I guess; deep down I always knew what I was. Loved, but misunderstood and never… never _quite_ good enough… I keep tearing myself to pieces searching for approval… And I'm not even adopted!" I added bitterly. When I looked back, Loki was watching me thoughtfully.  
"Why are you telling me this?" he asked.  
"Because I'm making a point!" I huffed. "You're not the only one with Daddy Issues."

"I see," Loki acknowledged, nodding slowly. We lapsed into silence for a moment before he broke it again. "I killed my real father." I blinked at Loki, taken aback by this sudden offering.  
"Did you feel better afterwards?" I wondered, shifting closer. Loki tilted his head, considering.  
"Not exactly," he commented. "There was a certain… satisfaction, I suppose. Laufey abandoned me, after all…"  
"Do you know why?" I asked. "You know, aside from being obviously twisted, of course." Loki's lips twitched upward slightly before he responded.

"I am a runt. Frost Giants value size very highly; they would not waste resources on a baby that would never reach their standards."  
"And why did Odin decided to adopt you?"  
"He had hoped to bring about a permanent peace between our races through my heritage." I nodded slowly, waiting to see if Loki would add anything more to the conversation. Loki looked at me suddenly and smiled, almost approvingly. "You are manipulating me, Miss Carter," he purred. I looked at him through my eyelashes with a conspiratorial smile.

"I am," I agreed. "But I'm manipulating you in a nice way." Loki chuckled and I realised that I actually rather enjoyed the sound of his voice.  
"Go now," Loki ordered. "I've had enough 'sharing' for one day." I smiled, standing.  
"Yeah, it is a bit 'hippy,' isn't it?" I walked towards the door before Loki's voice stopped me.  
"Miss Carter, I don't know what 'hippy' means," he pointed out. I looked over my shoulder at him, giggling.  
"I'll get you a dictionary," I told him. "Catcha later, highness," I called, raising a hand in farewell as I walked out.


	8. Norse Myths

"He's playing you, Ellie," Tony warned me. I looked at him pointedly.  
"Understanding the irony of that statement in three, two, one," I retorted casually. Tony slammed his palm down on the coffee table, making me squeak and jump.  
"This is not a joke, Carter!" I smiled.  
"I love how you call me 'Carter' when you're upset with me, it's so masculine."  
"Ellie," Thor sighed. "I know I told you it was good for my brother to interact with you, but that does not mean that I don't think him dangerous." I smirked.

"I know he's dangerous," I told him. "It's part of his charm. I mean, as a rule, I tend to be attracted to good guys… but Loki's such a fascinating specimen…It's kinda like how I've always wanted a pet tiger. They've got major sex appeal, but they could kill you without too much hassle."  
"You think Loki has sex appeal?" Natasha wondered, apparently the only one willing to confront that particular issue. I shrugged.  
"Sure. I think you've all got sex appeal," I said. "That doesn't mean I intend to act on it. But it's still there."  
"All of us?" Bruce asked from his little spot in the corner of the room. I nodded, grinning at him.  
"Yes, Bruce. _All_ of you."

"Does that include Fury?" Clint asked, apparently amused at that point. I tilted my head, thinking for a moment. I shrugged.  
"Sure. The scars and the eye-patch _are_ rather rakish," I decided.  
"Thank you, Miss Carter." I smiled over my shoulder at Director Fury standing in the doorway.  
"You're welcome, Director. Here to check up on me, too?" I asked cheerfully.  
"Here to ask about Loki." I smiled wider, kneeling on the couch to look over the back at him.  
"Actually, he was far more forthcoming than I thought he would be. But I am unsure how long it will take."

"We haven't got much time, Miss Carter… We will start our own serious interrogations tonight." I winced at the thought, glancing at Thor. He sat resignedly in his seat, fists clenched tightly… I recognised hopelessness when I saw it. After a brief pause, I spoke up.  
"Please may I come too?" I asked hopefully.  
"No." I frowned at the finality of the reply.  
"Damn. I didn't think I'd be shot down quite that swiftly." Silence descended before Fury asked the question that was… probably on everybody else's minds, too.

"You're not as innocent as you seem, are you?" I smiled at him serenely.  
"I am just as innocent as I seem, you just can't understand the way my mind works. If _I_ can't figure it out, you've got no hope. Sorry." I shrugged, slipping back into a sitting position and crossing my legs. "How long do you think you'll be working on Loki for?"  
"Depending on how he holds up… maybe until dawn," Fury sighed, already tiring at the mere thought of working on Loki. "I can't overwork my Agents."  
"Somehow, I have a feeling most of them won't view it as work," I muttered darkly, looking down and picking at my fingernails.

At dawn, I was sitting outside Loki's cage with a book, waiting for him to be returned from whatever scary room they'd taken him to. Footsteps headed towards me and I looked up from my book to find a group of Agents with Loki in the middle and Director Fury bringing up the rear. I watched silently as the cell door opened and Loki was herded into the glass box. I followed along behind and stood out of the way as the Agents left. Director Fury placed a hand on my shoulder briefly as he walked out. The door whooshed shut and I looked Loki over intently.

"So, you broken yet?" I wondered mock-innocently. The look Loki gave me would have been terrifying… if he wasn't grey, sweaty, and trembling spasmodically. I clicked my tongue sympathetically and took my usual seat on the floor in front of him. "Got anything to tell me?"  
"Humans are pathetic." I rolled my eyes.  
"Got anything _useful_ to tell me?" I tried again. Loki panted a kind of rough laugh, head lolling back against the glass behind his bed. I slowly got to my feet, eying off the Frost Giant nervously. "You're not getting hysterical on me, are you? Because I really don't want to have to slap you." Loki glowered at me and I sighed. "Oh, thank goodness. So, what happened, anyway?" I wondered, sitting down again.

"They used some… pitiful human serum on me."  
"Veritas serum?" I asked excitedly. Loki frowned at me, this time in confusion. I grinned. "Right. Sorry, I forgot that kind of pop-culture based humour would be lost on you. Keep talking." There was a pause as Loki eyed me off critically. I sighed and flipped my book open.  
"You've shut yourself in a cell with me, and now you read?" I nodded.  
"If you're not gonna talk to me, then this cell is the quietest place on the base. Perfect for reading." Silence. I resumed reading and let myself become absorbed. It didn't last long.

"Do you know what the serum really was?" Loki asked me. I put my book down and returned my attention to him, shaking my head.  
"I don't have clearance anymore, highness. I don't work here." I narrowed my eyes at Loki suspiciously. His eyes were closed. "Why do you want to know?" I asked. Loki shook his head slowly as a reply. I tilted my head, staring at him. I noticed that he kept swallowing sharply. "Loki?" I drew his name out slowly in a low-pitched tone. He looked at me with a slightly raised eyebrow. "Are you okay?" I asked gently. Loki nodded, closing his eyes again. "Are you really okay, or are you trying to protect your perceived masculinity through stoicism?"

"Are you actually _conscious_ of half the things you say to me?" Loki inquired, looking at me again. I smiled.  
"Do you want me to leave?" I responded, lifting an eyebrow and smirking at him. Loki shrugged.  
"Do as you please," he grumbled, shutting his eyes again. I beamed.  
"Great! I'm gonna stay in here and read!" I decided cheerfully. Standing, I walked over to Loki's bench as he watched me curiously and sat down on the ground beside his leg to lean back on the bench. I opened my book and shifted comfortably, flicking over to the right page.

"What are you reading?" Loki asked me quietly. I looked up into space awkwardly… I really hadn't thought this through…  
"Umm…" I saw Loki tilt his head in my peripheral vision.  
"Miss Carter, what are you reading?" Loki repeated.  
"A… a book of Norse Myths," I replied tentatively.  
"Am I in it?" I nodded, staring at my book again. "Read something to me," Loki ordered.  
"Umm…"

"Just read out the first line on that page," Loki wheedled. I cleared my throat.  
"Chapter Five: Loki and… His… Children," I squeaked, pulling my knees up to my chest uncomfortably. Silence… "You're not trying to kill me with your mind right now, are you?" Loki laughed at that.  
"No. I am not. Read the story to me." I reluctantly obliged. When I finished the chapter, Loki sighed. I looked up at him worriedly.  
"Everything okay, highness?" Loki shrugged.

"What is your opinion on this story?" Loki asked. I blinked rapidly.  
"Y-you're asking my opinion?"  
"Do you have difficulty understanding English?"  
"English; no. This sudden change in behaviour, however…"  
"Miss Carter," Loki said warningly.  
"I think the whole mothering Sleipnir thing is creepy beyond all reason," I replied frankly. "And I myself refuse to engage in sex outside of wedlock. But that's just my views on the matter; I am well aware that few people share my values nowadays. Please don't crack my skull on the edge of the bench."

"What?" Loki wondered, turning his body towards me so he could look down at me more easily.  
"Well, you asked my opinion…"  
"No, no, what was that last part?"  
"Please don't crack my skull on the bench."  
"Why would I do that?" Loki asked, shaking his head at me.  
"Because you're a vengeful god who killed a whole lot of people the last time you were on this planet," I pointed out. Loki snorted.

"They were insignificant," he told me dismissively.  
"And what does that make me?" Loki looked at me wordlessly for a few moments. I stared back, unable to read his annoyingly cool face.  
"You think me a monster, do you not?" Loki asked me finally. I nodded.  
"Yes. I do."  
"Because I've killed? Your precious Avengers have also taken lives."  
"No. Because you call those lives 'insignificant.' And then you don't answer my question. What. Does. That. Make. Me?" I repeated slowly and clearly. Loki thinned his lips, clearly not wanting to answer.

"When you were sent to me, did they know how well you could manipulate the feelings of others?" I frowned quizzically.  
"I am only being myself. I'm not trying to manipulate anyone. Why? What makes you say that?" Loki looked away.  
"I find myself intrigued by your unusual manner; that is all." We were quiet again. Finally, I asked a question I wasn't certain I wanted answered.  
"Why'd you do it?"  
"Kill people?"

"Give birth to a foal and father thee other beast-children." Loki's eyes pierced into mine.  
"Who are you to judge my actions?" I shook my head.  
"I'm not trying to judge; I'm trying to comprehend…But, like I said; it really creeps me out." Loki stared me down and I shifted away from him nervously. Loki shrugged, turning his gaze away from me with a soft sigh.  
"The foal… Sleipnir was… unintentional. I got caught up by the stallion and I couldn't get away. The other three… Fenrir, Jormungandr, Hel… I was young. My relationship with Angrboda was an immature folly."

"Okay, when _you_ say 'immature'…"  
"I was only two-hundred," Loki told me. I blinked at him and he glanced at me out of the corners of his eyes. He smirked at me, clearly amused. "Roughly sixteen or seventeen in mortal years." I nodded once, slowly.  
"Right… So you were just sewing your wild oats, then?" Loki narrowed his eyes at me.  
"I am unfamiliar with that particular phrase," he huffed tiredly. I giggled, running my fingers through my untamed curls.  
"Yeah…not exactly something I want to be the one to explain to you. Ask one of the boys what it means… Ask Stark! He's probably the expert."

"Stark… Oh, _that's_ what you mean," Loki stated, suddenly understanding. I nodded.  
"Yep. Not a discussion for the two of us, I think," I added, smiling awkwardly. Loki laughed quietly.  
"No. I wouldn't want to taint your obvious innocence." I tilted my head at that, looking over the dangerous figure next to me. "What now?" Loki sighed at my expression, pinching the bridge of his nose. I shook my head with a slight smile.  
"Nothing, I just… It surprises me that you would actually care about my innocence." Loki snorted, smiling himself.  
"You and me both, Child." I frowned, pouting at him.  
"Just because _you're_ beyond Ancient," I grumbled, crossing my arms peevishly, looking away.

Loki laughed properly for the first time and I turned back to him, startled. I grinned at the sight hesitantly. Loki's laugh wasn't as loud or deep as Thor's, but it was… nice. It was nice to see him laughing… And it worried me that the Avengers would figure out my thoughts on that and lock me in my room away from the monstrous prince. I mean… I had hair clips, so I could always pick the lock, but still! It's the principle of the matter! Anyway, getting back to the point. Loki stopped laughing, smiling down at me contentedly. "Come. Sit up here," Loki commanded, patting the bench beside him. I eyed him off distrustfully and slowly slid onto the sheets. Loki chuckled again at my obvious reluctance, shaking his head. "Keep reading," Loki told me, leaning his head back against the glass and closing his eyes, hands folded on his lap. I opened the book again and read. "Out loud, Miss Carter," Loki sighed.  
"Oh," I said. "Right." The next hour or so passed with me reading Norse Myths to the God of Mischief… Go figure.


	9. Goodbye

"You _read_ to him," Steve repeated after I'd reported on Loki. I nodded.  
"Yeah, I mean… You'd think that _he_ , of all people, would know about Norse mythology, but…"  
"All of us on Asgard are familiar with the human folktales about us. I believe Loki just wanted your company," Thor told me, placing a large hand over my bony shoulder. "I don't think he can be blamed for that, given the circumstances." I could clearly see the '…' running through the others' minds.

"So, are you saying that Loki likes me? Coz I'm not sure I've got quite that vibe from him. I'm pretty sure he still doesn't know if he wants to murder me or not."  
"And so you sit next to him and read," Tony pointed out. "Ellie, did you hit your head when Loki attacked you? Bruce, maybe you should give her a brain scan…" He was cut off when I hurled a cushion into his face angrily.  
"Shut up, Stark. I don't need a bloody brain scan; not everything can be explained by science!"  
"Well, I wish it could, because then I could find a way to cure your insanity!" Tony shouted back, tossing the pillow at my head. I blocked it and it fell to the floor.

"I am not insane!" I yelled at him standing. "I'm an Empath!" I stalked toward the playboy aggressively. "I feel more than you ever will, and I understand. I understand how Loki feels, and so I choose to stay with him. Just because you can't fathom anything beyond shallow, instant gratification does not mean the rest of us are bound to your limited capabilities! You are clearly lacking in basic human compassion," I snarled.  
"Loki isn't human!" Tony raged, gripping my shoulders and shaking me.  
"Evidently, neither are you!" I retorted, shoving his chest so he stumbled away from me.

Tony stared at me and I glared back. "You're a robot grasping at life. I don't believe that you care for anything as much as you care for those inanimate suits," I told him coolly. Turning on my heel, I left the room without looking at anyone else, head held high. The last image of Tony stayed in my mind. He looked stunned that I'd fight back like that, but that wasn't all. He had mouthed my name silently, like his voice was choked off. He looked hurt. But I was through dealing with his stunted emotional growth; it was too much for a feeling-based creature such as myself.

There was a gentle rap on my door. I looked up, wide-eyed. I didn't get visitors. "Who is it?" I asked warily.  
"It's Bruce, Ellie. May I come in?" I sighed, flopping back on my bed.  
"Door's open, Bruce." The door creaked and Bruce looked in, slightly sheltered behind the door.  
"Hey," he said in his usual, soft, husky voice. I eyed him off tiredly.  
"And now you've come to play peacemaker, have you?" I asked, sitting up and pushing my wild hair out of my face. Bruce shrugged, moving to stand just inside the doorway.

"Well, I'd like you and Tony to make up; I mean… you were rather harsh on him, Ellie." I lifted an eyebrow at him, unimpressed. "I'd like to take you for a scan…"  
"Get out," I snapped. Bruce looked at me, shifting from foot to foot.  
"… To see how you're healing," he finished hesitantly. I blinked at him.  
"Oh," I said softly. "Sorry. I thought you were carrying on Stark's insanity theory. Do you have time now?" Bruce nodded, holding his arm out to me. I stood and let him usher me from the room, walking beside him to the lab.

"Have you felt any pain recently?" I frowned.  
"Only in my head. I call it 'Tony Stark,'" I growled. Bruce looked at me, concerned.  
"You didn't strike me as the aggressive type." I looked at him pointedly.  
"Neither did you, until I found out you were the Hulk," I responded. Bruce looked away, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Hop on the bed. I'm going to give you an ultrasound to make sure all of the repairs on your internal organs are holding up." I obeyed, tucking my shirt up to my lower ribs, just past my Loki scar. The ultrasound was over quickly and I cleaned myself off with paper towels as Bruce evaluated the images.

He sighed, taking off his glasses and rubbing at his eyes. "It all looks fine. You're a very fast healer, Miss Carter," Bruce told me with a small smile. I looked at him, a smile playing on my lips.  
"So, does that mean I can go home now?" I asked eagerly. Bruce nodded.  
"If… if that's what you want." I tilted my head.  
"What is it, Bruce? You look sad." Bruce shook his head.  
"No, Ellie. I'm glad you're okay… It'll just be different without you here, that's all." I smiled at the doctor kindly.  
"Don't worry, Bruce. I'm sure you'll forget about me in no time." I patted his arm as I walked past him to the door and left.

"You're leaving?" Clint echoed. I tilted my head… I seemed to be doing that a lot, lately.  
"Why are you surprised? I was only ever going to stay here until Bruce told me I could go," I reminded them.  
"Yes, but… I suppose we all assumed that after… we spent some time together…"  
"Captain, I'm still not Agent material, I'd still only be the 'Coffee Girl,' and I'd rather go back to my massage therapy clinic, and my jazz club –if it's rebuilt- and get back to making a hands-on difference to people's lives. Thanks anyway," I stated firmly. "I kinda thought… you guys might be happy for me." I scratched my scalp and combed my hair out of my face. "You know what, I have to pack. See ya 'round," I said quickly, power-walking away from them.

"Lady Ellie!" I looked up at Thor coming down the hallway, beaming warmly at me. His smile faltered when he saw my expression. "Ellie, has something happened?" Thor asked, approaching and placing his hands protectively on my arms.  
"Bruce says I'm back to normal," I sighed. Thor looked confused.  
"I do not understand. Is this not good news?" I nodded.  
"I thought so, but now the Captain and Agent Barton are upset with me." Thor shook his head.  
"I still do not understand. Should they not be pleased by your recovery?" I sighed again, heavily.

"I'm leaving, Thor. And the others… they're not happy about it. Even Bruce was upset. I don't know about Tasha, and after what I said to Stark, I don't think he'll be cut up about it, but… now what am I supposed to do?" Thor looked at me seriously and I waited, cursing my inability to decipher his expression. Finally, Thor took a deep breath, slid his hand down my arm, lifted my hand and kissed my knuckles.  
"I wish you happiness, Lady Ellie Carter," he told me with a gentle smile, covering my hand completely with both of his. He looked at me thoughtfully for a moment. "You have spirit. I believe Jane would like you." I smiled. I had been told about Jane before.

"Thank you, Thor," I smiled. Thor nodded and I looked past him to my door. "I, um… I have to go pack," I told him.  
"Of course," he replied, releasing me. As I walked away, he called after me. "The others are happy for you, Ellie. We will miss you, that is all." I looked back at him and nodded.  
"Yeah. I'll miss you lot, too."

I was still outside Loki's cell at dawn when the Agents brought him back. This time, it looked like they were mostly carrying him, which immediately aroused my suspicions. Loki would never allow that sort of indignity if he was in full possession of himself. "Director Fury, what is the serum you gave him?" I asked.  
"It is none of your concern, Miss Carter. If I were you, I'd focus on getting the information we need." I nodded dutifully and walked into the cell. The door closed behind me and I looked at Loki slumped on the bench.

"Highness," I greeted softly. Loki looked up at me with eyes surrounded by bruise-like shadows. He remained silent. "Fury still wants me to question you," I said, walking closer, slowly. No response, although the prince kept his pale eyes trained on me as I moved. I stood in front of him, just out of his reach. We stared silently at each other before I broke the silence. "Loki, I'm leaving the base. They're gonna drop me off in three hours' time. It's unlikely I'll be coming back, so you either tell me what they want to know within the next three hours, or, the way things are going, Shield will kill you trying to get the information." Loki smiled bitterly and I saw blood on his teeth.  
"I've already told you, Miss Carter. I don't know why they're back," Loki stated coolly. I tilted my head.

"Honestly and truly?" I asked. Loki laughed, raspy.  
"Yes, Miss Carter. Honestly and truly." I looked at Loki sceptically.  
"Stark says you're playing me. Bruce says you're dangerous. So does Thor, but he thinks you like me."  
"My so-called brother is a sentimental fool," Loki snarled, wiping blood off his lips with his hand. I looked down, holding my hands behind my back and scuffing the toe of my shoe.  
"Do you really not like anyone?" I asked, looking up at Loki through my eyelashes. Loki tilted his head, smirking.

"Don't look at me like that, Miss Carter."  
"Why not?"  
"Because all your feminine charms won't work on me," he growled, looking away. I smiled, turning to look at Loki from the corner of my eyes.  
"You think I've got charms?" I challenged softly. Loki looked back at me.  
"You're twisting my words," he commented. I smiled brighter.  
"What? Did you think you were the only one who could?" I wondered, laughing quietly. Loki ignored me, looking away again.

"You might as well leave; I have nothing to tell you." I frowned.  
"Now that doesn't sound like you. What's wrong, Princeling?" I inquired gently, stepping closer. "Last time you recovered from your interrogation quite swiftly, what's changed?" Loki shrugged.  
"They increased the dose."  
"Are you okay?"  
"Why do you care?" Loki hissed. I glared at the prince sharply.  
"Because… Actually, I have no idea why. You're right; I should go. Get the door," I commanded the guard, turning on my heel.

"Fury won't be pleased with you," Loki threatened. I looked at him over my shoulder.  
"Fury doesn't own me. Enjoy your time here, Your Highness." I stepped out of the cell and started down the hallway before a sickly coughing started up behind me. Sighing, I ran my fingers through my hair tiredly and turned back. Loki wasn't visible anymore, so I assumed that he was in the little bathroom in the corner of the containment unit. "I'm sorry; could you let me back in, please?" I asked the guard. He obliged me and I stepped inside again. "Loki, what's going on?" I asked, standing outside the bathroom door with my ear pressed to the surface.

He didn't reply, but I could hear him being sick. "Come on, Loki. Open the door." A pause, then,  
"It's not locked." I turned the knob and the door swung in. Loki was kneeling in front of the sink with the tap running, his hands gripping the rim of the basin and his forehead resting against the bowl. I stepped forward slowly and hesitantly placed my hand on his shoulder. He exhaled slowly, turning his head slightly to look at me. I used my free hand to press the backs of my fingers against his forehead.  
"What's your body temperature usually like? Are you cooler than I am, or about the same?"

"Slightly cooler," Loki groaned.  
"Then you have got a definite fever. Do you think you're going to throw up again?" Loki shook his head sluggishly. "Then, come on. Let's get you more comfortable." I held out my hand to him and he took it, letting me pull him to his feet. He put his arm over my shoulders and I helped him over to the bed. He is really heavy, just for the record. "Okay, you should take off your jacket," I said when he was seated. To my surprise, he not only removed his jacket, but also pulled his shirt off. I stared at his bare torso for a moment before taking a deep breath. "You are more like your brother than you think you are," I told him. Loki grunted in response, lying down.

"Now give me a moment; I'm going to go and get some cold water to cool you off with. Door, please." The door opened and I headed for the kitchen.  
"Ellie, what are you doing?" Bruce asked as he and the Captain met up with me in the hallways.  
"I…" I paused as I thought through what, exactly, I was doing. "I seem to be in the process of nursing the God of Mischief… Okay, Tony's insanity theory is starting to gain some merit," I grumbled, scrubbing my sleeve across my face.

"Miss Carter, I really think you should let it be. Fury won't take it kindly if you interfere too much," Steve commented, putting a gentle hand on my shoulder. I nodded.  
"Yes. Yes, you're right, of course," I agreed, looking down. "I don't know what I was thinking."  
"Don't worry. We know it's just in your nature to look after people," Bruce assured me, gently stroking my hair. I nodded, keeping my eyes downcast. Tony and Thor came around the other corner. Tony's eyes were blazing and I squeaked, skittering to stand behind the Captain, bunching my fists in his shirt.

"Relax, Tony. She's already seen our point," Bruce said soothingly.  
"So, she will not return to my brother?" Thor wondered.  
"Well, I should probably explain to him…"  
"Let us do that, Ellie," Bruce interrupted. "We can handle Loki." I nodded, still keeping a firm grip on Steve's shirt. Steve looked over his shoulder at me.  
"Miss Carter, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Well, I know you won't let anyone hit a woman, and I'm pretty sure you could beat Mr Stark up, so I am using you to protect myself from him, because he could most certainly beat me up."  
"You really think I'd do that?" Tony demanded, trying to see around Steve to me.  
"When you come stalking around a corner in my direction with murder in your eyes, yes," I stated, still keeping Steve between us. "Especially after our argument."  
"I only fought with you because I was worried about you. Now what's this Thor tells me about you leaving?"  
"You only have to put up with me for three more hours, after which you probably won't ever see me again."

"I didn't mean to scare you away," Tony told me quietly. I slowly stepped out from behind Steve and looked at him.  
"You didn't. I was always set to leave at the earliest opportunity, remember? Are you going to go talk to Loki now? Because if you aren't, I'm going to go tell him myself."  
"We're going," Steve said, walking back toward the cell with Bruce just behind him. I saw Tony take a step towards me at the edge of my vision and I stepped forward to meet him, wrapping my arms around his chest and resting my head on his shoulder, surprising him.  
"I don't hate you, Tony," I told him. I let go and took a few steps back again. "I wanted you to know that before I left." I walked away without waiting for a response.

I waited in the lab, watching the Steve, Bruce and Thor talking to Loki. When they left, I went back to my room until it was almost time for landing before heading for the containment unit. The guard opened the door straight away and I stepped inside as Loki groaned. "I told you I understand. Why would I care about the woman's whereabouts, anyway?" he growled, rolling onto his side facing the wall. I lifted a brow at him.

"You know, you shouldn't have those blankets on if you've got a fever." Loki twisted back onto his back and turned his head to look at me.  
"The Avengers told me you wouldn't be back," Loki said. I nodded.  
"Mm hmm, and you didn't care." I walked over and yanked the blankets off him. Loki flinched at the change in temperature. "I know you feel cold, but you aren't, so just leave it alone," I insisted firmly. "I only came to say goodbye. Goodbye, Princeling." I turned on my heel and walked out.

I hauled my bags out and shoved them into the boat set to go to shore before climbing in after them. I looked out towards the shore, waiting to leave when an arm wrapped around my back and another one slipped under my knees and I was lifted into the air. I squeaked and flung my arms around the culprit, afraid of being dropped. "You really thought we'd let you get away without a proper goodbye?" Tony chuckled, putting me down in front of the other Avengers.  
"You did last time," I pointed out.  
"You're gonna keep holding that against us, aren't you?" Clint sighed, shaking his head. I smiled.  
"It's a fact!" I defended.

"Well, we aren't going to miss seeing you off this time," Bruce told me, taking my hand. "You take care of yourself, Ellie." I nodded.  
"You too, Bruce. I promise I'll send you those Anzacs." Bruce nodded, smiling and let my hand go.  
"You keep out of trouble, kid," Clint instructed me, tapping me gently under the chin to lift my head.  
"No promises," I retorted mischievously. Clint snorted, shaking his head. Thor took my hand and kissed it again.  
"Farewell, Lady Ellie." I smiled and bobbed a little curtsey in return. Natasha and I hugged.  
"Goodbye, Captain," I said, saluting. Steve chuckled and adjusted my hand carefully.  
"Perfect," he told me. He sighed. "Goodbye, Miss Carter."  
"No chance of a goodbye kiss is there?" Tony wondered. I giggled, pushing his face away playfully.  
"Aww, nick off, ya bloody Playboy," I complained lightly. "You behave yourself," I told him. "Goodbye, everyone," I said, climbing into the boat before they lowered it. It didn't take long to get to shore, and from there, I took a taxi home. I sighed as I dragged my cases down the hallway to my apartment. I unlocked the door and hauled them into the room, dumping them and shutting the door before flicking on the light… And shrieking, pulling a Taser out of my handbag and aiming at the stranger in a sharp, grey suit sitting on my couch.

"Miss Ellie Carter, do not be alarmed," the man told me in a smooth, deep, plum-in-the-mouth British voice, standing slowly and holding up his hands. I lifted a brow at him, laughing darkly.  
"You're kidding, right?" I challenged. "You've got some nerve, you weird, British stalker."  
"You have attracted some attention, Miss Carter. You worked with the Avengers, did you not?" I tilted my head curiously, keeping my gun trained on the gentleman.  
"In a way," I agreed warily.  
"We've seen your file, Miss Carter. We believe that you have potential."

"You hacked Shield?" I demanded, astonished.  
"Yes," the man stated frankly. I… found that impressive, I hate to admit it.  
"Potential for what?" I inquired slowly.  
"I belong to an organisation, not unlike Shield, officially called the International Defense Elite Squad. We call it the Ides. We have a new project in the works, and we believe you are a viable candidate to become a technologically enhanced Agent." I lowered my Taser, shoving it back in my bag again.  
"Sit down," I invited, making my way towards the kitchen. "I promised a friend some biscuits, so you keep talking while I bake. Would you like some tea?"


	10. Agent Carter

I walked down the familiar hallways with unfamiliar confidence. I kept a respectful step back from my boss, in line with my partner. It had been two months since I'd dropped off the grid to undergo several surgeries followed by intensive training with The Ides. My partner was more experienced than I was, but I was a fast learner. I could keep up. We walked onto the bridge and halted as my boss approached the dark figure at the controls. "Director Johnston."  
"Director Fury," my boss returned. "So good to be aboard your helicarrier." Director Fury nodded before glancing over me and my partner.  
"These your new Agents?" Director Johnston nodded.

"My best. And your Avengers are where?"  
"They're on their way," Director Fury stated firmly. He looked over at my partner again. "Your man certainly looks impressive."  
"Agent Phillips is the best. He's never failed at a single assignment since we altered him."  
"And you haven't been pulled up by any ethical conundrums?" Director Fury inquired. Director Johnston smiled slightly.  
"No. There weren't any with your Captain, were there?"  
"Captain Rogers is from the forties." Director Johnston nodded his understanding. It was a different time.

The door behind me opened and I glanced at the newcomers before facing forward again. Captain Rogers, Agent Barton and Tony Stark had just entered the bridge. They hardly spared me or my partner a look, but they fixed on Director Johnston. "Who's this?" Tony demanded.  
"Director Fury, what is going on here?" Steve asked levelly.  
"We have recently come across information about another organisation like ours called the International Defense Elite Squad. This is their Director, Director Johnston."  
"It is an honour to meet such legendary heroes," Director Johnston greeted the three Avengers. "I have heard much about you."

"The news is full of stories, Director. Not all of them are true," Clint commented. Director Johnston shook his head.  
"I don't trust the media. I got my information from a much more personal source." Director Johnston didn't once look at me. The door opened again and Thor and Agent Romanoff entered.  
"What is going on here?" Natasha asked.  
"Is the Earth under threat again?" Thor wondered aggressively.  
"Not from me, Thor Odinson," Director Johnston assured the Asgardian. "We are on the same side, I swear it."

Suddenly, Bruce came into the room, looking around wildly before fixing his stare on me. I kept my eyes trained straight ahead as he approached me. "It is you, isn't it?" Bruce breathed. "I was watching on surveillance, it has to be you." I said nothing as all eyes turned on me. Director Johnston smiled as he looked me over.  
"Ah, yes. I had forgotten; you used to work here, did you not, Agent Carter?" I nodded once tightly.  
"Yes sir," I confirmed, emotionless.

"Well, if Director Fury does not object, why don't you take Agent Phillips and go and look around your old home?" Director Fury nodded, so I thumped my fist against my chest and bowed my head before turning on my heel and stalking out in a mirror action of Phillips without acknowledging any of the Avengers.  
"Ellie," I heard Bruce mumble behind me. I didn't turn.

I stood staring down at the blue gym mat at my feet. I couldn't even count how many times I had been tossed onto that surface like no more than a paperweight. They'd have a harder time of it now.  
"Ellie." I looked up as the Avengers entered the room.  
"It's Agent Carter, now," Phillips interrupted. I looked at him briefly before returning my attention to the Avengers.  
"Two months. You send a batch of cookies, and then we never hear from you again. You don't use your credit card, you don't make any calls, you just disappear without a trace," Tony continued as though Agent Phillips hadn't interrupted.

"I joined the Ides," I responded simply.  
"Miss Carter, what happened to you?" Steve asked me softly. "We looked for you."  
"That information is classified; however I can tell you that I am now a technologically enhanced Agent."  
"What does that mean? Ellie, what have they done to your eye?" Bruce asked, staring at the red lens that now covered the surface of my right eyeball.  
" _Agent Carter_ ," Agent Phillips said again, more firmly. "Ellie doesn't belong to Shield anymore; she belongs to the Ides."

"The lens allows me to have night- and heat-vision. It also works like a camera to change my visual focus and capture the images I see. But the technology belongs to the Ides, and I have been given strict instructions not to let you, nor Mr Stark, examine my person," I told Bruce professionally.  
"So why are you back?" Clint asked roughly, crossing his arms and eying off my partner coldly. Agent Phillips maintained an impassive facade.  
"My Director requested that I accompany him and I acquiesced."  
"You do not sound yourself, Lady… Agent Carter," Thor amended.  
"I have always had the ability to express myself using words not commonly heard in colloquial speech," I refuted.

"No, that is not it. You used to have more… emotion, more soul in your expression. I do not understand this new distance in you… Agent."  
"The Ides demands a certain level of conduct in its agents, and I endeavour to uphold their standards," I explained. "I believe that I am making myself perfectly clear when I address you, please correct me if my assumption is erroneous."  
"No, we understand you, all right," Tony stated bitterly, thin-lipped. "You've changed." I looked at Tony and nodded.  
"In more ways than one," I agreed.

We would be staying aboard the helicarrier for a while, exchanging information and assessing each other's skills. My boss and partner were ushered into spare rooms, but the agent took me down the hallway to a separate room. It wasn't my room, and it was in an area I was unfamiliar with. This was where the most respected agents' rooms were. This was where the Avengers stayed when they were aboard the helicarrier. "This is where you will reside for the remainder of your stay aboard the helicarrier."  
"On whose authority?" I inquired blankly.  
"Director Fury's, ma'am," the agent informed me before leaving me. My things were all neatly arranged in my new room, just the way they were when I was living here.

I stepped inside and looked around. I walked over to the porthole and looked out over the clouds, smiling. The door opened and I sighed, shaking my head. "Now, I know Fury doesn't give a cuss about where they put me, so it had to have something to do with you," I huffed, turning around to face the Avengers crowding into my room with my fist propped on my hip.  
"We wanted you away from the others. We're worried about you," Natasha told me. I dropped my hand and resumed my blank persona.  
"There is no need to worry. I am simply another agent, like yourself," I replied to her.  
"That's what worries me," Natasha retorted. "You aren't like me."

"I am now," I responded, unfazed. "Now, I must retire for the evening. Please leave." I turned my back on the Avengers again and returned my gaze to the clouds.  
"What happened to you?" Clint wondered quietly.  
"I grew up," I stated flatly. "If that bothers you; too bad. Leave now."  
"Wow. That Ides place has really done a number on you," Tony commented, grabbing my arm and tugging me around to face him. My training kicked in and I immediately twisted my body so the arm he was holding me with was pulled up behind his back. There was a loud pop and Tony yelped as I dislocated his shoulder without a second's hesitation and shoved him down onto his knees.

"I am not the little girl you remember anymore, Stark," I hissed in his ear, loud enough for the others to hear. I tugged his arm a little higher and Tony's breath left him as the tension caught in his chest. His free hand flailed at my shin as he tried to push me away. "I am not here for you or the Avengers now. I have a new job, a new agenda, and a new set of skills. If you don't want things to get ugly, stay out of my way." I pulled Tony to his feet and quickly slipped his shoulder back into place with another audible snap, making him gasp. The fading sunlight fell across the right side of my face from the window, making my red eye glow. I knew it was an unsettling sight, but I didn't care anymore. I was a new person now, my looks were no longer important. I pushed him into Thor and eyed the shaken group off darkly. "Get. Out," I spat sharply. This time, they did as I told them to. Steve was the last out. He cast me a perplexed, hurt look before he shut the door. It took a moment for the aggression in me to fade, and then I fell onto the bed with a tired sigh.

 _You handled that perfectly, Agent Carter_ , a posh, British voice sounded in my mind. I tugged on my earlobe to activate The Ides' communication device embedded in the flesh and thought of my partner. There was a beep in my ear, so I knew we were connected.  
 _Thank you, Agent Phillips_ , I responded.  
 _You are not regretting your decision to accept my offer, are you?_ I shook my head, even though he couldn't see me through my camera because I wasn't looking at myself.  
 _Of course not!_ I thought back. _You made me an offer I couldn't refuse. If pushing the Avengers away is the price I must pay for my position within The Ides, then I am willing to sever all ties to do my job effectively!_  
 _Yes, I saw_ , he acknowledged before disconnecting from me. I sighed and tugged on my earlobe, switching off my device.


	11. Miss Carter

I walked out into the corridor, wanting to get a glass of water from the cafeteria when I heard someone groan. I paused, tilting my head and listening intently. Another groan, accompanied by the sound of rustling material and a thump. I wandered over to the room it came from and turned on my heat-vision. There was a figure on the bed, twitching and thrashing like they were fighting something. I blinked, turning off the heat-vision and tilted my head again before knocking on the door. No response, so I tried the knob. The door was unlocked and I peeked inside, instantly recognising the figure in the bed. Steve Rogers groaned again, saying a name this time. "Peggy." I sighed and walked over to the bed.  
"Captain?" I tried gently. No response. I sighed again, rougher this time and shook my head.

"Captain America!" I tried again, gripping his shoulder. Steve's eyes flew open and he threw a punch aimed at my head. I held up my hand and his fist connected with my palm. Before my operations, he would have knocked me out cold, but all my muscles and sinews had been reinforced with metal cables to increase my strength more than I would ever have been capable of doing naturally. That being said; it still really hurt my hand. As Steve's eyes adjusted, he blinked at me, panting deeply.  
"Ellie!" he breathed out heavily. I nodded, releasing his fist. "Ellie Carter," he said, less out of breath, staring at me. I nodded again, slowly.  
"Yes," I stated, frowning curiously. Steve pushed himself into a sitting position, revealing his bare torso. I blinked at him. He was usually like me, modest and reserved. But he was hot, just for the record.

"Carter," Steve repeated. "Are you… are you related to Peggy?" he asked hesitantly. I nodded tentatively. "Can you tell me about her? Can you tell me what happened? What happened after…" he took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "After I crashed?" he finished. I shifted uncomfortably, thinking over this awkward situation.  
"Hang on… I'm gonna… I just… Hang on," I told him, holding out my hands before leaving. When I returned, Steve was curled up on his bed in the fetal position facing the wall. I cleared my throat and he sat up, looking at the tray in my hands in confusion. "Chamomile tea," I explained. "Tea helps with everything," I added, sitting on the end of his bed and putting down the tray between us. Steve crossed his legs and I poured him a cup of tea, adding milk and sugar.

"Peggy was my great Aunt," I informed the Captain, handing him the cup before preparing my own.  
"Was?" The Captain asked, carefully cradling the delicate china. I nodded.  
"I'm sorry, Steve. She died; five years before you were recovered." Steve closed his eyes tightly, lowering his head. I placed one of my tiny hands on his large wrist comfortingly.  
"What… What happened to her?" I smiled, retrieving my hand and sipping my tea.  
"She slipped away in her sleep; no pain, no hassle. She just didn't wake up again. But she lived a good life after you."  
"Did she marry?" Steve asked before taking a large gulp of his tea. I shook my head.

"No. Auntie Peg never did get over you." Steve looked guilty and I smiled at him sweetly. "Don't fret, Captain. She lived a good life, as I said. She stayed in the military until she got too old, and then she ran a little tea shop in London. You can guess where I got my tea fondness from," I laughed quietly. "Auntie Peggy was always a popular lady; she had many friends and many suitors. She was my pen-pal. I only met her twice, because my grandmother moved with my grandfather to Australia, where I was born and raised. But we were always in contact with each other. She told me all about you, and the war, and she gave me great advice. She told me not to settle for anyone; I had to wait for my very own 'Captain.' And if he didn't come, I would still be okay. She said I was very much like her."  
"You are," Steve agreed. I smiled. "You've even got the same hair; but yours is longer."  
I nodded. "Yeah, I know. But hers didn't have as much red in it, either." Steve nodded.  
"That's true… She wasn't unhappy, was she?" he asked sadly.  
"A little," I answered truthfully. "She missed you, Steve. She talked about you a lot. That's why I liked you, even before I met you. Auntie Peggy said you were the most wonderful, brave, infuriating man she ever met."  
"Infuriating?" Steve echoed. I laughed.  
"She said you could hardly string two sentences together when you were with her." Steve smiled slightly, looking down.

"She was… quite an intimidating woman," he said. I smiled.  
"You're not the most approachable person yourself," I replied. Steve looked up at me, wide-eyed. "I mean to strangers," I clarified. "You're Captain America; you kick asses for a living!" I exclaimed. Steve coughed shyly, a blush staining his high-boned cheeks. I giggled. "Sorry, Sweetie, but that's how we talk nowadays." Steve nodded.  
"I know." I drained the last of my tea and stood.  
"I should go," I sighed. I picked up the tray and held my hand out for the Captain's empty cup. He gave it to me and I headed to the door.  
"Thank you, Miss Carter. I knew you were still in there." I turned back to Steve blankly.  
"I did it for Auntie Peggy," I stated smoothly, leaving.

There was a loud crash as I sent a Shield agent sailing into the wall of the training arena. He used to kick my skinny ass every time we fought. It was extremely satisfying to be the one doing the ass-kicking now. I turned back to face the two directors and my partner, carefully keeping my smugness hidden. Director Fury stared at me hardly while my boss looked smug himself. Agent Phillips was just like me; poker-faced as usual. "Agent Romanoff; your turn," Fury instructed. Natasha approached me calmly. She was faster than I was, but I was stronger. And more aggressive, which could be a good or bad thing.

I didn't have much time to think when Natasha launched a kick at me. Her foot crunched into my jaw, knocking me back. I caught myself on my hands and sprang back into a standing position in time to see her come at me again. I caught her punch and twisted her arm, popping her elbow. Natasha hardly reacted, kicking at my legs. I let the kick knock out one of my knees and pulled on her arm. My increased strength sent her pitching over my head and I pulled forward so she landed hard on her shoulders instead of displacing the impact across her back. Natasha shouted and I flipped backwards to land on top of her, pulling my arm back and driving towards her throat with my metal-tipped-gloved hand. I stopped just before I made contact with her, but it was clear that I would have torn her throat open if I had continued. Natasha stared into my eyes and I lifted my hand to rub at my jaw, rising languidly to my feet and returning my attention to my superiors.

"That's enough, Agent Carter. Hit the showers," Director Johnston ordered. I bowed my head and thumped my chest before leaving without a second glance. As soon as I'd had a shower, I stalked through the corridors, hoping my boss or partner wouldn't call before I'd reached my goal. Luckily for me, I managed to make it through the halls and up the ramp without being summoned. I stood at the glass door silently and waited, watching the pallid, unkempt figure behind it. Loki turned to face me and looked surprised to see me there.  
"Miss Carter?" he wondered, taking in my new appearance.  
"Agent Carter now," I corrected emotionlessly, observing his slight limp and the dark rings around his sunken eyes. He was ill; Shield was still torturing him. Loki looked confused.

"I didn't know you had returned to Shield," he commented.  
"I have not," I replied. "I'm with a different agency now. The International Defence Elite Squad. Also known as The Ides." Loki stepped closer to me.  
"Lift your face," he ordered. I remained expressionless as I did as he asked. "What have they done to your eye?" he asked curiously.  
"Improved it," I responded evenly.  
"Your footsteps don't sound the way they used to. You sound heavier now."

"I am heavier," I informed the prince. "I have metal cables throughout my body to make me stronger."  
"Why?" Loki asked, shaking his head, kneading at his neck uncomfortably.  
"To improve my combat abilities," I explained. "I just took down Agent Romanoff in a sparring match."  
"You sound different," Loki stated, frowning at me.  
"I sound like an Agent of The Ides," I replied.

"Why are you here?" Loki wondered.  
"My boss asked me to come." Loki shook his head.  
"No, why are you here with me?"  
"Because I wanted to see you again. And now I shall leave once more." I gave Loki a sharp nod and turned to go.  
"What have they done to you, Miss Carter? What did they change in you?" Loki called after me. I looked back at him, but didn't approach.  
"They gave me power," I answered. "They changed everything." I walked away again, keeping my forceful emotions pinned firmly under my collected exterior.

 _What are you doing, Agent Carter?_ Agent Phillips asked. I activated my communication device.  
 _I am returning to my room_ , I replied.  
 _Where were you?_ I hesitated.  
 _Visiting Loki_.  
 _And what did he tell you?_ I sighed, glancing back over my shoulder.  
 _Nothing of importance_.  
 _Did you ask him for the information?_  
 _… Yes._ I lied.


	12. She's Back

"…The damage to his leg came when he fought against his interrogators. He was shot in the thigh and refused any medical assistance." I listened to Fury's report blank-faced. Inside, I was seething.  
 _Of course he refused medical assistance; willful, conceited being that he is_ , I thought to myself wearily.  
"Last time she was here, Miss Carter seemed to make the most progress with Loki," Fury continued, turning to Johnston. "If you have no objections, I'd like to send her in again. As her normal self instead of as your agent. She wasn't acting as an agent last time." Johnston looked me over thoughtfully and I kept myself tightly under control, not reacting.

"Agent Carter, do you think you remember how to be a civilian?" Johnston asked.  
"Yes sir," I confirmed flatly.  
"Would you be open to helping Shield with their inquiries?"  
"I will do whatever you require of me," I replied, still without emotion. Johnston nodded.  
"Very well, Fury. You may borrow my girl, for the time being," Johnston allowed. "Agent Carter; you are to obey Director Fury's orders as if he belonged to The Ides."  
"Yes sir," I agreed.

"Agent Carter," Fury said, taking over. I looked at him blankly. "I would like you resume your previous relationship with Loki; get him talking again." I let my gaze flick over to Johnston and he nodded confirmation. I looked back at Fury and smiled properly for the first time since I'd been back on board.  
"Well, I can give it a go," I chirped easily. "He's not exactly Mr Congenial, you know," I added, standing and striding from the room. I paused before trotting back and popping my head back in the door. "I get full reign again; yes?" I asked. Fury nodded and I giggled and left again.  
"I can't believe it," I heard Clint say. "She's back." I giggled louder as I traipsed down the hallway towards Loki's cell.

Loki's slightly slumped back was to the door again. Apparently the agent at the controls had been told to expect me because he opened the door immediately. Loki lifted his head and squared his shoulders before turning purposefully to face me… and blinking in surprise. I smirked at him, popping a hip and propping my hand on it. "Hello, Princeling," I purred. Loki frowned at me, unsure.  
"Miss Carter, what are you doing?" he demanded. I shrugged.  
"I have been ordered to resume our previous relationship, so here I am. Back to my old self… except for the physical changes, of course," I added, giggling again.

"Now," I said, getting down to business. I stalked towards him and walked passed to sit on his bed before patting the spot next to me. Loki quirked an eyebrow at me, thinning his lips, but sat anyway. "Fury said they shot you. And, once again, you refused help, so have you still got a bullet embedded in your thigh?" Loki sighed, leaning back against the glass again. He nodded.  
"Yes," he stated.  
"And you won't let anyone from Shield take a look?" he turned his narrowed, green eyes on me.

"Absolutely not," he hissed.  
"So let me take a look!" I responded. Loki closed his eyes, growling. I waited, unsure. My enhancements may be enough to deal with ordinary people, but an alien prince might be a little too much for me; even without his full capabilities. Suddenly, Loki turned himself to face me; lifting his leg onto the bench so I could see his thigh. I reached out with my gloved hand and slashed a line through the leather to display the bullet wound. I bared my teeth and hissed, crinkling my nose at the obviously infected hole.

"Loki, one of these days, your pride will kill you," I informed him curtly, standing.  
"Where are you going?" Loki asked, watching me walk away.  
"To get medical supplies!" I exclaimed. "We can't all be magicians," I reminded him, leaving. "Okay, Bruce let me take a few of his things to use on you," I said when I returned. Loki was sitting on the bed with his injured leg stretched out off the edge and his other leg bent up on the bench so his elbow rested on his knee. I lifted an eyebrow at the position. "Is this your sexy pose or something?" I asked, unimpressed.

"Why? Do you think me attractive?" Loki retorted. I narrowed my eyes.  
"Not particularly," I responded, shooting him down without hesitation. Loki smirked.  
"You're lying," he told me. I returned his smirk.  
"And you've been so good at figuring that out in the past," I challenged. Loki's smirk fell and he glared at me. I put the med kit on the floor beside the bed as I sat down. "Give me your leg," I ordered, patting my lap. Loki grudgingly obliged, curling his lip at me.  
"I hope you know what it is that you are doing, Miss Carter."  
"I've had my training," I assured the prince, digging through the supplies to find what I needed. "But this is going to hurt." I looked into Loki's eyes sharply. "I mean; a lot," I added.

Loki chuckled. "You think I don't know pain?" he wondered. I frowned.  
"Loki, that's… not something you should be proud of."  
"Are you not proud of your tolerance for pain?" I tilted my head.  
"How do you know what my pain tolerance is like?" I asked, taking off my clawed gloves and rubbing antibacterial gel into my hands.  
"I nearly killed you and you didn't scream," Loki said quietly. I smirked.  
"Sorry to disappoint you," I said, looking over the ugly injury as I pulled on latex gloves.  
"I was impressed, actually," Loki countered, looking away with a frown.

I pushed my thumbs against the inflamed flesh around the bullet hole and Loki gasped, tensing and jerking so I had to sit back to avoid getting my face smashed by his knee. "What part of 'this will hurt a lot' didn't you understand?" I demanded tiredly, contemplating the fight I'd have ahead of me. Loki growled again, a blue tint creeping into his pale skin. I blinked at him. "Are you okay?" I wondered nervously. Loki took a deep breath and his skin returned to the almost translucent white I was used to.  
"I am fine," he grumbled, gripping the edge of the bench and propping his fist on his raised knee. "Continue," he commanded, gritting his teeth. That was the first time I noticed how perfect they were, all straight and pointy. He'd have a great smile; if he ever did smile properly. But I digress.

I pushed down again and the thick, yellow-white fluid oozed heavily from the injury. I crinkled my nose at the smell and Loki groaned, tapping his tight fist against the glass wall. "Don't break that; you might survive the drop, but I most assuredly will not," I reminded him tensely, wiping the pus away with a wet-wipe. I squeezed again and Loki's breath hitched in his throat as more of the discharge leaked from the hole.  
"You… you aren't easily fazed, are you?" Loki commented, watching me clean his thigh again. I quirked an eyebrow at him, confused. "By things like this, I mean," he clarified.  
"Oh. No, I like doing things like this, actually. It's disgusting and I love it," I replied, crinkling my nose again and grinning at the same time. Loki chuckled breathlessly.  
"You are a strange little creature," he told me, tilting his head back and staring at the ceiling. "Interesting; but strange."  
"Oh? Interesting how?" I asked, sterilising a pair of forceps. Loki shrugged.  
"Just interesting," he repeated. I frowned, pouting a little.  
"You are infuriatingly uncommunicative, you know that?" I prodded. Loki smirked, but otherwise ignored me. After staring at him for a moment, I let my own mischievous smirk slide onto my face as I cast my gaze back to his thigh. Without a word, I stuck the forceps into the hole and Loki cried out, latching his fingers around his uplifted knee and squeezing the edge of the bed as I dug deeper into the wound, working to locate the foreign object within.

When I connected with the bullet, I let the forceps widen, ignoring Loki's choking breath and arching back, and pushed forward to grip the projectile. As I pulled back, I heard a loud 'crack' and looked up to see Loki holding a large chunk of the bench in his hand. He growled again and hurled the plastic across the room into the glass door. Luckily, the door didn't break. I gave a final tug and Loki's flesh made a sickly squelching sound as I plucked the bullet from the hole. Loki shuddered as I placed the bullet in a dish and watched when he stood and stalked away from me; heavily favouring his injured leg. He placed his hands on his hips and rolled his tense shoulders. Catching sight of the guard at the control panel staring at him, Loki growled again, a deep rumbling in his chest and I giggled. "Would you please leave us for a little while?" I requested gently. The guard retreated from the room and Loki turned his head to look at me from the corner of his eye, keeping his back to me.

"You know; I like you better when you're vulnerable," I informed him lightly. "You seem more… alive like this." Loki turned back to face me, eying me off menacingly.  
"Don't taunt me, Miss Carter," he warned coldly. "You are not so interesting that I will not hurt you."  
"I know," I agreed. "But I have a gun," I retorted, pulling a handgun from my utility belt. "Do you really want to go through all this again?" I challenged, mock-sweetly. Loki made a move towards me and I aimed my gun at him, hardening instantly as my training responded to the possible threat. "Ease up, Princeling. I wouldn't want all this work to have gone to waste," I threatened. Loki looked at me from the corner of his eye again.

"You are not back to normal at all, are you?" I blinked, holstering my weapon. I sighed, running my fingers through my hair.  
"I don't even know what normal is… Come here; let me patch you up," I ordered as blood dripped from Loki's leg to the floor. Loki limped back to the bench and put his leg in my lap again, sighing. I carefully wiped the blood off, disinfected the site, and taped a gauze patch over the wound before tying a bandage around it, over his trousers, to keep pressure on and halt the bleeding. "There," I declared, patting the side of his thigh gently. "All finished. You okay?" I looked up to find Loki watching me closely. He nodded wordlessly and I shifted awkwardly under his intense gaze. "What?"

"You've changed," Loki told me quietly. "But… not as much as I thought." I smiled at the prince sweetly and shrugged.  
"I've always believed that one can only change so much; but you cannot alter a person's true character. Unless you use the glow-stick of destiny on them," I added, picking up Tony's phrase to describe the Tesseract sceptre. Loki smiled at me slightly.  
"I'll remember you said that," he told me. I became somber as I looked at him.  
"You should, because I don't believe you're evil," I told him frankly. Loki tensed, but I pressed on anyway. "I think you're sad and lonely and you cover it up with apparently righteous anger. But even you, Loki Laufeyson, can't lie to yourself. Not really," I said earnestly.

Loki stared at me blankly, seemingly unsure how to react to my little declaration. When it became apparent that he wasn't going to say anything, I sighed. "I should go," I said. Loki nodded and I waited. "Umm… Loki?"  
"Yes?"  
"I'm stronger than I was; but you're still kinda heavy," I said, patting his leg still draped over my lap. Loki grunted and let his leg fall to the floor, wincing at the movement. I stood and walked to the door, calling out calmly. "Guard?" The guard returned and stood by the controls. I glanced back at Loki and smiled gently. "Bye, Princeling." The door opened and I walked away.


	13. Pride

The loud knock on the door wasn't unexpected, considering the day's events. I walked over to my door and opened it, towel drying my hair at the same time. The Avengers stood in my doorway and I held up a finger before activating my communication device and thinking of my boss. _Boss, the Avengers are here. Should I let them in, or should I keep pushing them away?_  
 _It seems as though they've missed they're little pet_ , my boss commented. _I had no idea they used to be so fond of you; there is much you haven't told us, isn't there, Agent Carter?_  
 _Yes, sir_ , I confirmed. _There is._  
 _Let them in, then_ , my boss allowed. _Just remember; you are under contract, Agent Carter._

My boss disconnected and I turned off my device, grinning and stepping out of the doorway. "Come on, then," I invited, jerking my head at the inside of my room. The Avengers all crowded inside and found perches all over the room. I smiled and sat in between Tony and Thor on my bed.  
"Welcome back, kid," Tony said, slinging an arm around my shoulders and giving me a gentle squeeze. "You had us worried for a bit, there." I shrugged.  
"Sorry. Boss's orders. He says I can hang out with you now, so long as I don't compromise my contract."

"How can we compromise your contract?" Bruce wondered. I shrugged again.  
"Getting me to tell you about The Ides and their inventions, taking up too much of my time when I'm supposed to be working, you know. The usual Inter-agency quibbles," I sighed, waving a hand dismissively.  
"Okay, we'll talk about something else, then," Clint suggested.

"How did my brother react to seeing you again?" Thor piped up immediately. I looked away thoughtfully.  
"Not sure, really. He let me dig that bullet out of his thigh, but I don't think he was particularly pleased to see me, truthfully. He threatened me again, but what else is new," I snorted.  
"He threatened you?" Steve echoed. "What did he say?"  
"He said he'd hurt me. But I threatened to shoot him again, so it ended up being a stalemate."  
"You need to be careful with him, El," Natasha warned me. "He's dangerous. And coming from someone like me; that actually means something."

"I know," I agreed. "But I kind of like him; he's interesting. Which isn't to say that if he tried to kill me, I wouldn't try to kill him right back, but still," I shrugged.  
"I am uncomfortable discussing the killing of my brother," Thor told me. I eyed him off sympathetically.  
"Thor, Sweetie, I managed to convince Loki to try and kill you with his own hands. Your relationship with your brother is officially damaged," I said, patting his hand gently.

"Loki wasn't always like this," Thor pushed. "We were very close as children. I cannot believe that he is so far gone that none of that means anything to him anymore." I looked down.  
"No. I think it means everything to him; just not in the way it should."  
"What do you mean?" Thor demanded, confused. I shrugged.  
"It's just a feeling. A female intuition, I suppose. Not something I can put into words, I'm afraid."  
"Do you have any siblings, El?" Tony asked me suddenly. I blinked, nodding.  
"Yes, I have a sister."

"Older or younger?" he continued.  
"Three years younger. Why?"  
"Has she ever tried to kill you?" I suddenly understood Tony's point. I frowned at him.  
"No."  
"What would you do if she did?"  
"I'd get her tested for a chemical imbalance or some other form of mental condition. If she were sane, I'd lock her up, just as we have done with Loki. So what are you trying to say, Tony?"

"I'm trying to remind you that Loki isn't normal…"  
"Define 'normal,'" I cut in, lifting an eyebrow.  
"Not insanely homicidal!" Tony shouted. I tilted my head thoughtfully.  
"Actually, I've been thinking about that. Has anyone had Loki tested at all? Because he may be clinically insane; I don't know."  
"We can probably get someone to look into it," Steve stated slowly.  
"Don't let them in the cage," I said sharply. "He tolerates me messing with his head, but I'm not sure how he'd react to an outsider."

"Why does he tolerate you so well?" Bruce asked warily.  
"Coz he thinks I'm sexy," I replied flirtatiously, batting my lashes at the scientist. He shifted uncomfortably and I laughed. "I'm just messing with you, Bruce. Truth is; I don't know. He says I'm interesting, but that's the most I've ever got out of him. He certainly is an enigma; but that just makes me more determined to find my way to his center. I will not let that labyrinthine creature keep me out," I glared into space, determined. Thor started to ask me something else when a loud boom sounded and the helicarrier tilted alarmingly, throwing me off the bed to land on top of Tony.

"What was that?" Steve wondered, standing and looking around in confusion.  
"That, my dearest Captain, was an explosion," I replied, struggling to get up whilst the helicarrier swayed and Tony's limbs kept tangling with mine. "Ow," I hissed when his head collided with my nose as my arm slipped from under me. Finally, I put my hands on his chest and shoved, pushing myself up and stepping away from him. I stalked over to my drawers and grabbed my clawed gloves, pulling them on before strapping my belt around my hips and buckling my gun holster around my thigh.  
"We need to find out where the explosion was," Clint said, grabbing his ever-present bow.

"You run off and do that; I'm an Agent of The Ides, I have other responsibilities," I responded, clipping a line of sheathed throwing daggers to my belt at my back. "Try not to die," I requested, leaving the room. I headed towards my partner's room and heard the Avengers running off in the opposite direction, towards the chaotic sounds. When I reached Phillips' room my boss was already there.  
"Carter, do you know what's going on here?" Johnston asked. I looked at him blankly.  
"No sir."  
"The Chitauri are attacking," he informed me. I blinked. "Phillips and I will go to the bridge and find out what we can there; you will go talk to Loki." That was exactly what I wanted to hear.

"Yes, sir," I stated firmly.  
"Dismissed." I turned away at that and started loping through the hallways towards the cell.  
"Loki!" I growled when I arrived. He turned to me with a look of confusion on his face.  
"Miss Carter; what is this madness?" he asked, looking away from me to follow the sprinting tracks of two Shield Agents along the walkway.  
"Funny, I was about to ask you," I retorted coldly. Loki blinked at my tone and focused his full attention on me. "The Chitauri are here," I told him, stalking to the edge of the cage.

Loki's lips parted slightly and he looked around nervously. "Tell me, Loki. What do you know?" I demanded curtly, clenching my fists by my sides. Loki rounded on me with a look crossed between anxiety and anger.  
"I have already told you that I know nothing!" He shouted. "Contrary to your belief, Miss Carter, I was telling you the truth! I know nothing of the Chitauri, save one piece of information."  
"Tell it to me," I commanded roughly, curling my lip over my teeth.  
"They're here for me." I snorted.  
"Well, that was my assumption."

Loki thumped his fist against the glass, hard enough to make me jump. "You don't understand!" Loki roared. He panted, looking me over, searching for something, I know not what. "They aren't here to _save_ me, Miss Carter. They want to _punish_ me for failing them!" Loki stared into my eyes beseechingly. I blinked.  
"What? Why have you not told me this before?!" I yelled. Loki frowned.  
"Would you have told?" he challenged.  
"Yes! I have no _pride_ , Loki! Dignity; yes. Pride; no."  
"Well I do!" Loki barked in return. I snarled, curling my lip again, bitterly.  
"Yes, I know," I replied lowly. "And I have already told you that your pride will be the death of you. You are a vain, selfish creature, and you will bring about your own destruction."

Before Loki could respond, a blast ripped through the room, throwing me sideways and pinning me under heavy, metal debris. I yelped at the impact and looked around through watery eyes. "Miss Carter!" Loki called out. I looked up to see the alien Chitauri examining Loki's cage. Loki was staring at me with his hands pressed against the glass surface.  
"Loki!" I called back, struggling. "I can't get free!"  
"Are you injured?" he asked, curling his fists against the glass, clearly desperate to be out. I nodded.  
"Yes, but not badly; I'm just trapped." The Chitauri were conversing in a strange clicking, shrieking sort of language.

"What are they saying?" I asked, trying to shift the debris crushing my legs and hips. Loki swallowed tensely.  
"They are discussing whether they should get me out, or take the whole cage," he murmured. I growled, gripping the grating of the floor, trying to pull myself out. "No-one else will come, will they?" Loki asked me, his voice calm and resigned. I looked back at him and shook my head slowly.  
"No. I don't think they will."  
"Then this is goodbye," Loki judged. His strange calm did nothing to ease my concern. But I played it off anyway, snorting.

"No way!" I argued. "You're not getting rid of me so easily, Princeling." Loki smiled at me sadly, chuckling gently as he shook his head.  
"And I thought Thor was stubborn," he commented softly. "You could give him a run for his money, you know." There was a loud shout from one of the Chitauri and I looked over to them. They seemed to have come to a decision. One of them hefted a spear-type-thing and aimed the point at the cage. Loki looked at the creature before looking back at me. No more condescending humour, no more cool self-importance; Loki looked terrified. There was a flash of purple light, a sharp crack, and the cage plummeted. I screamed, fighting against the weight on my lower body, the jagged metal edges biting deep into my flesh, tearing. The Chitauri jumped into the hole left behind by the missing cage. The floor panels resealed themselves and I gave a guttural snarl slamming my fist into the grating. I collapsed on my side and waited impatiently for someone to find me, cursing Loki's pride all the while.


	14. Looking for Loki

"There was no sign of Loki in the wreckage, so we can only assume that he went with the Chitauri," a female agent with dark hair and light skin reported. I recognised Maria Hill as I limped into the meeting room.  
"He didn't go with them," I refuted. All eyes turned on me.  
"Miss Carter! We were told you were being confined to the medical center!" Steve exclaimed.  
" _Agent_ Carter," my boss corrected. "But what are you doing here, Agent?"  
"Am I not invited to this meeting?"

"Don't you have soft tissue damage, Carter?" Phillips wondered. I shrugged dismissively.  
"I'll heal. I've been through worse. He didn't go with them," I repeated.  
"What are you talking about, Agent?" Thor demanded, standing. "The Chitauri clearly came for Loki!"  
"He didn't go with them, Thor," I stated yet again, limping closer. "I was there. The Chitauri came for him; yes, but he didn't want to go. They want to punish him for failing them."

"Carter, are you certain?" Johnston asked me sharply. I nodded.  
"Yes, I am. You should have seen him, sir. When they came for him; when he knew they were going to take him, he was terrified. I've never seen him so open, so… raw," I told him earnestly, shaking my head.  
"Report! Tell us everything," he commanded. I took a deep breath.

"What will they do to punish him?" Thor wondered mournfully, sinking into his chair again slowly.  
"Chronic, agonising torture, I'd expect. He failed pretty epically," I pointed out bitterly, crossing my arms.  
"You forget yourself, Carter," Johnston reprimanded. I straightened immediately, reining in my emotions firmly.  
"Sir," I apologised blankly.

"Oh, come on!" Tony shouted, flinging a hand at me. "This is ridiculous! Let the girl be human!"  
"Right now, Agent Carter is not human, Mr Stark. She is an agent of The Ides and she shall behave as such!"  
"You've gotta be kidding me!" Stark shouted again. I didn't react and Johnston ignored Tony, focusing on me again.  
"Do you know where they would have taken him?"  
"No, sir. Though, were I to hazard a guess, I would postulate that it is not in this realm. Not where the Avengers could find them."

"A reasonable assumption," Fury agreed, nodding. "But if that is the case, then it is out of our hands."  
"No!" Thor bellowed, slamming his palm onto the conference table, making me jump. I winced at the jarring motion in my tender legs and exhaled slowly, regaining my composure. "No!" Thor raged again. "No, we cannot abandon my brother to those monsters!"  
"Aren't Frost Giants themselves monsters?" I asked calmly. Thor's glare was answer enough.  
"Loki is my brother. We cannot allow these creatures to torture him."

"He's right," Steve chimed in. "We're the good guys; we can't let this happen. As bad as Loki is; I don't think he deserves whatever those aliens have in store for him."  
"So, what then?" Bruce asked. "We have no way of locating him if he is off-planet."  
"You search Earth; I will have Heimdall assist me in looking through the other realms," Thor declared, standing and stalking for the door. He paused and placed a meaty hand on my shoulder. "You have my thanks, Agent Carter. I understand that you would have fought for Loki." I looked to my boss and he inclined his head so I looked up into Thor's startlingly glacier blue eyes.  
"I did fight for Loki," I agreed. "And I'll fight to get him back. The Captain is right, we _are_ the good guys, and Loki was in our hands. People really shouldn't steal from us," I stated darkly.

"Loki is fortunate to have you in his life," Thor told me before he walked out. I blinked, unsure whether to protest the statement, or just accept the compliment.  
"Agent Carter, you will remain on board the Shield helicarrier and keep us updated on the search for Loki. Phillips will stay with you. I will return to The Ides HQ and start our own search. Director Fury, I take it you have no qualms with cooperating on this search," Johnston stated.  
"The more the merrier," Fury responded wryly, smirking. "We will look after your agents, don't worry." Johnston nodded.  
"Very well. Please have your men prepare my plane for departure."

Phillips stayed primarily on the bridge with Director Fury, keeping our boss informed of the goings-on. I took up a position similar to my original job aboard the helicarrier; fetching and carrying, organising, and I was one of the only people allowed in Dr Banner and Tony Stark's lab. Days turned into weeks with no sign of Loki or any word from Thor. "He may already be dead," I overheard Clint saying to Natasha as they prepared to go out and physically search for signs of the alien prince.  
"Then you will locate his body," I stated firmly. "But until he is found, we must assume that he is, in fact, alive. Besides, if I had the kind of grudge that the Chitauri no doubt bare, I'd keep him around for as long as I possibly could. But he would be nothing but a shadow."

Silence followed my statement as I handed Clint a packed lunch I'd made for the two agents. "You really are darker than you appear to be, aren't you?" Natasha finally asked. I smiled slightly at her, nodding.  
"Yes, Tasha. Now, I've made you some nice ham and salad sandwiches, and some roast chicken and salad sandwiches, and a batch of Choc-cinnamon biscuits. Anything else you'd like?" I listed cheerfully, bouncing on my toes. I didn't have to act like an agent when my boss and partner weren't there to see me. More silence, then Clint suddenly put his hand on my waist, tugged me closer and pecked me lightly on the side of my forehead. He released me immediately afterwards and headed for the quin-jet. Natasha smiled and clapped my shoulder before following her partner.

I watched the quin-jet take off and headed back indoors. "Any word?" I asked Phillips when I found him on the bridge. He shook his head.  
"Nothing from us or Shield, and no contact with Thor, either." I nodded my understanding and handed him a mug of coffee from my tray. I walked over to Director Fury and offered him anther cup. He accepted it without a word, staring intently at the screens. I took the last mug to Agent Hill who smiled and nodded at me.  
"Good to have you back, Carter," she murmured secretively. I smiled at her in return, but composed myself before I walked back towards Phillips and past him to the door.

When I walked into the lab, Bruce was spouting some scientific jargon, flipping through a textbook of some description while Tony was tapping away at a holoscreen. Tony sighed roughly and leaned back in his chair, scrubbing at his face. "Something wrong, Stark?" I asked, placing a tray of two coffees on a free desk.  
"I've got the mother of all headaches; I don't think even coffee is going to help," he moaned pitifully, wincing. I clicked my tongue and walked behind him.

"Let me see if I can fix it," I purred soothingly, sliding my fingers down his scalp and rubbing gentle circles into the pressure points I remembered from my massage therapy work. Tony sighed in relief as I kneaded down the back of his neck, tension leaving him. "Helpful?" I asked quietly.  
"Very," he confirmed.  
"Now, have you boys found anything?" I asked, keeping my voice low as Tony's breathing deepened and he relaxed further.  
"I'm sorry, Ellie," Bruce told me. "There's simply no sign of him! It's as though he disappeared into thin air!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he could, were his magic not bound by those little bracelets of yours," I responded, referring to the thin bands placed around Loki's wrists to halt the flow of energy that was his magic. "As it is; do the Chitauri not have those bizarre flying contraptions? They could have taken him on those, could they not?" Bruce nodded and Tony chimed in sluggishly.  
"We tracked the energy signature from the Chitauri, but the trail ended somewhere over the area Barton and Romanoff should be searching now… I don't think the Chitauri or Loki are here anymore, El." Tony looked up at me apologetically. I shrugged, massaging his temples in a circular motion.  
"Then the rest is up to Thor and Heimdall," I stated calmly.


	15. Asgard

"We found him!" Thor announced loudly, walking swiftly into the common room the rest of us were resting in. Unfortunately, I just happened to have got up to leave, so when Thor swung open the door, it cracked into my face and foot at the same time. I yelped, clapping my hands to my eyebrow and nose and lifting my foot off the ground. "Ellie!" Thor exclaimed, cupping my arms in his big hands. "I apologise sincerely, I was unaware of your position."  
"Well, I would hope so!" I shouted. "I'd hate to think that you hit me with a door on purpose!" Taking a deep breath, I put my foot down and looked up at the thunder god, ignoring the blood on my face. "Where is Loki?" I demanded shortly.

"He is off world on a large, floating craft orbiting Vanaheim."  
"That's no moon. It's a space station!" I gasped.  
"You like Star Wars?" Tony chuckled. I grinned at him, biting my tongue between my teeth.  
"I'm a baby nerd," I explained, shrugging. "Now, Loki. What are we to do about him?" I asked, returning my attention to Thor now that I was over the relief that Loki had been found. "Is he still alive?" Thor nodded.  
"Yes, but only just. We must act swiftly, so prepare yourselves. I am taking you to Asgard."

There was white light and flashing colours and then we found ourselves in a circular, gold room. I collapsed to my hands and knees as the room spun, my equilibrium temporarily compromised. On my right, I could hear Tony gagging while I saw Bruce stumbling awkwardly, shaking his head, on my left. "I am sorry, my friends. Some do not react well to traveling through the Bifrost," Thor apologised. I pushed myself to my feet and placed a hand on Tony's shoulder reassuringly.  
"Carter, I no longer have contact with The Ides," Phillips told me. I chuckled, looking around in wonder at the swirling engravings surrounding me.

"I think we might be out of range at the moment," I breathed. "Oh my cuss!" I laughed excitedly, jumping like a child. "Asgard! I know we're embarking upon a serious rescue operation right now, but wow! We're on an entirely different planet, in an entirely different galaxy!" I squealed delightedly and leapt onto Thor, squeezing him tightly. "This is amazing! I am exceedingly fond of you right now!"  
"Thank you, Ellie, but we must hurry. My brother…"  
"Yes, of course. I'm ready when you are."

"Lead on," the Captain said to Thor. Thor and the others walked out of the room while I followed them. Looking back from the doorway, I beamed at the large, stoic god in his glistening, regal armour.  
"Thank you, Heimdall!" I offered cheerfully, bowing my head respectfully. I didn't really expect a reaction from the guard, which is why I was so pleasantly shocked when he gave me a warm smile and nodded once. I waved before trotting after the Avengers and my partner.

"Hey, Thor? Don't get me wrong, this is possibly the most exciting moment of my pathetically short existence, but why are we on Asgard? And how are we to get to the Chitauri craft?" I asked, walking forward and clinging to Thor's arm.  
"We will use the Bifrost, Heimdall will see to our safe arrival. As to why we are here, I need to pick up a few friends of mine." On the steps of the most incredible, spired palace stood four men and a woman. "Father!" Thor sounded surprised, and possibly nervous. "These are…"  
"I know who they are, Thor," Odin All-Father interrupted firmly. He turned his attention to the Avengers. "You are enemies of my son."

"No, Thor is…"  
"Not Thor," the All-Father cut Steve off. He took a breath. "Loki."  
"Yes, Your Majesty," Steve agreed. "I suppose we are."  
"And why would you care what happens to him then?" the All-Father continued.  
"To be honest, we're mostly doing this for Thor and Ellie," Tony said before Steve had a chance to answer.  
"Ellie." Odin turned his single eye on me, partially hiding behind Thor and his cape. "Come here, Child." I glanced at Thor anxiously. "Now!" Odin raised his voice slightly and I approached.

"Do I kneel or curtsey or what here?" I asked, completely out of my comfort zone. Odin ignored my query.  
"What interest have you in my son, Ellie Jean Carter?" I swallowed.  
"I don't know," I replied honestly. "He is… Loki is a very complicated being. But I think I can come at least part way to understanding him. Maybe I never really will, what with the… extensive age difference, but… I think Loki could use a friend, All-Father. And since I seem to amuse him, I figure that it's a step in the right direction."

"What do you know of Loki's past?" Odin demanded.  
"I know he was abandoned as a baby and you took him in in the hopes of using his heritage to bring about peace between Jotunheim and Asgard. I know that he killed his real father, and that he is angry with you. I know he didn't wish to have Sleipnir, he only wanted to help you win your bet against the giant." Everyone looked taken aback by that piece of information.  
"What do you mean?" Odin asked me. I hesitated.  
"He… Loki didn't tell you?"  
"Tell us what?" Thor asked me gently. I shook my head.

"I assumed you knew, but if Loki hasn't told you…"  
"Tell me or I will strike you down where you stand!" Odin threatened. I thought for a moment. Would I betray Loki's confidence for my life? Finally, I sighed and stepped up to the King of Asgard, whispering in his ear, covering my mouth.  
"Loki meant only to distract the stallion, but when the stallion caught him, he couldn't get away. Sleipnir was never meant to have been conceived." I took a step back to look at the All-Father. "Forgive me my close proximity, but I would not give up Loki's secrets to more than his father."

"Loki told you that?" Odin asked.  
"He did, in almost exactly the same words, yes," I confirmed. Odin looked me over with an unfathomable expression. I glanced at Thor quizzically, but he just shook his head at me.  
"He must have enormous trust in you. That is unwise. Once you have recovered Loki, return him here and go back to Midgard," Odin commanded.  
"What? Why?" I asked boldly. Odin glared at me.

"Loki has had many losses and pains in his past. Would you force him to live through another?" I tilted my head, confused. "You are mortal. Your lifespan will not last a tenth of his. Would you really have him bond with you only to lose you so soon?" I nodded firmly, temper flaring.  
"Yes, I would. Because I _know_ that I am able to show Loki that he is, in fact, cared for; something you yourself have apparently failed to accomplish in all your centuries of knowing him! It does not matter the length of time; only the quality. You should know that better than I, Odin All-Father."  
"You dare to speak so to the King of Asgard?!" Odin roared.  
"Yes, I dare!" I confirmed. "I do not fear death. Neither do I fear pain. I am unafraid of you, All-Father. Do to me what you will; then explain it to your son," I challenged coolly, unfazed.

There was a tense pause before Odin softened, a small smile gracing his lips. "Your loyalty and courage do you credit, Little One. Go. Rescue my son and take care of him. He needs you more than you know." Odin turned and started up the stairs.  
"Wait, that's it? You're not going to… I dunno, lock me in your darkest dungeon and starve me to death?" Odin chuckled, shaking his head.  
"Where do you humans get these foolish ideas?" Odin wondered, walking away. I waited until he'd vanished into the palace before looking back at Thor, biting my tongue in my smile.  
"I made your dad like me," I chirped, skipping down the stairs to stand in front of him.

Thor laughed warmly. "Yes you did, you spirited little treasure!" He acknowledged, ruffling my hair in a most brotherly manner. I giggled.  
"Now, we collect your mates and rescue your brother!" I declared.  
"So that is what you called us for, Thor," the blond man on the step commented, leading the others towards us. He looked down on me and smiled. "Hello, Darling. Your name is Ellie, yes?" I nodded.  
"Yes, it is." The blond took my hand firmly.

"I am Fandral, of the Warriors Three. And you are charming," he added, winking and kissing my knuckles. I giggled again.  
"You are quite alluring yourself," I returned the compliment. Fandral smiled with fake modesty and I continued. "And a shameless flirt." I pulled my hand from his grip and retreated to stand between Steve and Bruce, leaving Fandral shocked as his companions laughed.  
"I'd say she was a good judge of character, if she weren't so taken with Loki," the woman told Thor. I shrugged, unruffled by the comment. "I am Lady Sif, warrior."

"How do you do?" I greeted coolly, inclining my head. Hesitant fingers touched my back and I sent Bruce a quick, appreciative smile for the supportive gesture. Lady Sif eyed me off critically as she continued.  
"This is Hogun, and Volstagg." Hogun nodded blankly and Volstagg bowed to us with a merry bounce.  
"Fandral is a flirt," Volstagg told me. "But he is not wrong to admire you, young lady." I grinned at the jolly figure as he added, "Not many Asgardians are brave enough to challenge the king, never mind Midgardians."

"Foolhardy, you mean," I corrected lightly, chuckling. Volstagg and Sif joined in on my laughter.  
"My friends, please. I know you have little love for Loki, but he is still my brother, and I would have him returned," Thor interrupted. I looked at him and nodded shortly.  
"So would I," I agreed. "I miss him; his witty talk amuses me."  
"Just beware," Fandral warned me. "Loki is trickery itself." I smirked at the blond, letting all of my own manipulative nature show through.  
"Thank you for your concern, but Loki isn't the only one with a silver tongue, my dear warrior," I purred gently. Fandral swallowed, his expression a mixture of pleasure and nervousness.

"Come on, Ellie," Natasha interrupted. "We have work to do." I let myself slip back into agent mode and made myself blank.  
"Yes, we do," I agreed, moving to stand stiffly beside my partner. "Have we a plan?" I asked. Thor nodded.  
"Yes. Heimdall will use the Bifrost to blow a hole in the craft, and then we will provide a fight to distract the Chitauri while you use the skills you possess at being sneaky to find Loki and break him out. You will then give us the signal to show that you have returned to the meeting place and we will have Heimdall bring us back to Asgard where my brother will be nursed back to health." I blinked.

"I had no idea that I would feature so heavily in this rescue plan," I commented, emotionless.  
"Loki trusts you, Ellie," Thor reminded me earnestly. "He will want to see you more than any of us." I nodded once sharply.  
"I understand."  
"Is anyone else troubled by the sudden change in this girl?" Volstagg asked. Tony sighed.  
"It's a long story, buddy. Ellie's a complicated kid, no one can argue with that."


	16. Rescue

"Is everyone clear on the plan?" Thor asked.  
"One question," I said calmly. Everyone looked at me. "How do you know Loki will not be harmed when Heimdall brings down the ship?"  
"We don't. But it's the best plan we have, Ellie," Thor told me. I nodded. "Heimdall, we're ready," Thor announced. Heimdall nodded and plunged his sword into the raised dais. White lightning-like energy crackled across the ceiling before being sucked into the cone off the domed building. After a few moments, Heimdall called out,  
"Go!" We all leapt into the light and I left my insides behind again as I was sucked away.

I fell to my knees on hard, stone ground, and shook my head, trying to regain my balance. I heard screeching and shouting and the sounds of clashing weapons. As soon as my head cleared, I stood and took stock of my surroundings. Behind me, Tony was just getting to his own feet as his face shield came down and he prepared to fight. Bruce was turning green rapidly, so I deliberately stepped outside of his swing zone, since I thought we could use the Hulk so I couldn't sing him calm. Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three were already engaged with combat, as were the Captain, Barton, Romanoff and Phillips. I looked past the crowd of Chitauri and slipped behind a rocky outcrop, eyes fixed on the hole in the side of the lumpy, black metal spaceship.

Once the Hulk started wading into the masses, I watched as the Chitauri swarmed towards him and made my move. I skittered around the outskirts of the rocky terrain towards the spacecraft. I became aware of a second presence and whirled around, claws out, gun up, before I realised that it was Sif and Fandral following me. I ducked behind a jagged spear of rock and waited for them to catch up to me. "What are you doing?" I asked in a monotone whisper.  
"We're coming with you. There may be more inside," Fandral told me. I nodded.  
"Very well. Will you go first, or shall I?" I inquired.

"We will go first. You'll need a distraction." I looked at Sif, pinning my resentment at her demeaning manner under a blank exterior.  
"Go now. Loki's waited long enough." Fandral nodded, taking off immediately while I stared Sif down. She glared back at me before turning and running after Fandral. "Stuck up warrior bitch," I grumbled. I continued to the spacecraft where I saw Fandral and Sif engaged in combat on the far side of the hole. I slipped through and headed into the dark corridors to search for Loki. I assumed the prisoner cells would be somewhere down the bottom with the cargo bays. That's how it always was in the movies.

I encountered a few Chitauri guards along my way, but I eventually made it to the cells. I trotted carefully along the hallway, peeking in through the thick, uneven bars at the occupants. There were plenty of Chitauri, and a few prisoners of species I had never seen before. But when one alien that looked a little like a giant, upright, furless bulldog tried to eat me through the bars of its cell, I decided that it would be best not to let anyone out. I walked past a cell where a blue alien was chained, hanging by his wrists, to the far wall. I paused; something about that alien had caught my attention. It wasn't the blue skin or the wasted, yet muscled, frame clad only in linen undershorts. I stepped back and looked in at the rook-dark, tangled hair hanging lankly from the drooping head.

I stepped up to the bars slowly, tilting my head curiously with wide eyes and a slight frown. "Loki?" I asked quietly. The figure slowly lifted his head and peered at me with dark red eyes. Despite the different colouring and the strangely ridged skin, the face was completely familiar to me.  
"C-Carter?" Loki croaked and the thick, dried blood on his chin cracked and flaked as he spoke. I smiled at him reassuringly.

"Hey. Hey, Loki," I whispered happily, examining the lock. "We're here to get you out!" I told him, taking out my gun and attaching a silencer. I shot the lock and tugged on my earlobe as I pushed the door open. _Phillips! I've found him! Tell the others!_ I didn't wait for a response, but walked over to Loki. "The Avengers are out there distracting the Chitauri," I babbled quietly as I looked over his bonds. "And Sif and the Warriors Three, too. I like Volstagg; he's such a happy person. Fandral's okay, too. A bit too flirty for me, but he seems sweet enough. I don't like Sif; she's so judgmental. And I don't think she likes how friendly I am with Thor. And she doesn't trust me either, because she knows I like you. But stuff her; stuck up cow."

While I chattered on, I took out two metal prong-type things from my utility belt and starting picking the locks of the shackles around his ankles. "All Thor's friends came?" Loki asked slowly in a thick, gurgling voice. I flinched internally at the sound, so unlike his usual, seductive articulation.  
"Yeah. We're all here."  
"Why?" I stood up, standing on my tiptoes to reach the cuffs around his wrists.  
"Well, the Asgardians are here for Thor, and the Avengers and my partner are here because of Thor and me. And because they don't like it when people take our stuff."

"Why you?" Loki asked as I worked on the last cuff.  
"Because." I released the catch and Loki stumbled forward into me. I steadied him and smiled up at him, meeting his bloody-coloured eyes. "I missed you. Now, come on. Let's get out of here." I turned to walk away, but Loki's hand caught my wrist and pulled me back. I blinked up at him in confusion as he returned to the pale skinned, shifting-colour eyed person I was used to. He didn't say anything; he just looked at me, lifting a hand and brushing it over my hair shakily. I looked down, suddenly shy. "Thor says you trust me," I mumbled, looking up at him again, keeping my head lowered.

"I do," Loki confirmed, slipping his fingers under my chin to tilt my face up again. I smiled, still feeling strangely shy and not entirely certain why. Maybe I just forgot how much presence Loki had when he was gone. Also, I wasn't used to being in the company of men I wasn't related to wearing only their underwear.  
"Good," I said quietly. "Then trust me now; we need to go." Loki nodded and I led the way back to the hole in the ship. Sif and Fandral were still there fighting. I looked at Loki; thin, shaky and covered in cuts, bruises and welts. "Stay here; I'll help the other two."  
"It's dangerous," Loki argued, gripping my arm. Even though he was significantly weaker than usual, he was still not as weak as I thought he'd be. I smiled at him wickedly.

"I know," I agreed. "That's why it's fun!" I pulled out of his grasp and slunk over to the fighting. While Sif and Fandral shouted and clashed against the Chitauri, I sneaked around the edges and picked off the stragglers until we were finished. I stood between Fandral and Sif as we all caught our breath.  
"Loki?" Fandral asked. I nodded over at the shadows and Loki slipped out from his position, holding his hand over a weeping wound in his side. I frowned. He hadn't been bleeding freshly when I'd got him out. I looked from his bloody hand to his face and held my arms up, questioning. Loki grunted and jerked his chin behind him.

I peered into the darkness and saw two Chitauri sprawled on the ground. I looked back at Loki, concerned. "Are you alright?" I asked, taking his wrist and trying to pull his hand away so I could look at the gash. Loki stepped back, pulling out of my hold.  
"I am perfectly well, Miss Carter." I glared at Loki.  
"You're not even _trying_ to hide the fact that you're lying to me," I grumbled.  
"Have your lover's quarrel another time; we have bigger problems to deal with," Sif snapped.

"We are so far from being lovers, that quip isn't even remotely funny," I retorted, shaking my head at the warrior woman. "Not all of us need to use our bodies to get our way," I added smugly. Fandral suddenly looked nervous and Loki smirked as Sif turned on me with murderous eyes.  
"You worthless little Midgardian snake," she hissed. I arched an eyebrow as she approached me.  
"Your Prince doesn't seem to think so," I countered smoothly. "Neither does your King."  
"My King tolerates you because he thinks you can change Loki. He is so blinded by affection, he doesn't realise that Loki is beyond hope, and you are as useful as a candle to a blind man."

I snarled at that and raced at Sif. She braced herself for impact but I stopped with my body pressed against hers and my clawed hand stretched over her right shoulder. She turned to find two of my fingers jammed into the eye-holes of the helmet of a Chitauri soldier. It dropped to the floor and I withdrew my arm, eying Sif off coolly as I stepped away from her. "What was that about not being useful?" I asked, smirking as I retreated to stand beside Loki. "Now, let's go collect the others and get back to Asgard," I declared, turning towards the hole and ignoring Sif's burning glare on my back.

The four of us slipped around the outskirts of the battlefields and I let out a piercing scream. The Avengers and Phillips heard the unmistakable signal and started to fight their way out of the crowd, running after Sif, Fandral, Loki and me. We bolted through the scraggly trees with the Chitauri following behind us. I noticed a little cave and grabbed Loki's arm, tugging him inside. Footsteps pounded past us and I turned to look at him. "This is phase two of our master rescue plan," I whispered cheerfully. "Lose the enemy, regroup and leave."  
"How in the Nine Realms did you get Thor to agree to that?" Loki wondered, panting heavily, hunched over his knees with his arms around his belly.

"It was his plan," I told him with a sweet smile. Loki looked up at me blankly. "Saving you is more important to him than the fleeting glory of battle," I explained, answering the unasked question. Loki looked down again and groaned, rocking slightly. I tilted my head, worried, and knelt in front of him, removing my gloves and touching his arm lightly. "Loki, what's wrong?" I asked gently. Loki shook my hand off, but I shifted closer and cupped his arm again. "Loki, come on," I entreated quietly. "I thought you said you trust me," I pushed. Loki groaned again, gritting his teeth and shaking in obvious pain, squeezing his eyes shut. "Loki?" Loki shook his head, breathing heavily through his nose, sharp nostrils flaring.

Loki's stomach made a complaining noise and he curled further in on himself, hanging his head while my heart raced with anxiety as I shifted to sit beside him and rested a hand on his back, rubbing in gentle, soothing circles. His breathing slowed again and he exhaled slowly, relaxing slightly and shifting so his side rested against mine. "The Chitauri were… very imaginative with their methods of punishment," Loki told me in a strained voice. I stayed silent, still stroking his back softly. "They beat me, of course," he continued. "But they… they also… They experimented. They fed me… all manner of things; I don't even know what everything was. They stuck a tube down my throat and… and poured fluids into me. It hurt; it still hurts." I stayed calm as Loki revealed his experience to me, straightening and leaning into me, resting his forehead in the curve of my neck and curling an arm around my back.

I lifted my free hand and cupped Loki's head, stroking his hair with my thumb as I waited. "They crushed my abdomen so I vomited whatever they'd stuffed me with; over and over and over." Loki rocked again, making me sway with him. "But never so much that I'd starve," he went on, shuddering, tightening his arm around his belly and his grip on me. "They made sure of it. I wouldn't be allowed to die so easily. They wanted me alive; wanted me suffering." Loki made a choking sound and something warm and sticky dripped onto my chest. I held my breath and looked down, swallowing hard as I touched the fluid and examined my fingertips. They were stained with bright red blood.

I huffed apprehensively and wiped my fingers on my thigh before putting my arm around Loki and rubbing his side, using my other hand to support his head. Loki retched louder and more blood splattered down my front, but I ignored it, comforting Loki, hushing him and promising we'd get him home and that everything would be fine. "I'm not foolish, Carter," Loki growled. "Stop speaking to me like a child," he reproached, squeezing my hip hard enough to leave bruises. I winced at the ache.

"Sorry, Loki," I mumbled. "… Stop it. You're scaring me."  
"You should be scared," Loki hissed before releasing his grip on me and exhaling heavily, trembling. "Never forget that I can kill you."  
"I haven't. But I haven't forgotten that you're still a living being, same as the rest of us, either." Loki sat back a little to look into my eyes. I returned his gaze solemnly and he sighed, resting against me again.  
"I don't understand you," Loki mumbled, swallowing forcefully. I smiled and returned to rubbing his back.  
"I don't understand me, either," I told him. Loki huffed a tense laugh and settled down to wait for the coast to be completely clear.


	17. Return to Asgard

We returned to a clearing near the crash site. Loki and I were the last to arrive. When we reached the place, we found Thor and Tony in a panic while the others were trying to stay calm. "Ellie!" Tony exclaimed when we came into view, rushing forward and gripping my shoulders. "What happened? What has this monster done to you?" he demanded. Loki eyed Tony off angrily and I shook my head.  
"Nothing! Tony, relax. There were a few Chitauri hanging around, so we had to wait," I lied smoothly. The truth was that it had taken Loki a good half-hour to stop shaking and spitting blood.  
"Loki, are you well enough to travel?" Thor asked, gripping his brother's shoulder. Loki shook him off with a disgusted look.

"I am perfectly well, Thor," he growled. Thor sighed, nodding.  
"Heimdall, open the Bifrost," he ordered. Bright lights, flashing colours and we were standing in the golden dome again. I staggered and fell to one knee before pushing myself up again and tottering dizzily until I regained my equilibrium.  
"I'm never going to get used to that, am I?" I asked, looking at Heimdall.  
"Some people don't react well to Bifrost travel," Heimdall told me in a deep, rich voice that boomed through the air despite his gentle tone. "There is nothing you can do to change that." I pouted, nodding, and Heimdall chuckled at me.

"Well, now that we're out of the woods…" I turned to face Loki and glared up at him, stepping into his space. "Don't you ever, ever do anything that stupid ever again!" I punctuated each 'ever' with a poke in his chest. "If you do, I'm going to leave you there. Understand?" Loki chuckled at me like I was the cutest thing he'd ever seen.  
"I understand" he confirmed lightly, playing off the seriousness of the situation we'd just escaped.

"Good." I hesitated a moment before stepping in and wrapping my arms around his ribcage. Loki held his arms out away from me.  
"Miss Carter," he said lowly, warningly.  
"Oh, shut up and be hugged, you stupid Jotun," I grumbled squeezing tighter. Loki growled, grabbing my arms and shoving me away from himself. He looked me over darkly and I fluttered my eyelashes at him. "You love me and you know it," I teased.

"Your little companion is very bold, Thor. You may want to curb her tongue before it gets her into trouble," Loki said calmly, with a hint of menace in his voice. Thor laughed, shaking his head.  
"I think she is more your companion than mine, Brother."  
"Wrong!" I trilled, loping up the steps in the middle of the dome. "I'm Heimdall's companion, see?" I said, standing next to the gatekeeper and beaming childishly.  
"I am honoured," Heimdall said in a serious tone, winking at me secretively. I giggled.  
"Alright, Carter. Stop bothering the gatekeeper and come back down here," Phillips ordered. I shook my head.  
"No. I want to try Heimdall's helmet on first. Please?" I asked, blinking up at the tall Asgardian. Heimdall turned his gaze from me to Thor.

"My Prince?" Thor grinned, nodding.  
"Of course, Heimdall. We all find it hard to resist Ellie's girlish charms," he permitted. Heimdall removed his helmet and gently placed it on my head where it promptly slid down over my eyes. I giggled again.  
"It's heavy," I commented pushing it up so I could see Heimdall. "How do I look?" I asked playfully. Heimdall looked down at me solemnly.  
"You look very beautiful," he decided. I looked down, embarrassed by the compliment.  
"Well, no one's called me that in a while," I remarked casually. "Not since before my eye operation," I added. "Thank you. I don't believe you, but I appreciate the sentiment all the same."  
"If you do not think yourself beautiful, then you have a very poor understanding of yourself," Heimdall told me. I laughed, once again trying to lighten the mood.  
"Perhaps I do," I agreed nonchalantly. Heimdall lifted the helmet from my head and replaced it on his own.

"Come, my friends," Thor announced. "The healers will see to your injuries." Thor started walking as Sif and the Warriors Three fell in behind him. I cast one last smile at Heimdall and followed, falling into step at the back of the group behind Loki.  
"Do you think we'll be able to get showers?" I asked him as we walked along the rainbow bridge again. "I'm still covered in your blood and whatever else you spat on me," I stated quietly so only he could hear me, crinkling my nose at the thought. Now that the situation was less dire and Loki was back to his usual, distant self, I was a little uncomfortable having his internal juices down my cleavage. You would be, too! It's all sticky and itchy and gross!

"I am sure my brother will have the servants take good care of you, Miss Carter," Loki replied coolly. I glanced at him curiously.  
"And you?" I inquired. Loki snorted, turning to look out over the sea surrounding us.  
"I am no longer welcome here. I highly doubt that the healers will cater to me now. I will most likely be escorted immediately back to my prison cell and left alone."  
"But Thor, your parents; they cannot allow you to be abandoned thus. And your healers are sworn to assist all in need, are they not?" Loki smirked at me, amused.

"You speak very much as we do, are you aware of that?" I nodded once.  
"I am aware," I confirmed.  
"The healers are sworn to help, yes. But they, like all in the court, are well-versed in manipulation. I have no doubt that they will have ways of helping me without curing me. But I am a Jotun as you frequently remind me," Loki commented bitterly, curling his lip at me. "I will heal." We lapsed into silence for a few moments.  
"So," I sighed, looking back at him again. "Blue skin, huh?" Loki flinched and glared at me.  
"I am a frost giant," he stated slowly, clipping his words sharply. I grinned at him.

"Show me again," I requested.  
"Absolutely not," Loki hissed, looking away again, body tensed agitatedly. I pouted.  
"Aww. Why not?" I whined.  
"Because… it is not something I am comfortable displaying, Miss Carter," he told me firmly. I could see the discomfort in his averted gaze nonetheless.  
"Well, that's a shame," I sighed quietly. "It was such a pretty shade. I thought it was kind of attractive, actually." Loki halted and stared at me. I walked on before pausing and looking back at him in confusion.

"What's going on back there?" Volstagg inquired warily. I looked at him and beamed.  
"Nothing," I chirped. "I'm just bothering Loki; he's used to it, believe me," I assured him as I felt Loki come up behind me.  
"Well, keep up; both of you," Fandral chimed in. I trotted up to the back of the group with Loki's long, elegant strides dwarfing mine easily.  
"You are mentally disturbed," Loki told me, bending down to murmur in my ear. I laughed softly.  
"And you are not?" I retorted, turning my head to examine his face. Loki smirked.


	18. First Kiss

"I'm not hurt; this isn't my blood!" I assured the healer fussing over me. "May I please go and get cleaned up now?" I pleaded.  
"Lady Ellie, if you will follow me; I will escort you to your bath," a young serving woman said, curtseying to me sweetly. I blinked at her.  
"Hang on, wait. When did I gain the title of 'Lady'?" I queried, looking around at the others.  
"You are my guest, Ellie," Thor told me. "That makes you a lady of respect." I grinned.  
"Well, while that is flattering; I'm from Australia. We tend to be somewhat egalitarian, so please, Sweetie, just call me Ellie," I instructed the girl as I stood from my seat. "Lead on," I invited.

The bath was luxurious with a thick layer of flower petals floating on the surface of the water. The bath was deep and the back sloped gently to provide a comfortable surface against which to lean. While my body was submerged and invisible in the bath, the servant woman washed and combed my hair in a basin of blue mosaic tiles. "So; whose blood is this?" she asked, cleaning clumps out of the ends of my hair that had fallen over my shoulder while Loki was sick.  
"Loki's," I sighed automatically. My eyes flew open and I sat up to look back at the servant. "Don't tell anyone. Loki would not take it well if the others found out. They already look down on him."

"I will tell no-one unless asked directly by a superior; that is the most I can promise, L… Ellie," the serving girl told me awkwardly. I sighed again, leaning back once more.  
"Thank you, Danira," I acknowledged as she scooped up my hair again. "That will do; I don't expect anyone to ask you anyway." The gentle tugging resumed and I closed my eyes again.  
"You have lovely hair, if I am not too bold in saying so," Danira commented shyly. I smiled.  
"Thank you, sweetie," I replied.  
"May I style it for you once you have finished bathing?" she requested timidly. I giggled lightly.  
"I would be pleased if you would, thank you," I agreed eagerly.

Suddenly, the door flew open and I started, looking up at Thor in the doorway. "Do Asgardians not knock?" I demanded irritably. "You're lucky you can't see anything, Thor," I told him darkly.  
"Ellie; you are needed in the infirmary," Thor said, ignoring my comments. I sat up, still covered under the flower petals.  
"Why? Is it Bruce? He's not hulking out, is he?" Thor shook his head.  
"No; it's Loki. He is refusing to let anyone near him; but I am concerned for his health. Something isn't right with him, Ellie. Did you not notice anything strange about him when you were with him?"

"Thor, remember how you said Loki trusts me?" I asked as Danira held a robe in between me and Thor so I could rise without him seeing. Thor nodded and I continued, wrapping the robe around myself. "He trusts me because he can talk to me without having me tell everything to his big brother. Yes, I know Loki is hiding something; no, I will not tell you what or how I know." Thor nodded again.  
"I understand, but… please, Ellie. Loki needs you, even if he denies it," Thor entreated. I stepped out of the bath wrapped tightly in my robe.  
"Come on, then," I said, ignoring the water dripping down my body. I followed Thor as he rushed down the hallways, slipping occasionally on the wet marble under my feet.

When we arrived in the infirmary, the injured Avengers were being cared for, the others had left and Loki was sitting calmly on a bed on the far side of the room, watching the healers suspiciously. I approached and knelt behind him on the same bed. "What's the matter, Loki?" I asked, mumbling in his ear as I leaned against his back. Loki glanced at me briefly before returning to watching the healers as they worked.  
"I do not trust the healers, Miss Carter." I smirked, resting my chin on his shoulder.  
"You trust no one," I reminded him.  
"Almost," Loki replied. He turned his face to me and the tip of his nose skimmed across the skin on my temple. "I trust you."

"Do you like me?" I asked seriously. Loki looked away again.  
"No, not particularly."  
"Then that makes us even," I told him, evidently surprising him. He looked at me and I smiled. "I like you, but I don't even remotely trust you. I think it works for us well enough, don't you?" I asked indifferently, watching as a healer dabbed a thick, green paste over a gash on the back of Clint's shoulder. Loki was silent for a moment.  
"Miss Carter?"  
"Mm?"  
"What are you wearing under that bathrobe?" Loki asked. I sat back, giving him a tantalizing smirk which clearly caught Loki off-guard, judging by his startled smile, and getting off the bed.

"I would tell you that you are being juvenile and the healers are only here for your benefit, but I doubt that you would heed my words anyway," I sighed. "Now, pray, excuse me. I'm going back to my nice, warm bath. Thor, I have no control over your brother whatsoever, so please don't interrupt me again. Thank you," I hummed as I passed him again, brushing my fingertips over his arm as I left. I shed the robe, climbed into the tub again, and resumed my delightful soaking. When I had had enough, I got out and proceeded to the powder room next door where there was a beautiful gown of emerald silk awaiting me. It came with black slippers and a black corset that was bound under my bust, accentuated my waist and hugged my hips.

The back was left open with the black satin ribbon laces stretched across in a diamond pattern, exposing my flesh in a sharp v shape down to the inward curve of my lower back, held firmly in place by the laced, corseted bodice. The front of the dress was a very modest baby-doll neckline which made the dress not too revealing, just very becoming. I was then given a black satin ribbon choker strung with a ruby teardrop pendant. "Why am I being dressed in such finery?" I asked Danira as she applied my make-up.  
"Because you are to be a guest of Prince Thor's at the banquet and festivities this evening," Danira informed me excitedly.

She moved on to my hair. She had previously draped a sheet over the mirror so I wouldn't know what I looked like until it was time to go. "The Prince will want to present you to his parents; you must look worthy of the Asgardian court."  
"But… Danira… won't all the scars ruin the effect?" I asked nervously, tracing the thin, silvery-pink line than ran up the inside of my left arm. Danira paused before resuming her grooming.  
"Ellie, your scars are not as noticeable as you seem to think. Besides, the way they're positioned… The scars actually serve to accentuate your figure. You look… elegant." I pondered that for a moment.

"The others will all be dressed up too, won't they?"  
"Yes, Ellie, of course. You will all be presented to the King and Queen," Danira assured me. Distant trumpets sounded and cheering started. I glanced in the direction of the sound curiously. "Oh, that's the start of the celebrations! We must hurry; you cannot keep the royal family waiting," Danira fussed, speeding up her preparations. "There!" she sighed, pulling me to my feet and positioning me in front of the mirror. "Are you ready?" she asked, gripping the sheet over the polished surface.  
"No," I replied immediately. "I mean; I'm not like Natasha or Sif. I don't look like them, how can I compare?"  
"You don't," Danira stated. "You are beautiful in a completely different way. No one is beautiful like you are. Trust me." Danira giggled and pulled the sheet off with a flourish. I stared at the reflection, astonished.

My figure, usually ignored in my Ides uniform, was displayed most artistically in my beautiful gown and corset. My hair was swept into an elegant bun on the left side of my head with loose curls trailing from it down my shoulder, shorter locks framing my face. My small, full lips were dyed a blood red to match the ruby pendant, my eyelids were decorated with shimmering emerald shadow, following the thin streak of kohl that extended my eye line in a most seductive manner, making my eyes look even bigger than usual.

My lashes were thick and flirty, and my cheekbones were dusted ever so lightly with red rouge, highlighting their height and completing the framing of my face. In spite of the glaring red eye I now possessed, the effect was striking. "Do you like it?" Danira asked nervously. I turned to her and beamed, throwing my arms around her neck.  
"Thank you, Danira! I have never felt so beautiful in my life!" Danira hugged me back quickly.  
"Come on, I will take you to the chamber where you are to meet your companions." I hitched up my skirts carefully and followed the serving woman swiftly. When I stepped into the chamber, I looked around at the others.

The boys were all decked out in leathers and metals that fit them in a most flattering manner. Steve, in particular, suited the Asgardian look very well. I felt my heart speed up slightly at the sight of him; he looked very attractive. Natasha was dressed in a deep, cobalt blue with lots of silver and diamond accessories, including a little diadem perched on top of her beautiful red hair. Her eye shadow was in muted skin tones, and her lips were a musky rose pink. She looked beautiful in her loosely draped gown that did nothing to hide her ample bust or rosebud hips. "Well don't we look delightful," I greeted, smiling around at everyone. No-one said anything for a moment, and I blinked in concern, looking back at Danira awkwardly. "What is it?" I asked them.

"You…" Tony shook his head, smiling lopsidedly. "I mean, you always look great, you do, but… Wow, El! You look ravishing!" Tony told me, stepping forward and taking my hand, leaning in to kiss my cheek. I looked down shyly.  
"Thank you, Tony. I'm glad you think so."  
"I… I think you look stunning, Ellie," Bruce told me quietly. "Ah… Asgardian clothing… really suits you."  
"It is true!" Thor declared. "I believe you possess a greater beauty than most women of Asgard!" I clapped my hands to my chest.  
"Aww! Thor, that's so sweet. Thank you! And thank you, too, Bruce. I like your new clothes as well." I walked over to stand next to Natasha with Danira following behind me.

"It's nice to see you wearing something other than black," I commented. "Go on; do a turn." Natasha shook her head and turned around slowly, showing her bare back and revealing a split up her right leg to her thigh that was covered with a sparkling, gauzy material in a slightly lighter shade of blue. "Oh, Tasha, you look fantastic!" I told her. "Blue suits you so well."  
"Thanks, Ellie," Natasha replied. "Your turn," she told me, twirling her finger at me. I grinned and turned slowly. "Hm. Nice laces," Natasha commented. "You look good. Very refined." I smiled and looked over at Thor.  
"Well? Do you think your parents will approve of us now?" I asked him. Thor laughed warmly. "I do not see how they could not approve of you, my fine ladies," he assured us.

The massive, double doors on the far side of the room opened and we all turned to face them. I squeezed Danira's hand, smiling at her, before following the boys into the large hall on the other side. I blinked around at all the golden glory and gripped Natasha's arm. "Oh my gosh; have you ever seen a more spectacular place?!" I whispered excitedly.  
"It is beautiful," Natasha told me, never losing her unyielding calm.  
"Father! Mother!" Thor called and the room fell silent. "These are my friends from Midgard; Earth's mightiest heroes, The Avengers; and James Phillips and Ellie Carter, of The Ides."

"Your friends are welcome here, my son," Frigga replied before Odin had a chance to respond. "Enjoy the celebrations!" Cheers sounded again and music started playing. There was dancing and feasting and drinking, and I found myself swept up into the company of many young, male Asgardians throughout the course of the evening. I was taught to dance, and found that I quite enjoyed the activity. Volstagg made sure I was introduced to many delicacies from different realms. Not all of them appealed to me, but some were absolutely divine. I only had one glass of wine, and stuck to water for the rest of the time, much to the displeasure of certain, I believe, unsavoury parties. I danced with Hogun and received an actual smile, which pleased me greatly.

Thor snatched me away from talking with Phillips so that he could teach me to waltz. Part way through, he decided that it would be more fun to simply pick me up and spin me around the floor. I had to laugh; it was great fun, and I felt like a child again. After another dance with Fandral, I retreated to a quieter corner to watch the revels and rest a while. I sipped my water and talked politely with Freya, who decided that she was very taken with my outfit and was delighted to teach me of Asgardian fashions. After a few moments, a shadow fell across us and I looked up to find Steve standing there shyly, fidgeting with the edge of his red tunic.

"Ellie, I don't mean to interrupt," he told me awkwardly. I smiled at him welcomingly.  
"Not at all, Captain. We were just talking gowns," I said with an easy shrug. Freya excused herself and walked away calmly.  
"I was wondering…" I tilted my head.  
"Yes?"  
"Would… would you dance with me, Ellie?" Steve blurted, hesitantly holding out his hand. I grinned, taking it immediately.  
"I would indeed," I said, allowing him to help me to my feet before I towed him out to the edge of the dance floor.

"I… I've never danced before," Steve mumbled uncomfortably. I laughed.  
"Not to worry, Captain. I've seen you fight; if you can move the way you do, you'll be a natural for dancing." I was right. It didn't take long for Steve to pick up on what the others were doing, and then he was leading me in gentle loops around the floor. "I told you," I said as he spun me around. Steve chuckled, pulling me in again.  
"This is fun," he commented.  
"It is," I agreed.

"Thank you for saying yes, Ellie. I was really nervous," Steve confessed. I giggled.  
"I noticed."  
"I was going to go dancing with Peggy on our first date," Steve reminisced, sadly. I smiled up at him sympathetically.  
"I know," I told him, squeezing his hand. Steve smiled at me affectionately.  
"You're a wonderful girl, Ellie." I sighed, lowering my head.  
"Thank you, Steve," I acknowledged.  
"I've done something wrong," Steve decided anxiously, halting our progress.

"It's not your fault, Steve," I assured him, cupping his face in my hand. "It's just… you find me attractive, don't you?" Steve blushed, looking away, and nodded. "I find you extremely attractive," I told him. His blush deepened. "But… I don't know if you really are attracted to me… or if your feelings for Peggy are making you see me the way you saw her… I'm sorry, Steve. I'm so sorry."  
"I understand," Steve nodded. He cleared his throat. "Honestly, sometimes I'm not sure about it myself. But… do you think… maybe we could have a chance? In the future; when we know each other better?" I smiled and stood on my tiptoes, pulling Steve down, and planted a soft peck on his lips.

"There is always hope for the future, Steve," I whispered. "Maybe not the kind you thought, but hope all the same." I stepped away slowly and curtsied to him. Steve smiled at me and bowed charmingly before offering me a cute little salute. I laughed and slipped away into the crowd. I don't know why; but I found that conversation both horrible and uplifting. Steve was such a lovely gentleman; sweet, gentle, considerate, safe. He was exactly the kind of man I always saw myself falling for. But life wasn't a fairy tale, and I now found myself torn in so many different ways, I didn't know what to think anymore. But I took comfort in the fact that, maybe, in the future, Steve would still like me. Maybe things would get less complicated. Maybe. Whatever happened; I truly wanted Steve to be happy. After everything he'd been through, he deserved that. Even if it wasn't to be with me. But only time would tell…

I had given him my first kiss…


	19. The Dungeon

I slipped from the crowded room into the empty hallway. I sighed and started walking. "Where are you sneaking off to?" I squeaked and jumped at the voice, turning to face the speaker.  
"Your Majesty," I greeted, curtseying to the Queen. She laughed, walking forward to meet me.  
"My dear, you are an important person in the lives of both my sons. Please, call me Frigga." I smiled warmly.  
"Yes, Frigga. I am honoured," I told her.

"Now, where are you going?" Frigga asked again. I looked down.  
"I was hoping to see Loki," I told her. "I know that he is terribly misguided and emotionally damaged, but I am fond of him, Frigga."  
"I believe that he is fond of you too, Ellie, dear," Frigga told me, taking my arm. "But you aren't allowed into the dungeons. I'll take you."  
"Thank you… but Loki doesn't like me. He trusts me; but he doesn't like me," I said as we walked. Frigga smiled at me knowingly.

"Perhaps. But while Loki has a gift for reading other people; he has never known himself so well. You are beneficial to him, Ellie. Don't let him convince you otherwise. He needs you." I sighed.  
"Thor says so, too." Frigga smiled again.  
"Thor cares deeply for his brother. I don't know why Loki cannot see that." I smiled sympathetically at Frigga's sad countenance.  
"I am afraid I can't help you there. My sister and I are so close; we speak our own language," I said apologetically. Frigga smiled again, guiding me to a large set of guarded doors.

"This is Lady Ellie," Frigga told the guards. "She is to be allowed to enter and leave the dungeons whenever she wants to, understand?"  
"Yes, Your Majesty," the guards agreed. Frigga turned to me and placed a hand on my head, muttering to herself. Green rays of light flowed from her hand down my body before vanishing.  
"This spell will allow you to walk through the cell barriers," Frigga whispered. "You will be the only person able to enter or leave Loki's prison."  
"We always seem to end up in the same situation," I laughed quietly.

"Go on, Ellie." I nodded and pushed open one of the doors, hitching my skirts up and stepping down the marble stairs. I stopped and looked in at Loki, lying on his bed with a book open on his chest.  
"Loki," I greeted softly. Loki lowered his book and tilted his head on the pillow to look at me.  
"Well, well, Miss Carter. Don't you look… just like one of Thor's never-ending line of femme fatales," Loki smirked bitterly, scanning me intently. Suddenly, this didn't seem like such a good idea. With the sounds of revel echoing from above, Loki suddenly seemed more dark and dangerous than usual.

"Thor is my friend," I stated carefully. Loki snorted, looking away again.  
"So return to him. Enjoy his company; bask in the attention you are no doubt receiving in that _lovely_ dress. Go," Loki told me scathingly. I tilted my head, ascending the steps to his cell.  
"Loki, don't be like that," I pleaded quietly. Loki didn't reply, slamming his book shut and flinging it across the cell before draping an arm over his eyes. I stepped forward and was met with the sensation of being dipped into a cool pool of water as I passed through the barrier. I crossed the room and picked up the book before moving to stand at Loki's bedside. "You cannot ignore me forever, Princeling."

Loki started at the close proximity of my voice and looked up at me with wide eyes. They narrowed in confusion as he shifted to prop himself up on his side, gazing at me sharply. "How did you get in here?" Loki wondered, taking the book from my hands, grazing my red-nailed fingers as he did.  
"Your mother thinks you need me," I said by way of a reply.  
"Ah," Loki acknowledged, lying back again. "Frigga isn't my mother any more than Odin is my father," Loki reminded me. "Or Thor my brother," he added.  
"They are your family, Loki. Whether you care to admit it or not," I told him, sitting on the chair in the middle of the room. Loki huffed dismissively.

"Why are you here?" Loki asked casually.  
"Too much of the attention you mentioned before," I groaned, tilting my head back.  
"So you came to me?" Loki wondered, smirking in amusement this time.  
"Mm," I sighed, nodding. I turned my head to look him over. "How are you feeling?" I asked him gently. Loki turned his gaze to the ceiling.  
"Bored," he muttered. "But I would be bored up there with the rest of them anyway. At least I don't have to pretend to be enjoying myself here."

He looked back at me again as I watched him pointedly. "That isn't to what I was referring and well you know it," I told him. Loki smirked again.  
"So, whose attention made you retreat down here, hmm?" Loki asked me, ignoring my comment. I sighed, shrinking further into the chair.  
"The Captain thinks I'm attractive," I mumbled. Loki rolled his eyes.  
"Well, yes. I knew that…" He looked at me closely. "That's not the end of it; is it?" I shrugged, pulling my knees up to my chest.  
"It doesn't matter. I wouldn't want to bother you, since you're already stuck down here."

"Carter," Loki growled. I blinked at him slowly. "Just… continue," he ordered, sighing. I hesitated before going on.  
"We agreed that it wouldn't work now, but… maybe in the future, if things get less complicated… You know?" I looked at Loki hopefully and he regarded me calmly.  
"Hm," Loki huffed shortly. "Not my area of expertise, Miss Carter. I think you need to speak to another woman about this."  
"Well, I did say you wouldn't be interested," I replied.

"On the contrary, I'm very interested. I had no idea you shared the Captain's feelings," Loki hummed thoughtfully. I shrugged.  
"Truly, Loki? I don't know what I feel."  
"Oh?" Loki wondered, rolling onto his side again. "You're conflicted? Now, why would that be? Another man, perhaps?" I smiled at Loki sadly.  
"Loki," I shook my head. "Steve is the only one who has ever said he likes me. What other man could there be?"

"The only one?" Loki echoed. I nodded.  
"I've never been a popular choice. I'm not like Natasha, or Sif, or even Agent Hill… You know, I kissed him," I admitted shyly. Loki sat up, wincing and pushing a fist against his abdomen.  
"You kissed the Captain? Your first?" Loki demanded. I nodded, wide-eyed and covering my mouth, taken aback by the sudden display of emotion from the usually stoic prince. "That pathetic, dim-witted, muscle-bound fool in his ridiculous, skin-tight eyesore?!" I giggled, effectively halting Loki's tirade.  
"My, my, Princeling," I purred. "I do believe you're jealous!" Loki took a deep breath, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I did not see this coming," he exhaled heavily, shaking his head. He looked me over again. "I am surprised at you, Miss Carter," Loki told me. "You always seemed to be a shy, timid creature in such matters." I shrugged, looking down.  
"It was contextually appropriate," I responded, fiddling with my ruby pendant. Loki waved a hand dismissively, lying down again.  
"I am not jealous; you do not hold enough consequence for that. I am simply frustrated that my skills of observation seem to be continually failing me when it comes to you." I smiled.  
"Don't fret, Loki. I rarely do what is expected of me; you cannot blame yourself for missing a few things here and there." Loki grunted, opening his book once again.

I watched as he read before sighing, stretching in the chair tiredly. "Loki, will you read to me?" I requested. Loki glanced at me coolly and I ducked my head, looking at him through my lashes. "Please?" Loki gave a long-suffering sigh and started to read aloud. I didn't recognise the language, but it had a pleasing lilt to its words and I smiled tiredly. Loki looked at me again, smirking.  
"You don't understand a word I'm saying, do you?" I shook my head, closing my eyes. After a few moments of silence, I frowned.  
"Why have you stopped?" I wondered. Loki furrowed his brow slightly.  
"You said you didn't understand."  
"I don't," I confirmed. "But the language has a nice flow to it, and I like your voice." Loki smiled slightly and resumed his reading aloud to me.

I squeaked and lashed out at the shadow looming above me. My wrist was caught, and I blinked, realising that the figure that had roused me was Loki. "Loki," I sighed as he released my hand. I stretched, tiredly.  
"You just fell asleep. It is late, Miss Carter. You should return to your own chambers." I nodded and Loki took my hand and wrapped an arm around my waist, carefully lifting me to my feet.

He let me go and I walked to the nearest barrier. "Thank you for reading to me, Loki," I said politely. Loki nodded, returning to his bed and removing his boots.  
"Miss Carter?" I turned just before I stepped out of the cell. Loki smirked at me again. "You look nice." I smiled warmly at the prince.  
"Goodnight, Loki," I bid, leaving the cell. At the bottom of the staircase, I turned back to find Loki watching me and smirked, kissing my fingertips and wriggling them at him flirtatiously before picking up my skirts and climbing the stairs with Loki chuckling comfortably behind me.


	20. Breakfast

I was sitting propped up on pillows in my queen-sized bed when there was a knock on my door. "Come in," I invited. Steve opened the door, saw me in my nightgown, and slammed the door shut again.  
"Sorry!" he called through the door. I giggled.  
"Captain! What's wrong?" I responded, perfectly relaxed.  
"I don't want you to feel as though I'm taking advantage of you!" I laughed quietly.  
"Tell me, Captain: you remember me sitting with you in your bed, do you not?" A pause.  
"Yes!"

"At the time, you were wearing less clothing than I am, weren't you?" Another pause, longer than the previous.  
"Yes!" I could practically hear the blush in his voice. I giggled again.  
"Did you feel as though I was taking advantage of you?" I asked.  
"No, of course not!"  
"Well, then; why should _I_ take offense?" I asked pointedly. There was one last pause before the doorknob clicked and the door swung open slowly. I smiled welcomingly, nodding encouragement and Steve stepped into the room, clasping his hands behind his back and shifting boyishly.

His position gave me a good look at his clothing. He was wearing a long, black leather vest over a royal blue linen tunic. The vest hugged his torso, bound down the front with a series of hook and eye fastenings and was left open around his upper thighs. He was dressed in loose, black leather breeches and dark grey leather riding boots. There were matching grey bracers bound over his sleeves on his forearms engraved with swirling, dotted patterns. He was also wearing a royal blue velvet cape that was tied at the hollow of his throat, lined his broad shoulders and hung down past his backside. It was a very nice view to see that early in the morning. _Very_ nice.

"What brings you here at this time, Captain?" I asked easily. I decided that inviting him to sit by me would push his sense of modesty just a little too far. It was one of my favourite things about him.  
"I was wondering if we might have breakfast together. You can say no! I mean, I don't want you to feel smothered."  
"Not at all, Captain! I think I'm in the mood for a little company this morning. Danira; you can come out of hiding now!" At my call, Danira appeared from where she had been drawing a bath for me, in spite of my assurances that I could manage myself.

"I am sorry, Ellie. I didn't want to interrupt anything 'private.'" I picked up on the innuendo immediately. I could tell Steve did too from the way he swallowed hard and stared down at his shoes, turning bright pink.  
"Danira; if it looks like anything 'private' is happening in here, I will need you to interrupt, because unless I am wed, it will not be with my consent. Understand?" Danira nodded.  
"Yes, Ellie. I understand." Danira eyed Steve off suspiciously after my new revelation and I laughed.

"Sweetie, Steve here is the safest man I know. You don't have to worry about him; he's a perfect gentleman," I assured her gently, yet firmly. Steve beamed at me endearingly, rubbing the back of his neck shyly at the praise. Danira softened and turned to me.  
"Shall I have the kitchen staff prepare a tray to share for both of you?" Danira asked. I grinned at her.  
"Danni, you're a gem!" I told her, much to her obvious delight. She curtseyed happily.  
"I shall return with your breakfast soon. Your bath is ready, Ellie. You may wait for the lady on the balcony, if you like, sir." Steve bowed his head in acknowledgement and allowed Danira to lead him out.  
"Take as long as you need, Ellie. Don't rush; there's no hurry." I smiled at Steve appreciatively.

When I stepped out onto the balcony, I was wearing soft, brown leather breeches under a cream linen tunic with a tougher, brown leather bodice over the top bound under my bust again. The tunic sleeves were wrist-length, bound around my forearm with thin, leather cords. My hair was left to fall in fuzzy curls over my shoulders. I had also been given soft-soled leather boots that were extremely comfortable and still allowed me to move quietly. Steve smiled at me as I walked over to the little outdoor dining set up he was seated at. "You know; you look really nice in Asgardian wear," he told me, looking down timidly as I sat across from him. I grinned.  
"Thank you! To be honest, when I'm not wearing a uniform, my sense of style is rather anachronistic, so this is exactly the kind of garb I've always wanted," I trilled happily, examining the food set before us.

"I see. Can I ask; the corsets you've been wearing… are they comfortable?" he wondered quietly. "You just… You look nice, but you look kind of squeezed in." I giggled.  
"No. the corsets are fitted, but I am actually this thin, so it's perfectly comfortable. In fact, I prefer tighter clothing, as long as they stretch around my joints, because I don't like having excess material in my way when I'm moving." Steve nodded, taking a warm bread roll from a tray as I scooped a poached egg from another dish. Steve split the roll and buttered it before offering it to me. I took it, smiling again. "Thank you."  
"You're welcome," Steve acknowledged, buttering his own roll. "So, what's your favourite food?"

"Anything potato," I responded. "What's yours?  
"Cheeseburgers."  
"Mm. Good choice. Favourite colour?"  
"Blue and white. Yours?"  
"Red, green, blue, black, yellow, silver, gold, brown, grey… I love colour. Favourite hair colour?"  
"Brown."  
"Depends on the person."

"What about eye colour?"  
"Not sure, really," I hummed thoughtfully. "I think part of what I like about eyes is what I can see in them. I look into your eyes, and I see warmth and safety and honour. So I love your eyes." Steve blushed again, grinning and staring at his plate.  
"I… I see a lot of things in your eyes," he said softly. I tilted my head curiously as Steve continued. "Sometimes I can't see anything, you're just mysterious. But I can see warmth, and kindness, and strength, too. And I can see anger in you, sometimes. And coldness. But I've never seen you look sad. Sympathetic, yes. But never sad." I watched Steve silently for a moment before he glanced up at me.  
"Hmm," I purred, smiling slightly. "Favourite movie?" I went on after a pause, picking baked potatoes out of a bowl.


	21. Play Rough

I spent the day at Steve's side. We wandered the palace grounds, enjoying the vibrant colours of the plants and watched the Asgardian warriors training. I observed when Fandral challenged the Captain to a sparring match. Without his shield, Steve was beaten, but I think he could have taken Fandral with his preferred weapon. After that, we continued to walk around, talking about anything that came to mind. When he told me that he had studied art, I made him promise to draw a sketch of me sometime. Throughout the day, we would occasionally be joined by one or two of the Avengers, and Phillips pulled me away to discuss our course of action from there once, but in the end, it was me and Steve. It was a lovely day.

After dinner; I made my excuses to the others and slipped away. Steve escorted me to my room, ever the gentleman. "I enjoyed spending the day with you," Steve told me. I tilted my head, curiously.  
"Captain, are you courting me?" I asked directly. Steve rubbed the back of his neck as he did whenever he felt awkward.  
"I… I don't know. I just wanted to spend some time with you without the others… pulling us away all the time." I smiled, placed a hand on his chest, stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"It's been delightful," I told him warmly. "Thank you, Steve." Steve grinned, a slight blush on his cheeks.  
"Ma'am," he nodded charmingly before turning and walking away with a spring in his step. I sighed, watching until he turned the corner before entering my room. I changed from my clothes into a light, white cotton gown and glided barefoot from my room. I wandered silently to the front doors and out onto the palace steps. A cool breeze blew and I turned my face into it, tilting my chin up and breathing deeply. I did enjoy my day with Steve; but I am a rather solitary kind of person. I need a lot of space.

I sat down on the steps and stared up at the sky; so clear, so bright with the light of innumerable stars. Unlike the sky back home, colours bled across the black. Silver, blue, purple, orange, pink, red. It was beautiful and spectacular and made me feel… even more insignificant than usual. Living with Asgardians, I felt small and young; Loki, in particular, liked to remind me of that. And this infinite sky spread wide above me served only to reinforce the idea. I turned my mind away from these dark thoughts and breathed deeply again. I concentrated on the feeling of the cool evening air on my skin, the tickling of my hair shifting in the breeze, the hard marble under my legs, the scent of the sea and the taste of salt. It was quiet; only the rustling of leaves and the distant sigh of waves met my ears. It was still and calm and a relief after all the time I'd been forced to spend with so many people. Finally, I could be alone with only the distant stars for company. When it became so cold that my fingertips went numb, I returned to my room, put on my night gown, and went to bed.

Green eyes fluttered open, skimmed over the surroundings and landed on me. Loki blinked, pushing himself into a sitting position in his bed. "I'm sorry, Princeling," I said softly. "I didn't mean to startle you." I was seated in the chair once more wearing similar clothes to the day before, but in red and black instead of brown and cream. Loki shook his head at my apology, rubbing his eyes.  
"No apology necessary. I just wasn't expecting you, since you did not come yesterday." Loki looked at me calmly. "I didn't think you'd come back again." I smiled.  
"Well, I wouldn't want to stifle you," I commented lowly, pouring two cups of tea. "And I needed a break myself, after spending the day with the Captain." Loki lifted a brow as I handed him a cup and saucer.

"Oh? Has that graceless oaf decided to start courting you properly?" he inquired. I narrowed my eyes at him.  
"Keep insulting my friends, Loki, and I'll pour the contents of the teapot into your lap," I threatened. Loki smirked.  
"Of course, my spirited child," Loki agreed, blowing on the steaming gold liquid. The tea was Asgardian; I was unfamiliar with the brew, but I had grown fond of it since the previous morning's breakfast. I looked up at Loki's comment.  
"You have never called me your anything before," I stated gently, looking into the depths of my cup.

Loki smirked. "Haven't I?" he wondered, swirling the liquid in his cup. "I wonder what that means."  
"I think it means you have issues with other men paying attention to me as a woman," I stated plainly. "You think the Captain is starting to take having a relationship with me seriously, so you've started referring to me as 'yours' in order to stake a claim on me." Loki shook his head.  
"That was not my intention…"  
"That's what it sounds like." Loki thinned his lips as he looked at me coolly. I returned his gaze calmly over the rim of my cup as I drained the remnants of my drink.

"So, you are here simply for a retreat, then?" Loki inquired, dropping the possession talk. I sighed, pouring myself a second cup. I held the pot out to Loki and he offered his cup for a refill as I spoke.  
"I don't know why I keep coming back to you," I replied. "Why don't you kick me out?" Loki shrugged.  
"What else is there to entertain me?" Loki asked in return. I smiled, stirring sugar into my tea.  
"Right," I acknowledged. "I love books, but I can't read all the time, either." Loki ignored me, sipping his tea. I tilted my head while he drank, watching his Adam's apple bob when he swallowed and the delicate way he held the handle of the china cup in his long, thin fingers.

Loki glanced at me and lowered his cup, quirking an eyebrow a me. "Yes, Carter?" I lifted a brow at him in return.  
"Do you see anything else in here for me to look at?" I challenged. "At least you're pretty," I shrugged. Loki stared at me blankly for a moment.  
"Pretty?" he echoed lowly. I nodded calmly, sipping my own drink.  
"Yes. Pretty. Perhaps handsome. You're too angular and thin to be rugged or cute. You have very neat proportions and fine features. Very fine, for a man. So, pretty, I think. It's just another type of attractive."

"Oh, so you _do_ think me attractive," Loki purred, grinning at me smugly. I snorted.  
"I like you better when you're not wearing Stark's smile," I grumbled, drinking the last of my tea. I sighed. "Right, then. I'm leaving."  
"That's it?" Loki asked, sitting forward slowly to get closer to me. "Tea, and then you go?" I looked at Loki from the corners of my eyes.  
"Why? Do you want me to stay?" Loki shrugged.  
"Not particularly," he answered, lying back again. I returned his shrug, standing.

"Then what reason is there for me to remain here?" A guard came and pushed two trays through the barrier.  
"Her Majesty the Queen requested that a tray be provided for you down here, Lady Ellie. Your tray is the one on your right." I watched as the guard left before looking down at the trays.  
"So, apparently your mum wants me to have breakfast with you," I commented with wry amusement. "I suppose that's a reason to stay." I shrugged and collected the trays. I handed Loki's tray to him. It was very plain; a hard, flat circular loaf of coarse bread, a bunch of grapes, and some strips of cured meat. Loki sneered at the food before plucking one of the grapes and tossing it into his mouth, sighing resignedly. My own tray had a warm, buttered roll, a poached egg, some crispy bacon, a sausage, and a scone with a dish of jam and a dish of cream.

I looked from my tray to Loki's and bit my lips. "Yes, enjoy my misfortune," Loki growled at me, eating another grape. I snorted.  
"Misfortune, indeed," I scoffed. "You are a prisoner, Loki. You have no one to blame for your current predicament but yourself." That being said, I ripped off half of my roll, covered it in bacon and offered it to the prince. Loki looked at the roll and back to my face. "Say nothing and take the bloody roll," I hissed, leaning closer to him. Loki smiled slightly and took my humble offering with a nod of acknowledgement. I scooped my egg onto the other half of the roll and spread it like butter before covering it in the rest of the bacon and biting into it.

"So, tell me about your courtship," Loki ordered, leaning back against the wall and watching me calmly. I shrugged again.  
"It's not really a courtship. The Captain and I were just getting to know each other better. We had breakfast together, and explored the palace, and just chatted about everything and nothing. You know; normal things like that. Want the sausage?" Loki sat forward and snatched it from my plate. I giggled. "Hungry, are we?" I asked, amused. Loki narrowed his eyes at me, devouring the sausage.

"You've seen the food they've been giving me," he defended angrily. "I used to have the finest food in Asgard provided for me! Now, I get scraps a hound wouldn't bother eating."  
"Your fault," I shrugged unsympathetically. Loki glared at me. "Loki, you tried to destroy New York and take over the rest of the planet. As far as I'm concerned, you should be here. If you weren't so obviously damaged, I'd say you should be executed. But I can understand the strange effects emotional trauma can have on a person. It's the reason why I still like you, in spite of your actions."

Loki shook his head, growling. "You're lucky you're sharing your food with me. It's the only thing keeping me from throwing you out."  
"Literally?" I asked, unconcerned. Loki smirked.  
"Yes." I smiled, shaking my head at his constant threatening.  
"You know, Loki; you keep menacing me, but you never act on it. I'm starting to think you really do like me, and you're just trying to cover it up." Loki rose from his seat, picked me up, and pitched me through the barrier.

I landed at the bottom of the stairs roughly and staggered to a stop. I winced, shaking my ankle as an ache spread through it from my awkward landing. I turned back to Loki with a resentful scowl. Loki stared down at me and turned away again, taking my spot in the chair and putting jam and cream on my scone. I smiled coolly at Loki, crossing my arms casually and flicking my gaze over him. "Alright, then. You don't like me. So I'll go where I'm actually wanted. Maybe your brother will show me around Asgard," I sighed easily. Loki glanced at me, frozen mid-chew, and I knew I'd hit a nerve by bringing Thor into this. I smirked, satisfied by the reaction. "Farewell, Princeling. Or Prisoner, perhaps, would suit you better now…" I faded off as I walked away, climbing the staircase. I knew I was being mean, but he literally tossed me out! I'm a very vengeful spirit; if Loki wants to play rough, I'll play rough. I'm not the type to back down.


	22. Haematemesis

After my disagreement with Loki, I left the palace and found my way to the stables. The stable hands knew who I was and let me stay there for a while. I loved animals, and I had always wanted a horse. Partly because I wanted to trample certain people, but also because horses make the most beautiful companions. And they can't talk; unlike a certain silver-tongued lie-smith I knew. There was one horse in particular that caught my eye. A black, eight-legged monster of a steed. I walked over to the stall and the horse looked me over with intelligent, black eyes; breathing in my scent. "Hello, Sleipnir," I greeted the stallion, holding out a hand. Sleipnir tucked his face into my palm welcomingly. "Your father is the most infuriating, self-destructive, egotistical maniac I have ever known! And since I know Tony Stark; that's really saying something!" I vented with a heavy sigh. The stallion nickered and lipped at my sleeve lazily. I smiled. "I must say; he's produced a very fine offspring, though," I smiled, admiring the beast.

"Sleipnir doesn't let many people touch him," a wise-old-man voice stated. I turned, stunned to find Odin standing in the stable, watching me.  
"No, your majesty?" I wondered. "Perhaps he smells his father's scent on me," I suggested.  
"Yes. Frigga told me she sent you to interact with my son. I confess; I do believe that you may do him some good; in spite of your species," Odin sighed, walking to stand beside me at Sleipnir's stall. I bit the insides of my cheeks in irritation, but said nothing, stroking the stallion's muscular neck.

"Loki has always been a little wayward," Odin mumbled giving Sleipnir's withers a pat. "You already know about his progeny." I nodded, unable to help the slight curling of my lip. Odin smiled at me coolly. "You judge him for it." It wasn't phrased as a question, but I felt the need to answer, anyway.  
"I am a firm believer in monogamy, your majesty. I myself wouldn't like the thought of competing with my husband's other sexual experiences… Which is possibly why I have never been in a relationship; aside from never finding someone that I wanted," I confessed, disappointed with the lack of modest young gentlemen in today's society. "Perhaps I should abandon my views and try to adopt a more… _modern_ approach to men and fidelity."

"I am afraid that I am unable to advise you on such a matter, Ellie Carter," Odin told me, not without sympathy. I looked up into his bright blue eye as he continued. "You must find within yourself what you are and are not comfortable with. I would suggest waiting until you have gained a little more experience with men before making any decisions." Odin's warm hand rested on my shoulder briefly before he cleared his throat. "Now, I have a meeting with the ruler of Vanaheim, and I need my steed."  
"Yes, of course, King Odin," I acknowledged, backing away from Sleipnir's stall as servants came to saddle the horse.

"Thank you for speaking with me. I appreciate your wisdom and concern." Odin bowed his head in recognition and mounted Sleipnir, riding from the stables swiftly. I moved out to the front of the palace to watch him ride along the rainbow bridge. I felt a presence behind me and looked up to smile at Thor warmly. "I like your father," I told him. "He is kinder than I would have given him credit for. It's just a pity he doesn't know how to deal with your brother."  
"He allows you to visit Loki," Thor pointed out in a murmur, hand on my shoulder. I blinked up at him, surprised, and he winked at me. "Worry not, my friend," he soothed. "The others will not hear of it from me." I smiled again sadly, looking away.

"After this morning's interaction; it may not make a difference if they do know." Thor tilted his head at me, confused, and I explained. "Loki threw me out of his cell. I mean; he picked me up, and tossed me away! After that; I am not certain I shall return to him." Thor shook his head.  
"No, Ellie, you must! Loki has need of you; he does not respond to anyone else! Please; for my sake and that of my brother; do not let him push you away. It will destroy him." I sighed.  
"I told him once that he would bring about his own destruction," I reminisced, staring off into space as the Bifrost was opened and closed. "I do not know if I want to be a party to it." Thor squeezed my shoulder, attracting my attention again.  
"Don't give up on him, Ellie," he pleaded. "I know your spirit is strong enough to weather my brother's tempestuous nature." Before I could respond, Frigga came running out of the palace.

"Oh, there you are," she breathed heavily, hand to her chest.  
"Mother; what is it? What is wrong?" Thor demanded, rushing forward to meet her. I followed as Frigga spoke.  
"It's Loki," she announced. "The guards sent a message to me and the healers. Loki is ill. He's suffering from haematemesis…"  
"Suffering what?" Thor asked, alarmed and confused.  
"Haematemesis is the name for the condition when one vomits blood," I told Thor, resting a comforting hand on his arm while I stared at Frigga. "How long ago did he start bleeding again?" I inquired.

"Again?" Frigga echoed. I winced.  
"Yes. I knew about his affliction, but he would not see a healer when I asked him to. He told me that he would heal because he is a Frost Giant, and he doesn't trust the healers."  
"Being a Jotun does not mean he can heal himself, Ellie," Frigga informed me, visibly distressed. "But, please; you must come to him. He will not listen to me, and we are afraid that he may attack if any of us go inside."  
"Come, Ellie, swiftly!" Thor ordered, grabbing my hand and towing me through the palace doors. Frigga followed behind us as I was dragged down to the dungeons where a gathering of guards, healers, and even Sif and the Warriors Three stood outside Loki's cell.

"Make way!" Thor commanded, pulling me to the cell barrier as the crowd parted for him. Loki was on all fours on the floor with a lumpy pool of blood in front of him. Blood stained his lips and dripped down his chin and he glared at the group outside his cell.  
"Leave me!" he growled, thumping the floor with his fist.  
"Thor," I entreated quietly.  
"Everybody; leave! Now!" Thor roared. The crowd fled up the stairs, leaving only me, Thor and Frigga standing outside Loki's cell. "Brother…"  
"I am not your brother," Loki hissed, forcing more blood out between his teeth.  
"Yes, you are," Thor argued, stepping up to the barrier. "Loki, please. You are in need of assistance…"

"I don't need anyone!" Loki roared. Tears streaked his pallid cheeks. I placed a hand on Thor's chest to hold him back from his brother.  
"Not now, Thor," I told him gently. "He is beyond your reach right now." Thor stared at Loki, hunched on the floor, and swallowed hard, nodding slowly.  
"I shall… I shall leave you with him." Thor cupped my face in his palm before walking away. I looked at Frigga and walked through the barrier.  
"Loki…"  
"Get out," Loki spat, spraying blood. I shook my head.

"No." Loki looked up at me tensely, clutching at his abdomen. "I already told you I'm not easy to rid yourself of."  
"Go away, Carter," Loki rasped. "I don't need you any more than I need that dim-witted 'brother' of mine." I smiled gently.  
"Everyone needs someone once in a while. Even you, Loki." I knelt beside him and held out my arms. Loki looked at me coldly before shuddering and leaning forward, heaving and spilling blood all over the floor again. I shifted forward so my thigh was pressed against his and wrapped an arm around his front, resting the other arm over his back and cradling his head in my hand, sweeping his hair back for him. Frigga entered and knelt on the other side of Loki, taking his hand and holding it.

"Loki… My son; let me help you, if you won't let the healers in." Loki coughed and panted heavily for a few moments before nodding silently, eyes shut tightly. Frigga smiled in mild relief and looked at me. "Ellie, dear, I need you to let Loki rest against you." I nodded, gently guiding Loki back. Loki winced and grunted when his cramped abdominal muscles stretched, but he settled himself against me, resting his head against my chest. The blood on his face smudged against my skin, but I ignored it once again and cupped his face in my palm, stroking his cheek. My other hand rested against his tunic-clad upper abdomen. When I shifted it, Loki grabbed my hand and pulled it back down, covering it under his.  
"The warmth feels nice," Loki mumbled. I could feel his eyelashes flutter against my neck. I bit my lip and rubbed his belly, the thick cotton tunic clinging to my hand.

I watched Frigga as I rubbed Loki's abdomen in circles. Loki's breath flowed coolly over my chest before he jolted, tensing as more blood gushed from his mouth. It spilled down my chest, soaking my tunic, and spattered over his shoulder. I used my sleeve and wiped the blood from Loki's face, waiting for Frigga to stop muttering her spell and start working on Loki. Finally, Frigga stretched her hand out and pushed it under Loki's tunic, lifting the material. Green light pulsed from the Queen's hand before seeming to sink into Loki's flesh. Loki hissed in pain, a high-pitched whine catching in his throat, and shifted, squeezing his fists and arching his back. I looked at Frigga with concern, stroking Loki's hair softly. "This spell… will help the healing process, but… he really needs a healer for haematemesis. I believe the problem needs to be fixed internally," Frigga told me.

"No," Loki rasped, struggling. "No healers!"  
"Don't worry, Loki," I soothed, combing my fingers through his thick hair. "We won't force you to see the healers. Calm down. Breathe with me, okay? In. Out. In." Loki followed my instructions, with the occasional burst of panting in between.  
"There. That is the best I can do using magic," Frigga announced, wiping sweat from her brow.  
"Do you feel better?" I asked Loki quietly. Loki groaned, tucking his face into the curve of my neck.

"I should go," Frigga sighed, standing. I nodded.  
"So should I; I'd hate for Phillips or the Avengers to find out I'm in here," I stated, getting ready to sit Loki up away from me. Loki turned to me side on and put his arm around my waist, chin resting on the top of my breast. I breathed in sharply, surprised.  
"Don't," Loki whispered, tightening his arm around me. He shook his head against my chest, swallowing hard. "Don't go." I narrowed my eyes, thoroughly annoyed with myself.  
"Curse my empathetic nature," I hissed. "Fine; I'll stay, but you'd better be prepared to admit that you like me this time." Loki shrugged, coughing and clinging to my hip firmly to hold me in place. I glanced up to find Frigga watching uncertainly. I smiled at her reassuringly. "I'll look after him, Frigga," I promised warmly. Frigga sighed in relief and nodded, looking at her adopted son as she reluctantly walked away. Loki took my hand and placed it against his bare belly again, eyes shut.


	23. Silver Tongues

Servants cleaned the blood from the floor and provided a large bowl in case Frigga's attempt at healing Loki didn't hold up. Loki lay on the bed, shaking intermittently in distress. His head rested on my lap as I combed my fingers slowly through his hair. His tunic was bunched up around his chest and he had his hand held over mine while he guided it to where he wanted the heat on his belly. He breathed deeply and regularly for the most part, but the occasional muscle spasming forced the air from his lungs in a quiet whimper. His brow was creased, and his eyelids were squeezed tightly closed, but he opened them and stared at me disappointedly with pain-filled eyes every time I stopped combing his hair, so I knew he wasn't asleep. The dungeon doors crashed open, making me jump, and Loki gasped, arching his back in pain at the sudden jerking. "Sorry, Sweetie," I apologised softly, kneading his abdomen gently as footsteps pounded down the stairs.

I looked up at the Avengers and my partner calmly as they gathered outside the cell with Thor looking flustered. "Ellie, Brother, I swear I didn't…"  
"Sif, right?" I interrupted, still running my fingers through Loki's hair. Thor sighed sadly and nodded.  
"I'm sorry." I shrugged.  
"It matters not," I replied smoothly, looking down at Loki who was staring through the barrier at the team with murder in his eyes. "I'm still not leaving."  
"Carter; you belong to The Ides," Phillips reminded me. I blinked at him, lifting a brow.  
"Has The Ides forbidden me from interacting with our Chitauri information source? Considering the way he responds to people who… aren't me, that would seem highly irrational and counter-productive." Phillips glared at me and tugged on his earlobe. I sighed and did the same.

 _'You are not questioning the source, you are caring for him. You know the dangers of becoming emotionally attached to an asset.'_ I stared back at my partner, switching to Agent mode.  
 _'Phillips, Loki won't let me get attached to him. He physically threw me out earlier.'_ Phillips scanned me thoughtfully.  
 _'And yet, you returned to him,'_ Phillips pointed out. _'What hold does he have on you, Carter?'_ I shook my head.  
 _'No hold, Phillips. I am an ally to Thor, and he cares for his brother. If staying with Loki will keep Thor loyal to me, to us, then I will baby the Trickster for as long as necessary.'_  
 _'And when we remove the Trickster?'_ Phillips challenged.

 _'I will have the Asgardians- Thor, Frigga, Heimdall- I will have them assist us in taking Loki back to The Ides. They trust me, Phillips. Loki trusts me. If I promise that Loki will be safe with me; they have no reason to doubt me. When the time comes, Loki will be taken to our Base and interrogated, as planned.'_  
 _'The Trickster is clever; will he not sense your deception?'_  
 _'You_ _ **can**_ _see him clinging to me right now, correct?'_ I thought pointedly, trying to lift my hand from Loki's abdomen, only to have him clutch it tighter, slowly repositioning it over his navel. Phillips caught the movement and returned to lock eyes with me, nodding his acknowledgement.  
 _'You are a skilled deceiver, Agent Carter. Do not lose yourself in your own lies.'_  
 _'Phillips; The Ides gave me everything I've ever wanted. I am dedicated to the greater good that we stand for. Loki Laufeyson will reveal his knowledge of the alien threat, or he will be forced to do so, for the sake of the many.'_

Phillips nodded again and disconnected his earpiece. I did the same and looked at the Avengers. "What was that about?" Tony demanded, glaring suspiciously between myself and Phillips.  
"Phillips is jealous because he's my partner, but he thinks I care more for Loki," I smirked, shrugging. Phillips turned on his heel and left. Loki smirked himself, turning his head to rest his cheek against my abdomen, breathing deeply. I noticed when his breath hitched and his eyes widened, staring at me while his abdomen went rigid. I smiled and started combing my fingers through his hair again.  
"Hey; why didn't I get cuddled like that when I was working myself into a migraine for you, huh?" Tony questioned me, staring with almost-hurt eyes. I blinked at him.  
"I rubbed your head for you," I reminded him innocently. "You weren't tortured."

"I was once," Tony muttered, crossing his arms over his chest uncomfortably.  
"You had Pepper Potts to cuddle you after that," I responded.  
"Not anymore." I held up my hand to halt him.  
"Nope. Not my area. I do not need to know the particulars of your relationships, Playboy; I really don't." Tony frowned at me grumpily.  
"I wasn't going to say anything," he grumbled. Loki laughed softly, turning his head to face the Avengers again.  
"Ellie; you've been down here for hours," Steve commented softly, holding out his hand to me. "Come on. Come back with us. Let the guards watch over Loki." I shook my head slowly, conflicted. "Ellie, please."

"You are envious," Loki observed. "You thought Miss Carter would take your side over mine, yet here she sits." I looked down at Loki warningly, but he ignored me. "How does it feel? To know she prefers a reported villain like me to you mighty heroes?"  
"Loki," I stated lowly, ceasing my combing. Loki looked at me this time and I shook my head. "Don't make me choose. I'll leave with them; you know I will." Loki snorted, smiling.  
"No, Carter; I don't believe so. Not when you so obviously care about me." I tensed, clenching my jaw as Loki went on. "Not when your soft nature demands that you look after those who are hurting. Not after you know what happened when I was being held by the Chitauri. Now that I'm cooperating with you, you won't really risk walking away, will you?"

Loki reached a hand up and grabbed the back of my neck, pulling my head down next to his. The Avengers started to protest, telling Loki to release me. I tuned them out as Loki started whispering roughly to me. "You know I don't trust anyone else. You know that if something goes wrong again, I still won't let anyone near me besides you. You know not even Frigga can change my mind once I'm set on an idea. The healers act concerned, but you know as well as I do that they cannot be trusted with me. Not when everyone in Asgard knows what I am; the monster from their bedtime stories. Not when they have all preferred Thor over me for so many years. And you _know_ I could easily undo all of 'mother's' good work with just one reckless action. You have called me self-destructive yourself, so you know my threats aren't idle, Miss Carter. Will your conscience really allow you to leave me now?" I became aware of footsteps pounding down the stairs and Loki released his grip on me, allowing me to sit up and see the two guards responding to Thor's summons.

Thor swept an arm out to me and Loki. "Go in there and retrieve Lady Ellie from my brother before he clouds her mind with his poisonous tongue!"  
"That won't be necessary," I disagreed, standing up. Loki blinked at me, surprised, before I rounded on him. "You will not pin your actions on me, Loki," I hissed. "If you're going to tear yourself apart, go for it. I won't pick up the pieces when you realise it isn't what you wanted. I will _not_ be manipulated by you. You overestimate my compassion. Or you underestimate my sadistic streak. Either way, I'm still leaving, Silver-tongue. And nothing you say, no threat nor plea, will keep me here." I turned on my heel and stalked through the barrier. Thor looked at me kindly and held his arms out for a hug, but I shook my head again and strode over to the staircase, leaving without another word to anyone.

There was a knock on my door and I sighed. "Come in," I invited. Thor entered and shut the door behind himself before spotting Danira.  
"I need to speak with your mistress alone," he said softly. Danira glanced at me and Thor noticed. "I give you my word as Prince of Asgard; Lady Ellie has nothing to fear from me and I will protect her from any harm that I can." I smiled at Danira tiredly.  
"Fret not, Danni. I trust Thor; he's my friend. Why don't you retire now? Get some rest; I can draw my own bath later," I told her. Danira nodded, curtseyed, and left, closing the door behind herself. I watched her go before turning my attention to Thor. "Please, make yourself comfortable."

Thor sighed, sitting on the end of my bed and resting his elbows on his knees. "Ellie… What happened in that cell? What did Loki say to you?" Thor asked, clearly concerned.  
"Ah," I huffed, looking out the window. "He tried to influence me into staying with him. He told me that the healers can't be trusted, and that he'd hurt himself if I left." Thor leapt to his feet and grabbed me by the shoulders, wide-eyed.  
"He said that? You're sure? Ellie, what if he does? What if the healers can't help him? You must return to him. Loki needs you! He just… he is afraid to reach out, even though he trusts you. He is in pain, Ellie."

"I know, Thor," I acknowledged, placing my hands over Thor's. "But I will not tolerate such blatant attempts at manipulation. If Loki needs me; let him say so himself. Candidly; without his silver-tongue twisting the words to make it sound as though I owe him anything. If he does, I will be there for him. But right now, I need some space." Thor released his hold on me and stepped away sadly.  
"Very well. I thank you for your honesty, good Lady Ellie. Rest well."  
"And you," I responded, inclining my head as Thor opened the door. "Goodnight, Prince Thor."  
"Goodnight, Ellie."


	24. Trust

"Loki has stopped eating," Frigga told me four days after I had last seen him. I blinked at her as she looked out at the view from my balcony. I knew her visit would have something to do with Loki. I said nothing, waiting for her to continue. "I think he's bleeding again. Not as badly; but if I am correct, if Loki doesn't start eating again soon… His health has been poor since he returned from Midgard. I am very concerned about the implications. I understand that you may have some feelings of resentment towards him, after what he tried to do on your planet, but… Loki is my son, Ellie. He wasn't always this way. I don't know how he fell so far, I really don't. He was always mischievous, but never so destructive."

"I don't believe him to be purposefully destructive, Frigga." Frigga looked at me, motherly worry evident in her demeanour. "Loki seeks recognition for his merits. The Asgardians, as I understand it, prize strength over cunning. While Loki is certainly no weakling, he is not like Thor. Being constantly compared to his brother is bound to have done some damage to his emotional well-being. I can understand that; and while I still don't trust him, I don't resent him, either." Frigga gave me a fragile smile.  
"I am glad to hear that. I have heard how your friends speak about him; I thought that perhaps you would start to agree with them. Thor told me about your last encounter with Loki." I snorted a soft laugh.

"Yes. That is something that I do resent. Loki needs to know that if he wants something from me, he needs to give in return; I am not his for the taking."  
"I see… Ellie, would you go to Loki?" Frigga requested hesitantly. I shook my head.  
"No. Not after what happened the last two times I saw him. Besides, Loki doesn't want me there. If he did, he would have asked for me."  
"Ellie, you know Loki is too proud. He won't ask for anyone. He won't show anyone that he is hurting if he can possibly avoid it. He won't even tell _me_ ; the _guards_ noticed that he wasn't eating anymore."

"Do you think his self-imposed starvation is intentional, to try and get himself out of the cell, or do you think it is a reaction to his previous complaint?" I inquired thoughtfully. Frigga looked down.  
"I don't know; but I think you could find out." I eyed Frigga off, unimpressed.  
"Thor was in here yesterday, telling me that he was worried Loki was hiding something again. You two are tag-teaming me, aren't you?"  
"I am unfamiliar with that expression," Frigga replied.  
"You and Thor are going to keep nudging me until I see Loki again," I elaborated. Frigga shook her head.

"That isn't my intention…" she faded off as I quirked an eyebrow. Frigga sighed. "We are worried about him, Ellie. He responds to you; I don't know why, but he does. Please, just… just see him. You don't have to go in, just ask him what's wrong for me, so _I_ can try to help him. Please." I sighed, standing.  
"Fine, I'm going. But only to pacify you and Thor, Frigga. And I'm _not_ going in; I'm just going to stand outside the cell and ask him what' going on. I'm not going to try and coax any information out of him, either. If he won't tell me, I'm leaving." Frigga nodded.  
"Thank you, Ellie. I understand."

"Miss Carter; you came back after all," Loki smirked, watching me calmly. He was lying on top of his bed, fully clothed, with one arm under his head and the other hand resting on his belly, thumb slowly rubbing up and down. I looked him over coolly, crossing my arms.  
"I'm only here because your mother and brother insisted. But I'm not going in there." Loki continued to smirk as he watched me walk along the edge of the cell, trailing my fingers through the barrier. "So, why aren't you eating, hm?" I asked, mild curiosity in my tone. Loki stopped smirking and looked down, frowning uncomfortably.

"I can't." I leaned against the pillar at the corner of the cell and waited for Loki to continue, crossing my arms again. After a moment, Loki looked up at me again and I lifted a brow, tilting my head. Loki looked at me searchingly before sighing, looking down again. "It hurts," he confessed, shifting awkwardly.  
"Oh? What kind of hurting?" I inquired. Loki looked at me again.  
"Why don't you come in and sit down?" he asked. I shook my head.  
"No, I'm only here for your mother and brother. Once you tell me what's going on, I'm leaving again."  
"Why?" Loki demanded, twisting to try and see me better.

"Because the last time I stayed with you, you tried to make me feel guilty about what you've done to yourself, and the time before that, you picked me up and threw me like a rag-doll. You're not exactly making a good impression, Loki." Loki took a breath to reply when his stomach gurgled and he tensed, grimacing and pressing his hand down on his abdomen. He grunted before relaxing and slowly breathing out heavily. "Loki?"  
"I'm okay," Loki sighed. "I'm fine."  
"No you're not," I disagreed. "But I'm not interested in playing your little word games, so you either tell me what is going on, or I'm walking out again."

Loki looked at me again tiredly. "You're not like other people," he told me. I stared back at him blankly. "I can read other people. Frigga and Thor still view me as the person I was. Your Avengers see me as the crazy alien that tried to take over their planet. Your partner hopes to utilise me in some way, probably relating to my dealings with the Chitauri. But with you; every time I think I've got you on my side, you turn cold and storm out. I can't read you." I smirked, placing a hand on my chest.  
"Loki, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." Loki gave me an unimpressed look before his stomach complained again. He swallowed tensely and sat up, breathing out as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and folding his hands over his stomach.

I tilted my head, watching closely. "Talk to me, Loki." Loki breathed in slowly.  
"What do you want to know?" he asked in a strained voice.  
"You said you can't eat because it hurts. What kind of pain do you feel?"  
"Well, I haven't eaten since two days ago," Loki told me, leaning back against the wall and closing his eyes. "Right now, there's a vague gnawing, stinging pain."  
"Hunger pains?" I asked, sliding down to sit at the base of the pillar. Loki nodded.  
"Mostly hunger pains. But sometimes it gets stronger and… well, you heard. But the pain is strongest up here," Loki placed his hand over the upper-left quadrant of his abdomen, watching me for some kind of reaction. "Where my stomach is," he continued.

"And when you ate?" I prodded. Loki huffed, gazing out into space.  
"It felt like… It was a stabbing pain, sharp, like the food was digging into my stomach, cutting its way out."  
"How long did it last for?" I inquired calmly.  
"I'm not sure," he muttered. "It seemed like several hours, but it may have only been one or two."  
"Did anything make it better or worse?" Loki nodded.  
"It hurt more when I moved. But I couldn't lie down because the nausea was too strong."  
"Were you sick?" Loki shrugged.  
"Yes, but I forced it down. I didn't want to draw the guards' attention."

"You forced it down?" I echoed, frowning. Loki nodded again.  
"That hurt more as well. And I couldn't breathe deeply. It… it added pressure, and my stomach was already tight, tense… I can't eat, Carter."  
"What about something light, like a broth?" I suggested. Loki grimaced again and I frowned. "Don't tell me that you're still so particular about your consumption of foodstuffs," I growled. Loki shook his head.  
"It's not that," he answered. "My stomach hurts if I even drink tea; I don't think I can have anything more than water."

"What happens when you drink tea?" I asked curiously.  
"It burns," Loki said, stiffly lowering himself into a horizontal position on the bed again. "And then it starts cramping all through my abdomen and I start feeling nauseated again. Well, I mean that the feeling gets stronger; I haven't stopped feeling nauseated since the breakfast we had down here."  
"That was four days ago," I commented. Loki shifted uncomfortably, pressing his hand against his abdomen again.  
"I know," he replied.  
"Have you been bleeding again?" Loki blinked at me sluggishly.

"I'm not sure, but I think I tasted blood the last time I vomited," he confessed awkwardly. I looked him over pensively, fighting off concern.  
"Loki, you really need to let someone help you, there's clearly something wrong inside you."  
"Carter, you know I don't trust the healers," Loki reminded me. "And Frigga can't do more than she has."  
"Well then, what's your plan?" I challenged. Loki shook his head.

"I intend to wait it out," he stated softly. I scowled before standing and composing myself. Loki watched me resignedly. "You're leaving." I looked at him blankly.  
"I can't help you, Loki. You won't even consult the healers. And since you continue to refuse to ask me for help in any case, there is nothing more I can do for you, so I'm not going to stay here. I have done what Frigga asked me to do, now I am leaving. Unless there's something more you want to tell me." Loki shook his head, looking away from me.  
"No. Nothing." I turned away.  
"Goodbye, Loki." I left without looking back.

 _'You saw the Trickster again.'_  
 _'I did.'_  
 _'The Avengers, Thor and Frigga, even Loki himself, they all trust you.'_  
 _'So it would appear.'_  
 _'Are they right to trust you?'_  
 _'…I don't know.'_  
 _'Whose side are you on?'_  
 _'The right side.'_

 _'Who do you work for?'_  
 _'The Ides.'_  
 _'Why?'_  
 _'… Because The Ides gave me a purpose and the training and enhancements to follow through.'_  
 _'And what does The Ides need you to do?'_  
 _'… Convince Thor, Frigga, and Loki that the best place for him is with me at The Ides base.'_  
 _'How will you convince them of that?'_  
 _'They trust me. I'll convince them.'_

 _'Agent Carter; The Ides has given us a mission. What are you prepared to do to complete it?'_  
 _'Anything.'_  
 _'Will your relationship with the Avengers compromise your ability to complete this mission?'_  
 _'No.'_  
 _'Will your relationship with Captain America compromise your ability to complete this mission?'_  
 _'No.'_

 _'Will your relationship with Loki Laufeyson compromise your ability to complete this mission?'_  
 _'No.'_  
 _'… When the Trickster becomes desperate enough to call you back, you know it will be because he is in pain; because he is suffering and he trusts you to care for him. Will that knowledge compromise your ability to complete this mission?'_  
 _'No.'_  
 _'Tell me the truth, Agent Ellie Jean Carter.'_  
 _'… I will find a way to get Loki Laufeyson back to The Ides headquarters, because I believe in The Ides. I believe in protecting the Earth. If The Ides needs information that the Trickster can provide, then I will give him to them.'_  
 _'Get it done.'_

There was a smart rap on my door and I looked up from my supper. "Come in." I smiled at the queen. "Come to ask after Loki, I take it," I greeted. Frigga nodded guiltily, seating herself on the end of my bed. I joined her.  
"How is he?" Frigga inquired anxiously. I shook my head sadly.  
"He is unwell," I told her. Frigga closed her eyes, bowing her head. "He still will not accept the help of the healers."  
"And what of his appetite?" Frigga asked.  
"It is lacking because of his stomach problems. He told me that eating causes him pain, but he needs his strength. I think you should try to feed him, Frigga. He needs the nutrients if he has any hope of overcoming this on his own."

"But, if it hurts him…"  
"There is nothing I can do about that," I stated calmly. "He needs a healer's care, but he won't take it. He needs sustenance Frigga. Some soup, at the very least. I still won't return without his request, but you can continue to nurture him." Frigga nodded.  
"I will go to the kitchens now. Thank you, Ellie." I inclined my head.  
"Frigga, be warned. He will be ill afterwards, I know it. But his health will fail him quicker if he has no nutrients to sustain him." Frigga nodded again.  
"I believe you are correct. It is necessary. I will attempt to ease his suffering as much as I can." I nodded.  
"Be cautious, Frigga. Pain is there for a reason. You do not want to interfere with any potential warning signs."

That night, I sat on the balcony contemplating my situation. Loki wanted me under his influence; that much was clear. Phillips was a constant reminder of my mission, and of how I couldn't allow myself to feel anything for anyone. The Captain was making things a little more complicated with his attentions. Then there was Frigga; so eager to help her son she'd listen to anything I had to say. Thor's conviction that I was good for Loki was helpful to my ploy, but… After everything that had happened with the Avengers, the evident trust Loki had in me, the regard that Thor and his Asgardian friends, minus Sif, seemed to hold me in… I have always been an emotional being; it was impossible for me to simply turn it off. The only reason I had been able to instruct Frigga to give Loki food was because I did genuinely believe that he needed the energy it would provide him.

A knock sounded. "Come in!" The door swung open as I sat up and looked at the guard in my doorway.  
"The queen requests your presence in the dungeon." I shook my head.  
"The queen knows…"  
"Her request comes on behalf of the fallen Prince," the guard interrupted me, clearly prepared for my protest. I nodded, standing.  
"Very well. I will be there momentarily." The guard nodded and left. I sighed, running my fingers through my hair and straightening my indigo dress, adjusting the lilac bodice over the top. I shook my head, walking out of my room. My thoughts all led me to one conclusion; if the time came when my orders conflicted with my feelings… I had no idea what I would do.


	25. Return to Midgard

"Ellie!" Frigga called to me in a broken voice as I descended the dungeon staircase.  
"Frigga. You summoned?" I replied coolly, blank-faced. Frigga nodded as I walked up to the barrier and stood outside the cell. I looked in at the scene calmly, folding my arms. Frigga was clutching Loki's hand, sobbing quietly. Loki was curled up on the bed with his other arm pinned between his lap and his abdomen, choking and gasping, swallowing repeatedly. His skin was covered in a sheen of sweat, sticking his dull green tunic to his body, but he was shaking violently. "Why am I here?" I demanded.  
"He needs you, Ellie." I quirked an eyebrow.

"I am disinclined to believe that without hearing it from him," I disagreed. I turned my back on the scene before a rasping sound stopped me.  
"Carter…" When I looked back, Loki was staring at me. A tear rolled down his cheek as he shook his head. "Don't… Don't go." I stepped through the barrier slowly and knelt in front of Loki, cupping his cheek and wiping the tear away with my thumb.  
"Okay, Loki," I said soothingly. "Okay. I'm not going anywhere." Loki closed his eyes, nodding, and leaned his head forward, resting his forehead on mine. "What do you want me to do?" Loki's breathing hitched, catching in the back of his throat as he arched his back. I pushed myself onto the bed in front of Loki and started rubbing his back, exchanging a concerned look with Frigga.

"I don't know," Loki moaned.  
"Okay. That's alright," I assured him, tugging gently to guide him so he was leaning against me. Loki pushed himself up shakily, freeing his hand from Frigga, and adjusted himself so his body rested along mine with his face buried in the curve of my neck, his arm pulling my knees up against his abdomen over his lap, wrapping his hand around my far ankle so his arm rested over my shins. His other arm curled around my back with his hand resting on my abdomen, pinning me to him. I stroked Loki's hair with one hand and kneaded gentle circles into his back with the other. Frigga had stood and was now staring down at the two of us with her hands pressed against her lips. "No healers, right, Loki?" I checked. Loki's hold on me tightened and he shook his head, tilting his head to look up at me.

"No! I can't trust them, Carter! Don't bring the healers." I rested my cheek on top of Loki's head.  
"Hush now; don't fret! We won't make you see the healers…"  
"But, Ellie…"  
"Frigga, please," I interrupted, holding up a hand. I sighed, feeling more moisture drip from Loki's eyes onto my clavicle. "I have an idea. Thor told you that Phillips and I work for The Ides." Frigga nodded.  
"Yes, I remember. He said he was upset because they changed you." I smiled laughing softly.

"Only physically, and I'm grateful to them for that. I pretend to be coolly logical, but the truth is I'm just as emotionally raw as I ever was, I only hide it better. That being said; Phillips and I were given a mission after Loki was taken by the Chitauri. We are supposed to retrieve him…"  
"I can hear you, Carter," Loki complained, squeezing me tighter as his abdominal muscles spasmed. His breath was cut off and he snapped his jaw shut, shuddering. I stroked his hair again gently.  
"Don't fight it, Loki," I advised softly. "You'll only make yourself feel worse. There are no guards in here to watch you; it's just me, Frigga, and you. You're safe with us; calm down."

Frigga took the large bowl off the floor and cradled it in my lap under Loki's head. Loki choked again, this time opening his mouth as his stomach contents were forced from him. It was mostly blood. "Frigga, what did you feed him?" I asked.  
"Soup, as you suggested. He only ate half of it." I nodded.  
"I see." Loki finished vomiting and wiped his lips on his sleeve before resting his head against my neck again. "Loki, listen to me. Phillips and I are very important people in The Ides, and they wanted us to take you to them."  
"They want to interrogate me," Loki growled. I nodded.

"Yes, sweetie, they do. And they will if you come with us, but I think you should." Loki hissed, shoving himself away from me and glaring at me.  
"You want to use me to further your career?" Loki accused, regaining some of his usual powers of intimidation. I shook my head, curling my lip.  
"I'm insulted that you would think so little of me, Loki. I know you think we humans are insignificant, but really."  
"If that isn't your motivation, then what is?"

"Your well-being!" I shouted, vexed. "The Ides boasts a very skilled medical department, and Phillips and I can use our status to get you the care that you need!"  
"What makes you think that I would trust your partner?" Loki snarled.  
"You don't need to trust my partner," I responded gently, reaching out to touch the back of his hand. "You only need to trust me." Loki and Frigga both stared at me, silent and tense.

"… Thank you, Heimdall." Frigga had just got Heimdall to agree to drop Loki, Phillips and myself off on Midgard without telling Odin or the Avengers. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed Heimdall's cheek in gratitude.  
"Come on, before they realise Loki's missing," I said, standing next to Loki and grabbing onto his arm. Phillips watched the doorway, armed, while Heimdall opened the Bifrost. The light beamed and Heimdall gave the order for us to jump. Phillips sprinted over and threw himself into the light behind me and Loki. Moments later we stood about two meters in front of Uluru, where I stumbled awkwardly before righting myself. I smiled wryly.

"Nice to be home," I sighed.  
"They're on their way, we should be picked up in about five minutes," Phillips announced. Loki put his arm around my back, gripping my side.  
"You swear that The Ides will comply with your requests?" he asked lowly. I nodded.  
"Yes, Loki. I swear," I confirmed. Loki nodded, releasing me and casually running his hand over his abdomen, eying Phillips off suspiciously. Phillips stared back at the Prince.  
"Agent Carter is my partner," he stated. "If she says this is the best way to please everyone, then I will back her up, Trickster." Loki snorted softly, not taking his eyes off my partner.

Sand was stirred up as a whirring sound started and a ladder was lowered in front of me. I grabbed the rungs and climbed up, followed by Loki, then Phillips. "That uniform isn't particularly flattering," Loki murmured, "however, it does nothing to hide your womanly virtues when climbing that ladder." I fought against a smile as I turned to the pilots.  
"ETA for the Base?" I demanded blankly.  
"ETA thirty minutes, Agent Carter," the co-pilot informed me. "Please direct the asset to the seating area." I grabbed Loki's arm and tugged him to the benches at the rear of the aircraft before he could go into one of his 'I am a god' rants. Phillips was already strapped in when I showed Loki how to secure himself and took my seat beside him.

"Well done, Agents," Johnston commended once we arrived on the Base with Loki.  
"The Trickster needs medical care," I stated flatly. "If care is not granted him, I can assure you that you will get no information from him." Johnston raised an eyebrow at me.  
"Are you threatening, Agent Carter?" Johnston glanced in between Loki me and I shook my head.  
"No. I speak from personal knowledge of the asset."  
"My name is Loki," Loki hissed, staring down at Johnston. Loki was about three inches taller than Johnston, maybe two inches taller than Phillips. "Not 'Trickster,' not 'the asset,' Loki of Asgard."

"Aren't you of Jotunheim?" Johnston wondered coolly. Loki thinned his lips angrily and I surreptitiously touched his arm, warning him.  
"Yes. By birth, I am of Jotunheim, but I was raised on Asgard," Loki growled lowly, shaking slightly. I noticed the tremor and moved to stand in front of Loki, facing him. Loki met my gaze before looking down, rubbing absentmindedly at his abdomen.  
"Sir, Loki was injured when the Chitauri took him, but he couldn't trust the healers. He needs medical attention ASAP." Johnston looked me over before nodding slowly and pressing a button on the desk.

"Medical team; we have an asset in need of assistance. Please send a guide to accompany him and Agent Carter."  
"Sir, did you say 'Agent Carter?'"  
"Yes."  
"Is the asset the Trickster, sir?"  
"My name is Loki," Loki rumbled. Silence.  
"We will send security."

"Not necessary," I stated plainly. "I will accompany Loki. Anyone else will… probably end up maimed in some way."  
"Carter, this is not the place for joking," Johnston reprimanded. I looked into his eyes.  
"I'm not," I answered lowly. Loki took hold of my shoulder.  
"I agreed to come here with Carter. I will keep her with me," he told the director. Johnston looked Loki over emotionlessly before looking at me. I nodded once and Johnston waved a hand.  
"Take him to the medical bay," Johnston dismissed. "Phillips, I will hear your report now." I sent a nod to Phillips and walked out of the bridge, Loki following behind me.

People in the hallways parted, gripping their weapons nervously as Loki came past. Loki smirked at the reaction. I pressed the button beside the Medicenter door and it whooshed open. The medics were at their different stations and all turned to look as Loki and I walked in. A lady of Asian heritage walked forward and I nodded to her. "Dr Miyazaki, this is Loki. Loki, this is our head medical practitioner, Dr Mei Miyazaki."  
"Agent Carter, we must speak," Dr Miyazaki told me, beckoning me over to an empty examination room. I nodded.  
"Loki, behave yourself. All of the people in his room have the ability to kill you; even if you take out a few of them first. Understand?"

Loki shrugged, taking a desk chair and lowering himself gracefully onto it. One of the trainees looked at Loki unhappily, so obviously, it was his chair. "Hey!" I snapped, catching the trainee's attention. "This is The Ides! You have more important things to focus on than whether or not you have a chair, probie!" The kid straightened, saluting me with his fist on his chest.  
"Yes, ma'am, Agent Carter!" I glanced at Loki and he smirked at me, inclining his head to indicate approval. I turned away and followed Dr Miyazaki into the examination room, closing the door behind myself.

"Loki; can he hear us in here?" Dr Miyazaki asked. I shook my head.  
"Not all Asgardians have such heightened senses. I only know of Heimdall and Odin possessing them."  
"What's the problem?"  
"The Chitauri tortured him, resulting in damage to his digestive system. Symptoms include abdominal pain, lack of appetite, and haematemesis. There may be more that I am unaware of, but I believe the first step would be to conduct an endoscopy." Dr Miyazaki nodded, opening the door.

"Very well. We will see to the asset…"  
"Loki," Loki hissed. "My name is Loki." Dr Miyazaki looked at Loki calmly while he towered over her, tensed. Considering the fact that she… wasn't me; I found that reasonably impressive.  
"Loki, Agent Carter has entrusted you to my care. I promise that you will receive the same attention and consideration as any one of my patients." Loki looked Dr Miyazaki over suspiciously.  
"You seem truthful, but you are too detached…"

"Loki." Loki looked at me and I beckoned him closer. He leaned over me and I murmured, "Dr Miyazaki, Mei, is like me. Good at hiding, but very compassionate underneath. She is also my friend; she knows how I feel about you. She'll take good care of you, trust me." Loki nodded sharply.  
"Very well. What are your intentions, Dr Miyazaki?" Loki inquired. Dr Miyazaki looked at me and nodded.  
"Agent Carter, we can take it from here. Go receive your payment; pay your family's medical bills." I nodded in return before looking back at Loki.  
"Just cooperate, Princeling," I requested quietly, brushing my hand down his arm as I walked past. Mei was a lovely girl underneath the customary Agent blankness. I trusted her with Loki; and I wouldn't trust him with many others.


	26. Endoscope

"Agent Carter to the medicenter. ASAP." The cool male voice permeated the hovercraft and I sighed, rushing through the base. My fellow Agents knew me and parted like the Red Sea as I bolted past. When I arrived in the medicenter, Loki was strapped to a metal examination bed with a breathing mask over his face. The table creaked while he strained against his bonds.  
"Carter; what do you know of Asgardian physiology?" Dr Miyazaki inquired, getting directly to the point. The other two assisting doctors watched me curiously in between noting Loki's vitals.  
"Very little," I replied, walking toward the table slowly with Mei standing on the other side and an anaesthesiologist seated at the head of the table looking rather concerned. "And Loki's Jotun, not Asgardian," I added.

"Your pathetic mortal compounds have no effect on me," Loki growled, fists clenched. "Would you tell them to remove this ridiculous muzzle?" At the word 'muzzle,' I suddenly realised why Loki appeared so agitated. I didn't say anything, I simply removed the mask myself, letting my fingers gently brush against Loki's shoulder as I withdrew again.  
"Hey!" The anaesthesiologist protested, turning off the valve attached to the anaesthetic tank. I turned cold eyes on him and waited. He hunched lower into his chair under my gaze and I spoke to him coolly.  
"Tell me; was the anaesthetic having even the slightest effect on the Trickster?" Loki growled at the use of the label and I ignored him.

"No," the anaesthesiologist admitted quietly.  
"Then can you see a point in keeping the mask on him?" I inquired again.  
"You can't just go around…"  
"I brought the asset here when no-one else could; did I not?"  
"You did," the anaesthesiologist agreed reluctantly.  
"I am one of the top Agents in The Ides; am I not?" The anaesthesiologist shifted uncomfortably, looking down at his gloved hands.  
"Your file would suggest so, yes."

"Then if I take the mask off of _my_ asset, my _alien_ asset, when there are _no_ _effects_ to be seen, I think it would be best if you kept your objections to yourself, lest I report you to the Director for questioning a high-ranking Agent. Have I made myself abundantly clear to you?" I demanded in a low, soft voice. The anaesthesiologist ground his teeth for a moment before nodding curtly in compliance. "Good. Now, I take it that you would prefer to have Loki unconscious for the endoscopy," I turned my attention to Dr Miyazaki. She nodded while Loki spoke.  
"What in the Nine Realms is an endoscopy?" he demanded.  
"It is a procedure wherein a camera on a pliable tube is inserted down the oesophagus in order to explore the upper gastrointestinal tract. It is the best way to locate the source of your bleeding," I explained matter-of-factly.

Loki's eyes went wide and he started struggling aggressively. "No! You will not be putting _anything_ inside me! You will not!" The bond around his right wrist tore away from the table and I wrapped his hand in mine, attracting his attention while Dr Miyazaki watched from her position next to the emergency button on the wall.  
"Calm yourself, Loki!" I entreated, rubbing his hand in between my own. Loki stilled and slowed his breathing, staring at me and ignoring the other four humans with us.  
"Carter; have I not been through enough?" Loki asked me quietly, searching my face for emotion. I thinned my lips and reached out a hand to smooth his hair.

"It is for your benefit, Loki. I am sorry, but they must know if they are to help you… Would you like me to stay with you for the procedure?" Loki nodded subtly and I inclined my head. "Can the procedure be performed without the use of anaesthetic?" I inquired. Dr Miyazaki nodded.  
"If the patient can control his gag reflex, yes," she confirmed. I glanced at Loki and he nodded.  
"I can control myself," he said, staring up at the ceiling. Dr Miyazaki nodded, picking up the naso-laryngeal tube.  
"This will help your breathing," She explained before gently sliding the tube into Loki's nose. Loki grimaced, but remained still. "Now the endoscopy," Dr Miyazaki proclaimed, holding up a long, thin, grey tube with a visible lens at the end of it. Loki watched intently as Dr Miyazaki approached with the equipment in hand, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed hard, breathing through his nose.

"Open your mouth, please," Dr Miyazaki requested. Loki inhaled deeply before obliging. Dr Miyazaki carefully slipped the tube into his mouth and turned her attention to the screen where the camera view was being shown. I had one hand wrapped up in Loki's, the other gently combing through his hair absentmindedly while I stared at the screen. I could see Loki's throat working around the tube, but he did manage to refrain from gagging, so the procedure continued. "No damage to the oesophagus; approaching the sphincter," Dr Miyazaki reported. The tube slipped through the end of Loki's oesophagus and the view changed immediately. Every visible surface was covered in deep, red blood. Loki breathed in sharply when the tube reached his stomach, tightening his grip on my hand, muscles tensing.

"Suction," Dr Miyazaki commanded, and one of the doctors flicked a switch on a monitor. A hissing sound started up as blood was drawn into the tube. Loki gasped audibly and he arched his back, eyes wide-open and panicked. The image on screen jolted as the tube was moved, suction catching on a fold of stomach lining. "Keep him still! Someone, call in back-up!" Dr Miyazaki commanded in a harsh voice, never taking her eyes from the screen. Loki still held my hand and I curled my lip as I felt my wrist pop and my bones grind together while he squeezed.  
"Loki! Loki, calm yourself!" I pushed, pressing my forearm down on his chest to try and stop his movement and placing my other palm on his forehead. Loki's head rolled, causing the tube to thrash inside his stomach. "Loki, stop! You're making it worse!" I yelped.

Agents came in, large ones, with my kind of reinforcements. Dr Miyazaki glanced at them briefly. "Restrain him," she ordered calmly over the keening monitors.  
"Carefully," I added firmly. The Agents nodded, moving to the table. One Agent put his hands on either side of Loki's head to hold it still while two held an arm each, and two more pinned down his knees. Loki still arched his back, shaking.  
"Turn off the suction," Dr Miyazaki said. She was obeyed immediately. Loki continued to arch and flex his back, breathing raggedly. I reached over and placed my free hand over his abdomen, since he was still crushing my other hand in his fist.

I pushed down softly as Loki's middle lifted against me. He relaxed his spine again and I started rubbing his belly as I had done previously; using the friction of his tunic brushing his skin to create warmth for him. Loki still arched his back once or twice before lying flat again, shivering convulsively. The Agents said nothing while the doctors, minus Dr Miyazaki, whispered nervously between themselves, staring at the clearly traumatized figure on the table. Eventually Loki released my hand and lowered his eyes with a frown, trying to see me. I stepped further up to the head of the table, within Loki's eye line. "Are you hurt? I mean; more than before?" I asked quietly. Loki glared at the man holding his head before looking back to me. "Blink once for yes; twice for no." Blink. Blink. I sighed, nodding. "Good. Are you okay for us to continue?" I asked quietly. Loki shuddered, squeezing his eyes shut.

"That's alright; I know enough," Dr Miyazaki told me. I looked over at her, placing my hand on Loki's forehead again. "Given the amount of blood we saw in the stomach, I have no doubt that an operation will be needed to repair the stomach wall. Removing the endoscope," Dr Miyazaki announced, slowly and carefully pulling the tube. When the endoscope was clear of his mouth, Loki took a deep breath and coughed.  
"Let him go," I told the other Agents. They did as I instructed and left the room, closely followed by the other doctors, leaving only myself, Dr Miyazaki and Loki. Loki fumbled for the naso-laryngeal airway and I gently pushed his hands away. I turned his face to me and cradled his cheek in one hand while I carefully slipped the tube from his airway. Loki pulled back from me and continued to wheeze, rolling onto his side and curling into a ball, wrapping his arms around his middle and bringing his knees up protectively.

"Carter; a word," Dr Miyazaki requested, opening the door. I looked down at Loki and placed a hand on his side.  
"Will you be alright if I leave for a moment?" I asked him quietly. Loki nodded without looking at me and I left the room. I followed Dr Miyazaki to a free examination room and closed the door behind me, rolling my popped wrist. "Okay, Mei. What's wrong?" I sighed tiredly, rubbing my abused hand.  
"How long has Loki been like this?" Mei asked. I hissed as I inhaled, scowling thoughtfully.  
"I'd say… roughly… a little over a month now. Maybe five weeks or so; but I can't be completely certain. I don't know precisely when Loki's torture was started, and I don't know how long it took for the damage to be done afterwards."

"I see… El, you view Loki as a friend, right?" Mei asked. I sighed, sinking down against the door to the floor.  
"It's… complicated," I groaned tiredly, hanging my head over my lap.  
"Do you care for him?" I looked up again.  
"Sadly, yes," I confirmed.  
"Then you know that he has been suffering… for a long time." I nodded.  
"Yeah, I suppose so. Like I said; it's complicated. He's… not a very open individual. He's been in pain for a while now, I know. But he still hides it whenever he can. It's… complicated," I finished lamely. "Complicated is the word for us."

Mei smiled at me sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Ellie. Will you be able to convince Loki to allow us to operate on him?" I pushed myself to my feet again.  
"He'll need time to recover from this; I think… I think the endoscopy brought back memories of the torture. Not to mention the fact that Loki is still in pain. It can't have been comfortable for him to have that thing stuck into his insides." Mei nodded.  
"I understand. You should go back to him; take him to the containment facilities." I smiled at Mei appreciatively and opened the door again, returning to Loki. I shut the door behind me and sighed again tiredly.

"Hey, Princeling," I greeted quietly. Loki had released himself from his fetal position and was lying on his back again. He turned his head towards me.  
"Carter; I'm sorry about your hand. I didn't mean to hurt you." I frowned. He had been so far gone before; I knew he wouldn't have noticed that he'd damaged me.  
"How did you know?" I asked. Loki stared pointedly at my hand and I looked down. Bruises were blooming red and purple across my skin. "Oh. It's nothing, don't worry." Loki sat up slowly, stiffly. I walked closer and looked at him carefully, examining.

Loki stared back, turning cold as soon as he noticed what I was doing. I sighed. "Come on," I instructed, turning to the door. "I'll show you where you'll stay while you're here." I heard Loki stand behind me and opened the door. Loki followed me out and down the corridors.  
"It's going to be another prison cell, isn't it?" he grumbled. I huffed a quiet laugh, glancing up at the Jotun.  
"We both know how dangerous you are," I stated lowly. "Would you trust you in our position?" A slight smirk flitted across Loki's lips as he looked down at me.  
"No," he acknowledged. "I would not."


	27. Memories

"Agent Carter; you are needed in the containment area," an agent informed me while I stood in a black, cocktail-length nightgown, rubbing sleep from my eyes.  
"Loki?" I questioned wearily. The agent nodded.  
"Yes, Ma'am. He appears to be dreaming, and it is making him agitated. Apparently, all matters relating to the Trickster are to be directed to you." I blinked, processing this information. I had thought that after I'd handed Loki over, The Ides would try to block me, considering their concern over my emotional attachments. I nodded.  
"Very well. You may go now," I dismissed. The agent bowed respectfully and walked away purposefully.

I entered the containment area and looked over to the guard station. "Cell number?" I asked. It was well-known that I was the agent attached to Loki and the Avengers, so there was no need to elaborate further.  
"Twenty-five. Last cell on your right." I nodded my acknowledgement and walked down the aisle. There were multiple prisoners; persons of interest in many different operations. I walked to Loki's unit and let the retinal scanner assess my eyes to unlock the door. Loki was asleep; twisting and panting; swiping at his mouth and gripping his abdomen.

"Loki," I said lowly, approaching cautiously. If I startled him now; it was likely he'd harm me without even realising until it was done. "Loki!" I called louder. Loki didn't react; whimpering in his sleep. I sighed; stepping up to the hard bed. I was probably going to regret this, but, "Loki!" I called again, squeezing his shoulder gently. Loki's eyes flew open and he sat up, grabbing onto my flowing hair and forcing me to the ground. He slipped off the bed to land over me, one knee digging into my thigh while the hand that wasn't caught in my hair was balled into a fist; drawn back ready to crack my skull. I gasped for air, having been winded by the fall as my vision swam, a sharp ache on the back of my head from the impact against the floor.

Loki blinked his bright green eyes, clearing his vision and staring down at me. "C-Carter?" he whispered. Footsteps pounded down the aisle and two guards appeared outside the cell. Loki raised his head to look at them while I looked up at them from the floor, where I was still pinned under him.  
"Agent Carter…"  
"I'm okay; this happens… more often than you'd think it would," I assured them calmly. "I was nearly punched out by Captain America once," I added as an example.

"You're sure?" the second guard asked.  
"Yes," I responded easily as Loki stood, backing away from me and the guards, pinning his hand against his middle. I propped myself up on my elbows, breathing deeply as my head throbbed and I looked at Loki. "You may return to your posts," I instructed the guards over my shoulder. More footsteps and they left, leaving me alone with Loki again. "Hello, Loki," I greeted. Loki shook his head.  
"Carter, I… I'm sorry," Loki murmured. He walked forward again and carefully picked me up off the ground like a china doll, sitting me on the edge of his bed before beginning to pace the length of the cell, both arms wrapped around his belly, fists bunched in his tunic. I watched him, feeling the lump forming on the back of my head.

"Bad dreams?" I asked quietly. Loki shook his head, not looking at me.  
"Memories," he corrected softly, running a hand through his hair.  
"The Chitauri?" I wondered. Loki sighed, pausing to look at me. He nodded slowly. "Do you want to talk about it?" I offered. Loki shook his head again.  
"No. You already know what happened, remember?" I nodded. Loki walked over and sat on the bed next to me, sighing and leaning forward so his elbows rested on his thighs and he cupped his head in his hands.

"Why are you here?" Loki asked after a moment, not looking up.  
"I was ordered to come. The guards were concerned that you may become destructive."  
"And you were supposed to stop me?" Loki wondered, smiling slightly as he turned his face towards me. I shrugged.  
"I have not a clue what they wished me to do nor how they thought I'd accomplish it if you did turn violent. I'm just lucky you woke up before you killed me." Loki's smile fell and he sat up straight, examining me closely while he absentmindedly held a hand against his abdomen.

"I am sorry, Carter. I didn't know what I was doing."  
"Mm. So I gathered," I acknowledged, rubbing at the back of my head. Loki reached towards me and I shied away involuntarily. Loki's lips parted as he breathed deeply before he slowly and deliberately shifted closer so our thighs were touching. He reached for me again and slipped his hand into my hair, pushing my own hand away from the swelling. I eyed Loki off warily while he closed his eyes, exhaling shakily. His fingers and hand went colder than usual and I knew the skin would be Jotun blue. I sighed, leaning into his touch as it soothed the ache in my head. "Hmm… That feels better," I breathed. "Much better than an icepack," I added.

Loki cupped my head and pulled gently. I let him guide me until I was leaning against his side with him cradling my head against his chest. Hesitantly, he lifted his free hand and took my far hand in his pulling me closer and curling his hand around my upper arm to hold me to him supportively. I lifted my feet off the ground and rested them on the bed comfortably. "You said you don't trust me," Loki murmured. His breath was cool against my face as he bowed his head over mine, holding me protectively. I tilted my head back to look up at him, only to find his face centimeters away from mine. I blinked, startled by the close proximity.  
"Um," I stated blankly. Loki smiled a little.

"I don't blame you," he continued, shifting so my head was against his chest again and he could rest his head on top. I could feel his lips moving in my hair as he spoke. "But I think I want you to trust me, like I trust you. Not unconditionally, but just enough… Miss Carter; you have to know that I would never harm you on purpose. You're the only person I can rely on."  
"Um…" Damn, I was too tired to process this sort of emotion. Loki shook his head, mussing up my hair with the motion.  
"You needn't say anything," he mumbled, stroking my arm slowly. "I just wanted you to know."

"Are… are you trying to seduce me?" I squeaked, vaguely alarmed. Loki chuckled softly.  
"In my current condition?" he responded. "The activity could very well kill me." I heard him swallow, shaking his head. "No, Carter. No seduction, no manipulation. I mean it… Honestly and truly," he added with a laugh. I stayed silent for a moment with him stroking my arm and nursing my head before I smiled, shutting my eyes, reaching my hand across to rest against his belly, rubbing soothingly.  
"I believe you." Loki smiled against my scalp. I giggled, snuggling closer into his side. "You do like me," I said. Loki froze for a moment until he nodded, sighing into my hair.  
"Yes, Miss Carter. For some unfathomable reason, I do," he agreed.


	28. Morning

"Agent Carter; you are needed in the containment area," an agent informed me while I stood in a black, cocktail-length nightgown, rubbing sleep from my eyes.  
"Loki?" I questioned wearily. The agent nodded.  
"Yes, Ma'am. He appears to be dreaming, and it is making him agitated. Apparently, all matters relating to the Trickster are to be directed to you." I blinked, processing this information. I had thought that after I'd handed Loki over, The Ides would try to block me, considering their concern over my emotional attachments. I nodded.  
"Very well. You may go now," I dismissed. The agent bowed respectfully and walked away purposefully.

I entered the containment area and looked over to the guard station. "Cell number?" I asked. It was well-known that I was the agent attached to Loki and the Avengers, so there was no need to elaborate further.  
"Twenty-five. Last cell on your right." I nodded my acknowledgement and walked down the aisle. There were multiple prisoners; persons of interest in many different operations. I walked to Loki's unit and let the retinal scanner assess my eyes to unlock the door. Loki was asleep; twisting and panting; swiping at his mouth and gripping his abdomen.

"Loki," I said lowly, approaching cautiously. If I startled him now; it was likely he'd harm me without even realising until it was done. "Loki!" I called louder. Loki didn't react; whimpering in his sleep. I sighed; stepping up to the hard bed. I was probably going to regret this, but, "Loki!" I called again, squeezing his shoulder gently. Loki's eyes flew open and he sat up, grabbing onto my flowing hair and forcing me to the ground. He slipped off the bed to land over me, one knee digging into my thigh while the hand that wasn't caught in my hair was balled into a fist; drawn back ready to crack my skull. I gasped for air, having been winded by the fall as my vision swam, a sharp ache on the back of my head from the impact against the floor.

Loki blinked his bright green eyes, clearing his vision and staring down at me. "C-Carter?" he whispered. Footsteps pounded down the aisle and two guards appeared outside the cell. Loki raised his head to look at them while I looked up at them from the floor, where I was still pinned under him.  
"Agent Carter…"  
"I'm okay; this happens… more often than you'd think it would," I assured them calmly. "I was nearly punched out by Captain America once," I added as an example.

"You're sure?" the second guard asked.  
"Yes," I responded easily as Loki stood, backing away from me and the guards, pinning his hand against his middle. I propped myself up on my elbows, breathing deeply as my head throbbed and I looked at Loki. "You may return to your posts," I instructed the guards over my shoulder. More footsteps and they left, leaving me alone with Loki again. "Hello, Loki," I greeted. Loki shook his head.  
"Carter, I… I'm sorry," Loki murmured. He walked forward again and carefully picked me up off the ground like a china doll, sitting me on the edge of his bed before beginning to pace the length of the cell, both arms wrapped around his belly, fists bunched in his tunic. I watched him, feeling the lump forming on the back of my head.

"Bad dreams?" I asked quietly. Loki shook his head, not looking at me.  
"Memories," he corrected softly, running a hand through his hair.  
"The Chitauri?" I wondered. Loki sighed, pausing to look at me. He nodded slowly. "Do you want to talk about it?" I offered. Loki shook his head again.  
"No. You already know what happened, remember?" I nodded. Loki walked over and sat on the bed next to me, sighing and leaning forward so his elbows rested on his thighs and he cupped his head in his hands.

"Why are you here?" Loki asked after a moment, not looking up.  
"I was ordered to come. The guards were concerned that you may become destructive."  
"And you were supposed to stop me?" Loki wondered, smiling slightly as he turned his face towards me. I shrugged.  
"I have not a clue what they wished me to do nor how they thought I'd accomplish it if you did turn violent. I'm just lucky you woke up before you killed me." Loki's smile fell and he sat up straight, examining me closely while he absentmindedly held a hand against his abdomen.

"I am sorry, Carter. I didn't know what I was doing."  
"Mm. So I gathered," I acknowledged, rubbing at the back of my head. Loki reached towards me and I shied away involuntarily. Loki's lips parted as he breathed deeply before he slowly and deliberately shifted closer so our thighs were touching. He reached for me again and slipped his hand into my hair, pushing my own hand away from the swelling. I eyed Loki off warily while he closed his eyes, exhaling shakily. His fingers and hand went colder than usual and I knew the skin would be Jotun blue. I sighed, leaning into his touch as it soothed the ache in my head. "Hmm… That feels better," I breathed. "Much better than an icepack," I added.

Loki cupped my head and pulled gently. I let him guide me until I was leaning against his side with him cradling my head against his chest. Hesitantly, he lifted his free hand and took my far hand in his pulling me closer and curling his hand around my upper arm to hold me to him supportively. I lifted my feet off the ground and rested them on the bed comfortably. "You said you don't trust me," Loki murmured. His breath was cool against my face as he bowed his head over mine, holding me protectively. I tilted my head back to look up at him, only to find his face centimeters away from mine. I blinked, startled by the close proximity.  
"Um," I stated blankly. Loki smiled a little.

"I don't blame you," he continued, shifting so my head was against his chest again and he could rest his head on top. I could feel his lips moving in my hair as he spoke. "But I think I want you to trust me, like I trust you. Not unconditionally, but just enough… Miss Carter; you have to know that I would never harm you on purpose. You're the only person I can rely on."  
"Um…" Damn, I was too tired to process this sort of emotion. Loki shook his head, mussing up my hair with the motion.  
"You needn't say anything," he mumbled, stroking my arm slowly. "I just wanted you to know."

"Are… are you trying to seduce me?" I squeaked, vaguely alarmed. Loki chuckled softly.  
"In my current condition?" he responded. "The activity could very well kill me." I heard him swallow, shaking his head. "No, Carter. No seduction, no manipulation. I mean it… Honestly and truly," he added with a laugh. I stayed silent for a moment with him stroking my arm and nursing my head before I smiled, shutting my eyes, reaching my hand across to rest against his belly, rubbing soothingly.  
"I believe you." Loki smiled against my scalp. I giggled, snuggling closer into his side. "You do like me," I said. Loki froze for a moment until he nodded, sighing into my hair.  
"Yes, Miss Carter. For some unfathomable reason, I do," he agreed.


	29. Disciplinary Action

I walked Loki down the hallways to the medicenter. The other Agents and workers parted to let us through, watching curiously, whispering to one another. Most of them knew what was about to happen. Some had satisfied smirks struggling to hide on their faces, others glared at Loki murderously. I heard a couple of whispered comments, so I knew Loki probably heard them all. " _Why does that monster get surgery? After what he tried to do..._ "  
" _I heard the talk Carter had with Johnston. She said the Trickster's self-destructive. Seems the best way to get him talking is to get him fixed up and…_ "  
" _Agent Carter was untried before she went after the Trickster. Maybe he got to her…_ "

" _I hear the Trickster'll be awake for the op. Serves him right; self-righteous prick!_ " I heard Loki growl but he continued to follow me peaceably. I looked blankly ahead and watched the personnel part for us, watching as we walked. We turned into the hallway leading to the medicenter and people lined the walls, watching us go past.  
"Don't you people have anything to do?" I barked.  
"Agent Carter; you are escorting the Trickster. For all we know, he's about to make a play for escape at any moment. The more of us watching, the better," another senior agent I recognised told me, stepping forward to meet me. I halted, looking up into his black eyes.

"I cannot fault your logic," I agreed, inclining my head at the dark gentleman. "Though I would have appreciated a heads-up, Agent Paladin." Agent Paladin tilted his head.  
"Did you really think we'd let you and the Trickster walk about unaccompanied?"  
"I spent weeks in Asgard without The Ides hanging off my ass, and I still brought the asset in without any casualties or hiccups. I had thought that perhaps I might have earned my place, and a little lenience. Or at the very least, a courtesy call. But no matter. If you would please step aside, Agent Paladin? My charge needs medical attention, as well you know."  
"You know something, Carter? I don't think I will." I blinked, involuntarily raising my eyebrows in surprise and ever so slight indignation.  
"I beg your pardon?" I demanded gruffly, folding my arms across my chest, clicking my metal claws together pointedly.

"See… I really don't think anyone would blame me for taking out the threat your asset poses. Chitauri be damned, we can find out the info without the Trickster." More agents slipped away from the walls, standing between Loki, me and the medicenter. Loki stepped closer behind me, pressing a hand into the small of my back. "You can walk away from this, Carter. I like you; it's nice to have a pretty girl like you flitting about the place; does wonders for morale in a male-dominated place like this," Paladin told me in a reasonable tone. "We'll tell Johnston that you managed to get a message to me about the Trickster manipulating you; you won't even be suspended from duty." I tilted my head, assessing the situation. It looked like Loki and I were on our own; I didn't see any friendly faces. I flicked my gaze over Loki as he stared at the enemy agents critically with a warrior's gaze.

Sighing, I tugged on my earlobe in a casual gesture as I scratched my head. "Clock's ticking, Carter," Paladin told me. "Make your choice." Loki hooked his fingers through the back of my belt, holding me close.  
 _'Phillips; I could use your assistance.'_  
 _'Is the Trickster trying to escape?'_ Phillips demanded.  
 _'No. Paladin's got a team here ready to kill him.'_  
 _'… I'm on my way. Hold them off, Carter.'_ I nodded slowly with a sigh and pushed Loki's hand away from my belt. Loki blinked down at me, looking betrayed.

"Okay Paladin," I agreed, stepping forward to meet the larger agent, head lowered in resignation. "I've chosen." I grabbed the agent's collar, using my weight to drag him down and slammed my forehead into his nose, feeling the cartilage and bone crunch under the pressure. Paladin growled and slammed his fist into my sternum, knocking the breath from my lungs. An arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me away from Paladin while I wheezed. Loki sheltered me between his body and the wall, forcing his thumb into Paladin's eye socket at the same time in one fluid movement. Another agent came up behind Loki and lunged at him. Loki released Paladin, leaving him clutching at his bloody eye and slammed his elbow into the man's face, rendering him unconscious.

By this time, I had recovered and freed myself from Loki's surprisingly gentle hold. I turned on another agent and stabbed my claws into their shoulder, twisting and popping the joint out of alignment before punching them in the face. The enemy agents fell back into a loose circle around us, eyeing us off. Loki was behind me, slightly to the side so our arms touched briefly while the agents assessed the two of us. I panted, flicking blood from my claws and swiping Paladin's blood off my face roughly. Loki reached back and placed his hand over my hip. I patted it softly once, reassuring him that I was okay. Loki let his hand slip away as we watched the other agents. Suddenly, two agents, linked the way Phillips and I were, staged a simultaneous attack on me and Loki at the same time as another two agents. I took a kick to my ribs and staggered into the wall. Another agent pulled a gun on me and I reached out immediately, grabbing his gun hand and slicing deeply into it with my claws by squeezing tightly.

I used my leg to keep the other agent on me at bay for a moment before I leaned forward and slashed at their face. I managed to get two deep scratches down their cheek, but they pulled away before I could do any real damage. I lunged forward and threw myself bodily onto the agent, tearing down their front with my claws as we landed on the floor. I tumbled over the top of the agent and pressed my back to the wall, watching the other agents, claws up. Loki had two agents on the ground and was struggling with another two. I could see his strength failing and his skin had taken on a disturbing, grey tint, darkening his lips and shadowing his eyes. I made a move to jump in and help him, but I was caught around my waist and hauled backwards. Someone grabbed my arms while another person yanked my gloves off. I snarled, thrashing wildly. "This is not proper Ides behaviour! How dare you take it upon yourselves to perform disciplinary action?!" I screeched.

I was lifted by my arms and slammed back into the wall so my head, already sore from Loki's accidental assault, cracked against the metal slab. I gasped as blood dripped down my neck and white lights burst across my vision. "Who are you to grant that _monster_ asylum?" someone hissed in my ear.  
"Agent Richards; release Agent Carter immediately!" All clamour died down as Agent Johnston's deep, base voice boomed through the air. I was suddenly let go and dropped like a stone as my legs crumpled under me. "You two! Step away from the Trickster!" The agent's must have moved, because the next thing I knew, I was staring at Loki's boots in front of me. I didn't look up because the light hurt my eyes.

"Carter?" Loki wondered quietly.  
"I am concussed," I announced blankly. White hands appeared in my vision as Loki bent over me and slipped his hands carefully under my arms around my ribs. I winced slightly as he pressed against my bruised skin, but allowed him to lift me to my feet. I wobbled slightly stumbling into Loki's side where he wrapped an arm around my back, resting his hand on my elbow.  
"Let her go, Trickster," Phillips ordered. I turned my head to look at him blearily.  
"If I let her go, she'll fall," Loki growled. "Here. Come and take her yourself," Loki offered, holding out his arms. Phillips approached and I put my hand on his chest.

"No, no, no. I'm okay," I said, patting Phillip's chest. "I'm fine… Loki?" I looked up at Loki's face while he and Phillips glared at each other, Loki folding his arms around me again. Loki's skin was still slightly grey, and his lips were dark around the edges, but pinker in the center. I reached up and touched the corner of his mouth. He looked down at me, swallowing as I examined the blood on my fingertips. I looked back up at him questioningly and he swallowed again, looking down. That was when I realised that Loki was trembling, only just managing to support me. I pulled away from his loose hold and stood shakily.  
"Where's Mei?" I demanded. "Is she ready?" There was a knock on the medicenter door and Phillips pushed his way through the subdued crowd. He looked at the door and sighed.

"Stand back!" he called out. After a moment, he kicked the door, causing it to break open and reveal Mei, looking rather displeased. She caught sight of me and Loki and immediately turned contrite.  
"My apologies," she stated, lowering her gaze. "We were ready for surgery when these people came and jammed the door. There was nothing I could do."  
"Are you still able to… to… um… What was I saying?" I wondered, blinking up at Loki. Loki shook his head, slipping his hand under my hair.  
"You're bleeding," he remarked lowly, pulling his fingers away. I frowned.  
"No. That's not… I wasn't… um…"

"Miss Carter, go and get yourself examined," Loki commanded, taking me by the shoulders and turning me towards the medicenter.  
"It's just a concussion!" I whined. "I just need to drink water and don't fall asleep, is all…"  
"You can't even speak properly anymore," Loki pointed out, guiding me to Mei. "Get yourself checked _now_." I frowned, tilting my head back to look up at Loki.  
"You're not my boss!" I complained. I paused and giggled. "I can see up your nose from here," I laughed, reaching up to push at the tip of his pointy nose with my finger. Loki tilted his head back so I stretched higher. Sighing roughly, Loki turned his head before catching my hand in his. He looked down at me again and turned his eyes on Mei.

"Check her. She's of no use to me damaged thus," Loki stated calmly, gently pushing me towards Mei. Mei arched an eyebrow, taking my hands in hers.  
"And what use are you to her?" Mei asked. Loki glowered down at Mei, clenching his fists.  
"Do not play with me, child. I am in no mood."  
"Don't worry, Mei. He's just cranky coz he's old," I assured Mei, draping my arms around her neck and giggling childishly. A muscle twitched in Loki's jaw and he sighed, pulling out a desk chair and seating himself.  
"When you're ready, healer," he invited coolly. I stuck my tongue out at him and he quirked a brow as Mei led me away.

"But…" I squirmed out of Mei's hold and stumbled. Loki reached out to steady me and flinched, pulling back almost immediately, doubling over and grabbing his abdomen, not releasing my hand. Loki exhaled slowly, gagging, and red flecks speckled his lips. "You need help," I murmured, brushing my thumb over his lower lip, wiping away the blood.  
"I'll be fine."  
"You lie." Loki smiled, shaking his head.  
"Get some ice on that head of yours, my headstrong little girl. I'll be ready when you are." I looked Loki over sceptically, crinkling my nose.

"Honestly and truly?" I asked.  
"Yes, Carter. Honestly and truly." Loki let my hand go and Mei took hold of me again, leading me away.  
"You might need stitches," she told me, lifting my hair away from the gash in my scalp.  
"But you need to be quick," I grumbled. "Loki's worse off than me." Mei nodded.  
"I know. But you need to be there; so I'll have to fix you up first." I sighed, letting Mei sit me down on a bed.  
"And he says _I'm_ headstrong!" I huffed. Mei grinned.  
"You are. Both of you." I winced as Mei cleaned my cut.  
"Shut up, Mei," I growled. She just chuckled.


	30. Surgery

When I walked out to Loki again, I had five stitches in my scalp and held an icepack against the site. Loki looked at me calmly before holding something out to me. "That partner of yours thought you'd be anxious to have these back," he told me. I smiled, collecting my gloves from him.  
"Thanks, Loki."  
"Feeling better?" Loki inquired. I nodded.  
"Yes, don't worry. I'm fine now… You were very graceful earlier," I commented, pulling my gloves back on. Loki raised an elegant brow at me quizzically. I smiled. "Your style of fighting," I elaborated. "Very… precise, very smooth."

"Is that a compliment?" Loki wondered. I tilted my head, seating myself on the arm of his chair and crossing my legs.  
"It was an observation, but you may take it as such." Loki smiled before sighing leaning his head against my arm, twining his fingers through mine, taking my hand off my lap.  
"What is your healer friend doing?" he murmured. I adjusted my icepack as I responded.  
"Cleaning herself up for the procedure… Are you ready?" I asked. Loki didn't reply for a moment, breathing in deeply and slowly.

"No," he whispered. "No, I'm not ready." I clicked my tongue sympathetically, freeing my hand from his grasp and putting my arm around his shoulders so his head rested on my ribs. Loki lifted his hand and laid it over my ankle.  
"Have you ever been in a situation like this before? I mean, I take it that you and your brother have been in many battles over the…centuries. Haven't you?" Loki nodded against my side.  
"Many battles, yes. And we have been injured many times, but… this is different. This is deeper, chronic, and… I've never had to be cut open before…"

I stayed silent, brushing my thumb over Loki's shoulder. I mean, really; what does one say to that?! One of the doctors opened the door to the operating theater and Loki sat up straight, eying him off coolly as my hand fell from his shoulder. "When you're ready," the man invited. Loki rose languidly and walked to the door. Pausing in the doorway, he turned to look at me.  
"Carter, come," he ordered softly but firmly. I bit my lip, shaking my head slightly and staring at my boots.  
"I'm not sure I should," I squeaked. I cleared my throat, still looking down. "I don't want to be in the way." I blinked when Loki's boots came into view and looked up at him sheepishly.

Loki's face held no expression as he stretched out his hand to me. "Your director wants me alive, Miss Carter," he stated, taking my hand and pulling me unceremoniously to my feet. "After what just happened, you'll need to make sure no-one has any sinister designs on me." Loki gave my hand another subtle tug, sending me stumbling into him. He lowered his head over mine to murmur softly, "Don't make me go through this alone." He stepped back from me and looked me over gravely. I nodded, tossing my icepack onto the chair.  
"Yes, of course," I agreed in my agent-voice. Loki gave a short nod and turned back to the doctor still waiting at the door. I followed Loki into the theater.

Unlike the usual set-up, there were three doctors, with seven large agents in the room awaiting us instead of an anaesthetist. Mei didn't even hesitate before starting. "Loki, take off everything except your underwear… You do wear underwear, right?" Loki nodded, pulling off his shirt. That was the first time I actually saw the silver-pink ridge that split the skin on his back just under the left side of his ribcage.  
"I did that," I commented, brushing my fingers over the scar without thinking. Loki's hand flew to mine and gripped it tightly. I gasped, trying to pull out of the painful hold.

"Do not let my present overtures of goodwill make you complacent about me," Loki growled, blue creeping into his skin before fading again as he glared at me.  
"Ow," I responded blankly, trying to free myself again. Loki released me and I pulled my hand back, holding it against my chest and eying him off resentfully. "I hate it when you're in a baleful mood," I hissed. Loki curled his lip at me contemptuously and I snorted. "Dr Miyazaki, have you got this covered?" I inquired. Mei nodded and I returned the gesture while Loki watched me suspiciously. Seems he was getting a feel for when I was making a play at controlling him. "Well, I see no need for my presence here, then," I stated, turning on my heel. Loki was behind me in an instant, wrapping his long-fingered hands around my waist and bending over me.

"Don't you dare," he warned lowly. I could feel his breath vibrating in his chest against my shoulders when he spoke. "Don't you dare walk away from me." I turned my head marginally so his nose skimmed my temple before he pulled back slightly.  
"Why not?" I wondered coolly, mirroring his pitch as near as I could; considering the fact that I'm actually a girl. "Don't you think I'm becoming complacent with you? I'm certain that seeing you squirming on an operating table isn't going to make you seem any more imposing, Trickster." Loki shook his head, squeezing his hands tighter and jerking me roughly. I inhaled sharply at the bruising strength.

"Don't call me that, Carter. I have never tricked you."  
"Yet," I agreed spitefully. "And not for lack of trying, I'm sure." Loki hissed, yanking me around to face him and pinning my jaw in his hand.  
"Why won't you trust me?" he whispered, looking me over searchingly as if my face held the clues to understanding.  
"Why won't you let me go?" I countered in a rougher tone. Loki's tense, frustrated countenance faltered and he pulled his hand away as though I'd bitten him. We stared at each other, oblivious to everything else in the room. Finally Loki swallowed, stepping back a few paces and leaning against the edge of the table, hunching over slightly and holding a hand protectively over his stomach.

"Go, then," he told me hoarsely, looking away. "I won't keep you." I sighed, pressing the heel of my palm against my forehead as my brain throbbed.  
"You still need to take your boots and trousers off," I pointed out wearily. "And you really need to stop being so sensitive." I looked past him to where Mei stood. "I'll go get some scrubs on," I told her, slipping into the side room. When I returned, I had a mask over my face, my hands smelled like alcohol, and my black uniform was all but hidden beneath a blue surgical gown. Loki was lying in linen undershorts on the table, staring straight up at the ceiling and breathing deeply through his nose. When I came in, two of the doctors started spreading a surgical sheet over Loki with a square cut-out leaving his abdomen bare.

The agents were also decked out in surgical gear and held onto Loki firmly; one on each limb, one on either shoulder, pinning his ribcage to the table, and one pressing his hips down to keep his torso still. "Everyone all set?" I asked, looking around.  
"We are prepared," Mei confirmed. She turned to look at Loki. "Are you ready?" Loki swallowed, looking around.  
"Yes," he said blankly.

"Carter, find a spot out of the way… stand by the patient's head." I nodded, well aware that Mei was positioning me where Loki could see me on purpose. Loki's cloudy blue-green eyes followed me as I moved to the head of the table and stood over him.  
"Why are you staying now?" Loki murmured. I knelt and rested my chin on the edge of the table by his head.  
"Because you told me to go," I responded, stroking my fingers over his scalp. Loki turned his head to eye me off contemplatively.

"You are cryptic," he told me. I smiled slightly.  
"Would you have me any other way?" I challenged softly. Loki's lips twitched.  
"No. I don't believe so."  
"Starting the procedure now," Dr Miyazaki declared, approaching the table with a scalpel in hand. "The patient is restrained?" The agents all nodded their confirmation and Loki tensed, watching Mei draw near with the other medical staff.  
"Creating the first incision now." The scalpel sank into Loki's skin like soft butter and Loki winced, inhaling stiffly. I stroked his head comfortingly and he closed his eyes, frowning and clenching his jaw.

"Piercing the abdominal wall," Mei announced. Loki gasped writhing as far as he could under the firm holds of the agents. He cried out as I watched blood well in the wound before it was suctioned and sponged away, revealing the layers of his abdomen, skin turning a marbled grey around the incision. I watched in morbid fascination as Loki's abdominal organs moved inside him. Loki's head turned toward me again and I met his eyes sympathetically, placing my hand on his forehead and running it over his hair, repeating the motion. Loki whimpered, tears spilling from his eyes and he lifted his head slightly to press it into my palm. "Opening the stomach wall." I looked up again as Mei sliced into the stomach with a horrible popping sound and I flinched, tightening my fingers in Loki's hair while he shuddered, clenching his fists and baring his locked teeth, crying in quiet, choking sobs. "Inserting camera." Loki jerked involuntarily, only moving slightly as the agents pushed him down.

"Stitches or cauterizing?" one of the other doctors asked Mei. Mei shook her head  
"Not sure yet; I can't find the source of the bleeding… I need suction in here." Loki's eyes flew open and he let out a strange squeak, like his breath had been cut off. He stared at me in a panic, instinctively trying to pull out of the agents' grips, and I stroked his hair again, feeling the cold flesh under my hand. His eyes, nostrils and lips were bleeding grey and blue through his skin.  
"Don't worry, Loki," I murmured softly in his ear. I was close enough that his hair tickled my nose. "Mei knows what she's doing. I promise it will be as swift as possible. I know it will." The suction tube was inserted into the incision in the stomach wall and started sucking the blood and digestive juices from inside. Loki roared hoarsely, pushing his head back, straining against the agents holding him. I sighed, stroking his hair again.

"Keep him still," Mei warned lowly as she explored Loki's stomach. "Looks like multiple lacerations… I've never seen anything like this before; how were these injuries sustained?"  
"Is it relevant?" I wondered in a clipped voice. Mei shook her head.  
"No. My apologies… We'll cauterize the wounds with the liquid nitrogen…" The nozzle was slipped inside Loki's stomach and the trigger was pulled. The hissing of the nitrogen bottle was drowned out by Loki's deep, rasping scream. Blue erupted through his skin and red flooded his eyes. One of the agents, the youngest, leapt back with an alarmed expression and Loki raised his arm, clawing at the agent positioned on his shoulder. I growled.  
"Pin him, dammit! This is The Ides; you'll have to handle stranger aliens than this one! Pin his arm!" The agent recovered himself and wrestled Loki's arm back onto the table.

"Is everything under control?" Mei demanded, looking at the young agent reproachfully. He cleared his throat self-consciously, nodding. Mei continued to freeze the blood vessels around the torn flesh inside Loki's stomach and Loki continued to whine and howl like a broken predatory animal. Frostbite blackened the edges of the scratches Loki had given to the agent at his shoulder, thanks to his Frost Giant powers. Mei treated the internal lacerations -seven larger, ten smaller- and sutured the incisions. Loki calmed slightly towards the end of the surgery, he stopped yelling and lay on the table quietly; sobbing between calming breaths and shaking. "Okay, Carter. You may take the asset back to his cell. Loki; you mustn't exert yourself. Don't move too much; don't even sit up if you can avoid it."

While Mei talked, Loki was very cautiously shifted onto a stretcher to take him back to the cell. Loki winced; holding his hand to the stitched wound in his abdomen. I walked beside the stretcher as it was wheeled along. The hallways were almost completely empty this time around; but I was still alert for any signs of trouble. We made it to the cell without any confrontations, and the agents wheeled the stretcher away, leaving me to settle Loki in his bed. Loki hissed in pain as he lowered himself onto the bed. I had taken the pillow from the stretcher and popped it onto the other pillow to create a slight incline. Loki sighed as he rested against the pillows. "Well… I'll come back later to check on you," I told Loki as I turned away. His fingers encircled my wrist and halted me, turning me back to him. I lifted an eyebrow quizzically and Loki swallowed tensely.

"Stay with me awhile," he requested softly. I frowned slightly in confusion, but I allowed him to tug me onto the bed beside him. Loki took my hand and carefully pressed it over his stomach. I sighed and leaned against the pillows beside him lazily, rubbing his abdomen through the sheets. I started in surprise when Loki turned his head and rested it on mine, but I allowed it.  
"You know I've got bruises on my hips now," I told him accusingly. Loki responded lowly.  
"You know I don't like you taking my compliance for granted," he retorted. I snorted, rolling my eyes.  
"You like to control the people around you, including me." There was a pause before Loki replied.

"Not entirely true," he informed me. "I like to be in control; yes. But I am also amused and intrigued by your random actions. That doesn't mean that you should test me, Miss Carter."  
"Yes, I know. You're dangerous," I agreed tiredly. "Can I go now?"  
"Why?"  
"Because I don't like you when you're threatening me," I stated, trying to sit up. Loki's arm curled around my waist, pinning me to him.  
"You may leave when I tell you that you may," Loki growled in my ear. "Now, don't be tiresome." I frowned.  
"Let me go, or I'll call the guards," I warned. Loki sighed, allowing me to sit up.

"Now, Carter, we aren't going to fight again, are we?" I huffed, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear.  
"I don't know. You seem to be in a foul mood right now." Loki sighed again, looking down.  
"I was… anxious, Miss Carter. And I am uncomfortable. I did not mean to push you away… But I believe you know that." I smiled slightly, reaching out and smoothing a stray hair of his back in place.  
"Yes, I suppose I do," I agreed, lying on the pillows again, resuming my rubbing of his abdomen. Loki rested his head on mine again, breathing deeply.  
"Thank you, Miss Carter," he whispered easily.  
"You're welcome, Loki," I acknowledged, equally quiet. Loki's hand cupped the back of my head, turning blissfully cold against my injury.


	31. Friends

When I approached Loki's cell the next morning, he was sitting on the edge of his bed with his elbows on his thighs and his hands folded against his belly. His head was down, eyes closed, and he didn't react when I entered the room. I walked over and stood in front of Loki, waiting to see if there would be a response. His eyes opened and he grabbed my hand, pulling me around and using his other hand to grab my waist and tug me down onto the bed in between his legs. I sat stiffly, caught off-guard as his arms folded around my waist and his cheek rested against my head. "Loki?! Wha-"  
"Shhh," Loki hushed, breath cooling my ear as his middle pressed against my back. "Just sit still," he whispered.

I sat tensely, thinking over this new position. Suddenly, a theory came to me as to the reason and I frowned, relaxing slightly. "Loki?" I asked, calmly this time.  
"Mm," Loki acknowledged lowly.  
"Are you using me as a human heat pack?" I asked tiredly.  
"Yes," Loki confirmed simply. I huffed, leaning back against him and crossing my arms over my chest resignedly. "You don't mind, do you, my dear?"  
"I am not 'your' anything, Loki," I replied.

"Not even my friend?" Loki asked. I tensed again awkwardly. Silence reigned for a moment. "Carter?" Loki wondered, tilting his head forward to look at my face. I blinked blankly, shaking my head in uncertainty.  
"We've… we've never defined our relationship out loud," I commented. Loki stared at me with an indecipherable expression.  
"And?" he finally inquired. I sighed.  
"Honestly?"  
"And truly," Loki confirmed with a small smile. I responded in kind, halfheartedly, briefly.

"I don't know what we are," I told him softly, looking down at my lap. Loki's smile fell as he examined me closely. He grimaced suddenly as his stomach complained, wrapping his arms tighter around me so I was pulled hard against his chest and abdomen. He buried his face in my shoulder, bunching his fists in my uniform and shaking slightly. I uncrossed my arms and put one hand on his wrist, lifting the other to cup his head and stroke his hair as he panted against my uniform, chilling my skin underneath. I clicked my tongue sympathetically. "Princeling," I sighed sadly. "You really don't feel well, do you?" Loki's breath choked, squeaking in his throat and I sighed again, tilting my head so it met his. After a few moments, he exhaled slowly, easing his grip on me and pressing his cheek against my head again.  
"Ugh… I'll be fine, Carter," he told me huskily. "I'm fine. Just… stay still for me."

"Are you a fast healer like Thor is?" I asked. "You always told me you'd heal, but you really only did that so you wouldn't be forced to see the healers, and so no one would know how you were actually faring, didn't you?" Loki groaned softly, doubling over behind me and burying his face in my fluffy ponytail.  
"… Yes," he confessed. "I lied. I can heal faster than humans, but slower than Asgardians. But… you always knew what I was hiding, didn't you?" The question sounded more like a statement, but I responded in any case.  
"Well, once you vomited blood on me, you couldn't actually convince me that you were healthy, Loki." Loki breathed deeply, straightening up and pressing his abdomen against my back again, with his chest against my shoulders.

He put his cheek on my head again and exhaled slowly. "I will heal," Loki assured me. "It will take time, and it will be… painful. But I will heal." I didn't say anything, laying a hand over his and brushing my thumb over his skin soothingly. After a few moments, he huffed, holding me tighter again, groaning lowly in his throat. "I'll be fine," he said again. "I'll be fine. I'll be fine." I sighed again and put my hand up to cup his head again, slipping my other hand into his. He squeezed my fingers gently and I stroked the back of his hand with my thumb again. Footsteps sounded down the hallway and I pulled out of Loki's grasp immediately, taking a few steps away from the bed and standing stiffly in the middle of the room with my hands clasped in front of me and my expression agent-blank. Johnston, Phillips and another agent I didn't recognise, white-blond with ice-chip eyes, walked into the cell.  
"Sir," I acknowledged, thumping my chest and bowing my head.

"Carter, leave now," Johnston commanded. I looked up at him. Johnston's lips were held in a thin, stern line and he gave me a disapproving scowl. "We saw you on the security footage. We no longer trust you to be objective as regards this asset. You are to report to the medical bay and take a refresher course in emergency first aid. Go."  
"Yes sir," I stated emotionlessly, thumping my chest and bowing again before pushing my way past the unfamiliar agent. Loki said nothing, and I did not look at him. When I was out of sight, I pulled on my earlobe. _'Phillips, who is the agent with you?'_  
 _'Jeremiah Freeman; Interrogation Specialist.'_  
 _'Interrogation means torture, doesn't it?'_  
 _'Only if the Trickster refuses to cooperate.'_ I frowned.  
 _'It's Loki, Phillips. He's not going to cooperate,'_ I thought pointedly.

 _'Do not concern yourself, Carter. It is out of your hands now.'_  
 _'It is still in yours, Phillips. Do not let them damage the Trickster too severely.'_  
 _'See, Carter? That is why you are no longer allowed access to the Tri…'_  
 _'Thor won't take it well if we harm his brother too badly,'_ I interrupted flatly. _'He is not the kind of being The Ides wants as an enemy. Be cautious.'_ A pause followed.  
 _'I will see to it. Thank you for the reminder, Carter.'_  
 _'And tell Loki that I want him to cooperate for his own bloody good!'_ I added before disconnecting and walking into the medicenter. Mei looked up from her computer screen and waved me over.

"I am patched into the surveillance in the Trickster's cell. You can watch from here." Mei vacated the desk chair for me and I frowned in confusion.  
"Am I not here to refresh my emergency skills?" I inquired. Mei smiled at me.  
"You and I both know that you are the most skilled non-medical agent in The Ides, Ellie. Keep an eye on your friend." I flinched at the term and Mei shook her head. "I've seen the way you look at each other. Even when he hurts you, it is obvious that he is making a concerted effort to keep himself from doing you any real damage. You are friends, Ellie. Accept it; he already has." Mei walked away and I thought that over for a moment before smiling wistfully and sitting in front of the computer.


	32. Midgardian Mouse

I watched Loki talking with Johnston, Phillips and Freeman. They seemed to be getting nowhere, so Freeman approached. Loki immediately shot to his feet, gripped Freeman by the throat, and pushed him back against the wall. Phillips was on him in a flash, shoving at him to get him off Freeman. When he proved not to be strong enough, he slammed a fist into Loki's abdomen. Loki bent over slightly and released Freeman, stepping away. I glared at the screen, angry with Loki for not cooperating and unhappy with Phillips for not heeding my earlier warning. I bit my lip and typed into the search box on the page 'audio.' The sound turned on and I could hear what was being said in the cell. "Listen, Trickster; the sooner you cooperate, the sooner we'll leave you alone," Johnston told Loki. Loki glared at him darkly.  
"I do not care. Bring Carter back. She's the only reason I agreed to come here."

"Agent Carter has obligations elsewhere, Loki," Phillips told Loki, attracting his attention.  
"And are those obligations more important to you than getting me to talk?" Loki inquired smoothly. There was a pause before Johnston answered.  
"It has become clear that Agent Carter is close to you. That is dangerous, not only for The Ides, but for her own well-being. We can no longer allow her any interaction with you."  
"You think I mean her harm? If I wanted her dead, she would already be so," Loki stated lowly, clenching his fists at his sides.

"You care for her," Freeman spoke up. His voice was cold, calculating. Loki's eyes flicked to him and he eyed him off closely as the agent continued to speak. "Carter is an interesting agent. No doubt she has shown you some form of kindness, something to make you believe that she likes you; that she sees past your deeds and knows who you are underneath all your self-importance and conceit and anger. But allow me to set your mind at rest; Agent Carter did her duty to The Ides and her planet by encouraging you to come to us and cooperate. She cares for you no more than she cares for the other assets we have here." Loki shook his head.  
"No. I would know if she were lying to me," he told Freeman.  
"Oh? Has she never lied to you before? It seems unlikely; she's very talented," Freeman retorted. Loki breathed deeply, clearly considering the fact that I had already proven that I could play him when I wanted to. I growled, curling my lip angrily. Freeman was undoing all of my hard work!

An alert came up on the surveillance page and I clicked on it, before gasping, springing to my feet and bolting for the surveillance department. "Camera five!" I stated as soon as I entered the office. I stepped over wires and ignored the multiple screens, intent on answers. "Someone show me camera five!"  
"Over here, Ma'am!" a techie agent called, waving me over and I stalked to his desk immediately.  
"What is that?" I demanded, pointing to a fleet of black spots on the screen showing the ocean. The man beside me shrugged.  
"Boats, or a school of fish, maybe," he replied, unconcerned.  
"Look. Closer," I growled tapping my claws on his desk. The hastened to do my bidding and paled when the dots went into focus. "Print me a screenshot, write down the details of where this is, and get confirmation that there really are Chitauri craft headed directly for Miami," I commanded.

"Yes, Agent Carter!" the man said, hastily typing in his instructions. "We have scout confirmation," he informed me a few minutes later. "These are the details."  
"Engage protocol," I ordered. "I'm taking this to the Director." I hurtled down the hallways, shouting at agents to get out of the way. I panted when I reached the lockups and took a moment to catch my breath before heading for Loki's cell.  
"Agent Carter! You are not allowed into the Trickster's cell anymore!" a guard shouted at me.  
"This is an emergency!" I responded curtly. "We have a situation!"

I reached the cell and had my eye scanned, allowing me to enter. "Agent Carter, you are disobeying my orders!" Johnston growled at me. I said nothing, holding out the printed screenshot to him. He took it with a disapproving frown before his eyes widened and he looked up at me. "Where is this?" he demanded urgently.  
"About an hour off the Miami coastline, Sir," I informed him.  
"And where are we?"  
"Approximately an hour and a half out of Miami, Sir." Johnston cursed under his breath, not noticing when Loki went up behind him to look at the picture.

"How many are there?" he asked sharply. Johnston flinched away from the alien, but Loki ignored him, looking at me seriously.  
"We estimate fifty craft with a possible hundred Chitauri per vessel," I said. Loki nodded slowly.  
"More than enough to overrun your coast," he determined.  
"Tell us, Trickster! What do you know of the Chitauri?!" Freeman demanded, suddenly brandishing a kind of cattle prod. Loki curled his lip in disgust at Freeman.  
"I know nothing of the Chitauri. I had very little to do with them personally. They gave me the sceptre, and let me loose their army on Midgard. That is all."

"That's enough, Freeman. We no longer have time for this. You may leave." Freeman glared at Johnston's back but nodded, returning the prod to his belt.  
"Yes, Sir," he acknowledged coldly, giving Loki a murderous stare. Loki eyed Freeman off coolly, remaining dignified and proud and watching the agent as he left.  
"Come. We must raise the alarm."  
"I told the surveillance agent to enact protocol, so preparations should be underway."  
"Good," Johnston acknowledged as we left the cell. "We must be ready. I'll get Shield on the line; tell them what's going on. Phillips, you go make sure all available field agents are ready. Carter, you go with him…"

"With respect, sir, since we're already here, perhaps I should assist in securing the prisoners," I suggested. Johnston eyed me off critically before nodding.  
"Very well. I'm trusting you, Carter. Go." I nodded and immediately went over to the guards at the cupboard with harnesses to strap the prisoners in place in case the ship came under attack… which it probably would… Anyway, I grabbed some harnesses from the guards and went directly to Loki's cell, letting myself in. I dumped the harnesses on the bed and walked over to where Loki was standing in the middle of the room.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" I inquired straight away, lifting my hands to his tunic to pull it up and check him for renewed bleeding. Loki seized my wrists sharply, staring at me coldly and I blinked up at him, taken aback. "Loki… don't," I stated lowly, shaking my head deliberately. "Don't believe them; you know better than that."  
"Do I?" Loki countered, flinging my hands away, forcing me to step back. "After all, they're right. You have lied to me before and slipped past my guard. You make no secret of the fact that you can manipulate people as I do."

Loki smirked bitterly, turning his gaze to the ceiling with a rough laugh, planting his fists on his hips. "It makes sense. The little Midgardian mouse, sent to me again and again by so many different people." Loki rounded on me again aggressively, sinking into an attacking stance. "Why?" he hissed harshly before rising to his full height and taking a slow step towards me. "Why would they send you? Obviously because you know how to lie; how to twist words and bend a situation to your advantage. Who better to control a trickster than a trickster?" Loki smirked again darkly while I stared up at him with wide eyes as he towered over me. "You've been playing me since the day we met."

Smack!

Loki blinked; apparently startled by the forceful slap I had delivered to his face. He turned his head slowly to stare at me again as I glowered up at him like an angry pixie. I curled my lip, eying Loki in disappointment. "After all the time I spent looking after you… Snap out of it!" I barked, throwing a harness at him. "If I didn't like you, I wouldn't be here. I've got everything I needed from you. Now strap yourself in; this is going to get rough," I instructed, picking up the pile and heading for the door.  
"Shouldn't you be strapping yourself in?" he called behind me. I snorted, turning to face him.  
"Are you crazy?" I demanded.  
"Yes," Loki replied calmly. I beamed happily.  
"Good. So am I." I winked playfully and exited the cell, going to the one across the way.


	33. Ready When You Are

"Where is my brother?" Thor demanded over the desk phone in Johnston's office when I arrived, decked out in light Ides combat armour with my hair in twin plaits and my weapons all at the ready. "What have you done to him? If you've hurt him…"  
"Loki is fine, Odinson," I interrupted blankly. Johnston gestured for me to approach the desk so Thor could hear me clearer. "Dr Miyazaki has sealed all his internal lacerations and he should heal with no ill effects, provided nothing happens in the meantime to reopen the wounds."  
"Ellie?" Thor wondered.  
"Yes, Odinson. I have Loki. He is currently confined and secured on The Ides base in order to both protect him and prevent him from causing any harm."

"You've been with him all along?" Thor asked.  
"Yes, I brought him here; he is my asset." There was a pause before Thor spoke again.  
"Good. I know that you will have looked after him. Is he well?"  
"As well as can be expected. He is recovering from surgery. Will you and the Avengers go to Miami?" I inquired.  
"We're on our way there now," Steve's voice came over the phone.  
"What's your eta, Captain?" I asked.

"Eta one hour. We should arrive just in time to intercept. Thor and Tony will be flying on ahead. Will you be there, Ellie?"  
"Agent Carter will go with the rest of the active field agents available to Miami, Captain Rogers," Johnston cut in. "Do not forget that Ellie Carter isn't one of your soldiers anymore."  
"No, Sir," Steve replied coldly. "I haven't forgotten… She never was a soldier."  
"Ellie! Bring my brother," Thor ordered. "He belongs on Asgard with our mother." I looked at Johnston.  
"I am not certain I can do that, Odinson. Loki may still be of use to The Ides."

"How?" Thor demanded.  
"He is still the only person we know who has had direct communication with the Chitauri," Johnston commented.  
"Yes, and look what it got him," Natasha stated, joining the conversation. "Can he even eat properly now?" I looked at Johnston to see if he would answer. When he didn't, I responded instead.  
"No. He cannot."  
"Ellie, you… you are looking after him, aren't you?" Thor asked.

"I have actually had my access to Loki recently restricted because I was seen to be becoming too attached to him," I reported. Johnston glared at me while Thor roared.  
"What?! How dare you be denied access to my brother?! What is the meaning of this outrage?!"  
"Loki is manipulative! I do not want to risk him interfering with Agent Carter's judgement," Johnston defended.  
"I must go," I said. "I have prep to do. See you in Miami," I stated, before turning on my heel and leaving the office, hearing the calls of the Avengers over the phone behind me.

I went and met up with Phillips, watching as he arranged Agents, ready to fight the Chitauri. Then it was only a matter of waiting. "Carter, are you well?" Phillips asked sitting next to me in the quiet corner I had settled myself in.  
"Perfectly well, Phillips," I replied, looking over the other Agents. He looked at me closely.  
"Carter." Phillips waited until I met his gaze before continuing. "We're partners. If something's wrong, you need to tell me. I can't afford to be worrying about where your head is at while we're trying to fight aliens."

"You needn't worry yourself over me, Phillips. I can manage. Besides, you're the top agent in The Ides. You can have your choice of partners, should anything happen to me."  
"You _are_ my choice of partner, Carter," Phillips told me intensely, quietly, squeezing my shoulder. "I recruited you, I was there for all your surgeries, I trained with you… I even know about your weak ankle, and you know about my easily-dislocated shoulder! _You_ are my partner. Talk to me." I bit my lip reluctantly and Phillips sighed. "Carter, I promise that whatever you disclose to me will not be repeated."  
"But you answer to Johnston," I pointed out. Phillips shook his head.  
"Johnston isn't my partner. I don't rely on him to have my back." I smiled slightly and sighed.

"I am concerned about Loki."  
"The Trickster again? Carter, what is going on between you?"  
"We get along, for the most part. That is all, but… I'm worried about _Thor_ and Loki. Thor wants me to take Loki to him, but Johnston says no. Thor can be… very destructive, I don't want him turning against us." Phillips listened to me silently before offering his opinion.  
"Sneak the Trickster out," he mumbled in my ear. I faced him, startled.  
"What?"  
"You heard me. You know the Avengers - and the Trickster- better than any of us. If you think that the Trickster should leave, you need to take him."

"You really believe so?" I inquired sceptically. Phillips nodded.  
"I trust you, Carter. I don't trust the Trickster, but I do trust you." I smiled.  
"I trust you, too." We looked away from each other over the other agents again. There was a brief silence before Phillips spoke again.  
"You already have a plan, don't you?"  
"Oh yeah…" I nodded. Phillips echoed the motion and we both lapsed into anticipatory silence. Forty minutes to Miami…  
Thirty…  
Twenty…  
Ten…  
Five…

"All Agents, prepare for dismount," Johnston's voice growled over the intercom. Phillips and I exchanged a look and stood. Phillips went directly to our little shuttle plane and I followed.  
"Will you wait for me?" I asked him. Phillips nodded.  
"I'll make an argument with our pilot, you sneak the Trickster in. Sound good?" I nodded.  
"Perfect. Thank you, Phillips. I promise you won't regret this."  
"Helping you? No. Helping _him_? Now, that I am not so sure of."  
"That's okay. I am." I left to go to the cells, looking as though it was perfectly within my rights to do so. No one was suspicious for a moment. When I entered the lockup, I encountered two guards. "I am here to collect the Trickster. We need his insight for combat," I reported.

"Where are your documents verifying that?" the taller of the two guards asked. As he finished, a loud bang sounded and the Base tilted and swayed before stabilising. I looked at the two guards pointedly and they waved me through. "Okay, go, go! Hurry up!" I stalked swiftly down the hallway, procuring a set of thick handcuffs on my way there. I entered Loki's cell where he was strapped to the bed, leaning back against the wall with his eyes closed and a pained expression on his face.  
"Loki?" Loki's eyes flew open and he met my gaze. "What's wrong?" I demanded, perching tensely on the edge of the bed.

"Nothing, Carter," he replied smoothly, running a hand down my arm. "The harness presses against the surgical wound, and the jolting made the pain increase for a moment. What are you doing back here?" I held up the cuffs.  
"You're coming with me. Your brother wants you back and I don't want you on this ship without me." Loki looked at the cuffs and frowned at me tiredly.  
"You still don't trust me?" I smiled.  
"I do. These are just for show. Come on; give me your hands." Loki obeyed, and I cuffed him before unstrapping his harness and leading him from the cell. I nodded to the guards as we passed and Loki followed me down the mostly empty hallways.

When we reached the entrance to the bay, I halted, making Loki walk into me. He bent over me and we peered around the corner. Most of the agents had left, and Loki and I crept along the dark wall, sneaking into the back of our shuttle where Phillips was arguing calmly with the pilot about the best route to take. "Boys!" I snapped, blocking the doorway to the cockpit so the pilot couldn't see Loki behind me. "Just get us out there already! We've got work to do." Phillips nodded, turning back to the pilot.  
"Do what you think is best," he stated calmly, following me from the cockpit as the pilot huffed and started flicking switches and pressing buttons, shaking his head.

Phillips sat across from Loki who eyed him off suspiciously. Phillips nodded his acknowledgement and held a finger up to his lips. Loki nodded in return, shifting and looking out the window beside him. I smiled at Phillips appreciatively and he looked Loki over nervously before looking back at me and shrugging, deferring to my knowledge. I took Loki's hand and he blinked at me before I unlocked the cuffs. Loki rolled his wrists, frowning as his magic-cancelling bracelets caught the dim light. The pilot found a tall building with a flat roof and hovered above it. "Okay, jump!" he said. Phillips slid open the door and I pushed Loki out first. When he landed safely, he moved out of the way and Phillips and I jumped together, landing about a meter apart. The pilot circled us and looked alarmed to see Loki standing there, but I waved him off and he left, ready to go and get one of the gunships instead.

There was no fire escape, so Loki kicked down the door like it wasn't even there and followed me through after Phillips. "Okay, you go find your Avengers, see what they can tell us. Keep me updated, Carter," Phillips ordered. I nodded firmly.  
"Yes, sir," I confirmed, grabbing Loki's hand and heading off to the area where most of the Chitauri seemed to be concentrated while Phillips went in the other direction to find a good vantage point and take out stragglers. "Okay, Loki. You ready for this?" Loki swallowed, looking around warily.  
"I suppose so. I have to be."

"Yep. You do," I agreed plainly. We turned the corner and found a gang of Chitauri battling a group of Shield agents. I immediately darted into the fray, Loki following behind me reluctantly. He had my back, though, and I was grateful for that. When the group was defeated, the Shield agents stared at me and Loki uncertainly. "Anyone know where the Avengers are?" I asked hopefully.  
"Scattered throughout the Miami center," the highest-ranking agent told me, holding a hand to a cut in his ribs. "What is he doing here?" he then wondered, nodding to Loki over my shoulder. I looked at Loki casually and shrugged.

"He's with me," I stated easily. "He's okay, don't freak out. Just leave him alone, and you'll be fine. Come on, Loki. Let's go find your brother. Thanks," I nodded to the agents and slipped through them before they parted for Loki to follow me away from the group.  
"Carter. Carter, wait," Loki took my arm, halting me. I looked at him, startled. "There are Chitauri everywhere; I need you to remove these shackles," he told me, holding out his wrists to me. I bit my lip, eying Loki off apprehensively. "Carter, I need my magic! I don't have any weapons!" he exclaimed urgently. I shook my head indecisively and Loki sighed roughly, looking up to the sky in frustration before staring down at me. "Ellie, please!"

I blinked in surprise. That was two firsts in one statement; the first time he'd called me Ellie, and the first time he'd said please. I was shocked but touched by this, however before I had time to respond, Loki's eyes darted up to something behind me, and he grabbed me, spinning me around and shoving me against a brick wall. I squeaked in alarm as Loki pressed himself against me, pinning me between him and the wall with one arm wrapped tightly around my waist. The other hand held my head against his chest as he bent over me and an enormous crash sounded. Hot air whipped past us, carrying shrapnel and Loki grunted, squeezing me tighter for an instant. The clattering stopped and Loki eased his hold on me hesitantly, letting his hand drop from my head and sliding his other hand to my hip absentmindedly, twisting to see where the noise had come from. I looked past his body to see a crashed and exploded Chitauri ship amidst some now damaged buildings. Loki sighed stiffly, looking around vigilantly. I saw a shard of glass embedded in his back just next to his scapula and grabbed it, pulling quickly before he could stop me. Loki flinched away from me, hand flying up to the new injury.

I dropped the glass, staring at Loki. "Give me your wrists," I instructed softly and he smiled in relief, holding out his hands. I flipped them so his hands were palm-up and pushed open a small catch to reveal a keypad. I lifted a hand and placed it against Loki's eyes, feeling his eyelashes against my skin as I typed in the code. The first band opened and I tucked it into my belt before doing the same with the second. When I was done, I took my hand from Loki's eyes and he looked down at his wrists, rubbing them and rolling them, flicking his fingers before holding them up in front of my face. I looked at his eyes and he winked at me with his signature smirk before green light rippled over his hands, collecting along his fingers.

I couldn't help my curiosity and reached out to touch them lightly. Loki wrapped his hands around mine and the light flowed up my arms and down my body, creating a cool, tingly feeling like static electricity before it dissipated. Loki breathed deeply, leaning forward and resting his forehead against mine, closing his eyes and keeping hold of my wrists. "Thank you, Ellie…" he murmured, making me smile. "Come," he ordered suddenly, pulling away from me and tugging my arm so I'd follow him. "I have some unfinished business with these monsters," he growled lowly. I smirked, ready for a fight.  
"Lead on," I invited calmly, pulling my hand from his grasp and preparing myself for battle. "I'm ready when you are, Princeling."


	34. Allies and Friends

We stalked through Miami towards the city center, Loki now in his magic-conjured leather and metal armour, breeches and boots. We came across a few bands of Chitauri and dispatched them, though Loki had become visibly debilitated by the end of the third fight. "Loki?" I asked as he slumped against a wall, breathing heavily and pressing a fist against his abdomen as he gripped his daggers. I cupped his arm, watching him in concern.  
"I'm okay, Ellie," he grumbled through gritted teeth. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, straightening and shaking off my hand. "I'm fine, let's go," he told me briskly. I watched him walk away until he realised I wasn't behind him and turned to face me.

"Ellie; come," he ordered coldly. I thinned my lips unhappily and he huffed in irritation, sheathing a dagger and holding his arm out to beckon me to him. I trotted up through the rubble and he gripped my arm roughly, making me wince.  
"You're hurting me again," I complained. Loki growled, blue seeping into his skin before it faded again.  
"Ellie, if I need your help, I'll ask for it." I snorted.  
"No you won't. You nearly bled out before you would even ask me to go back to your cell on Asgard." Loki grunted, shoving me away from himself and turning away again.

"I think I know where Thor is," he commented coolly. I followed his eye line and saw an isolated patch of swirling thunderclouds.  
"I daresay you do," I agreed. "Come on." I smacked Loki's arm lightly and took off towards the clouds. I heard Loki sigh gruffly before his footsteps started up behind me. Thor actually didn't end up being the first Avenger we came across. We had followed a group of Chitauri into an office building and chased a handful of them onto the roof. As we fought, another figure joined us, blasting the aliens away before turning his glowing blue stabiliser… things on Loki. I beamed up at the Iron Man suit happily while Loki sheathed his daggers, holding up his hands peaceably with a mildly irritated expression fixed on his face.

"Hi, Tony!" I greeted cheerfully. Tony landed on the roof, watching Loki warily before lowering his hands and raising his faceplate.  
"Ellie, you okay?" Tony asked, putting his hands on my shoulders. I nodded easily.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you? Are you okay? What happen after we left?" I asked, glancing at Loki. Tony sighed tiredly, sending an unfriendly look to Loki before looking back at me.  
"Well, Thor panicked and Odin wanted to track you down and probably kill you until Frigga said that she allowed you to take Loki herself. After that, we came back here and tried to find you, but you've got some serious tech at that Ides place."

"Yeah, it's all beyond me, so don't ask any questions," I told him. "But you missed something." Tony quirked a brow at me and I met his gaze pointedly. "Are you okay?" I repeated. Tony smiled.  
"Yeah, Kid. I'm fine."  
"Good. I missed you," I told him, putting my arms around his neck quickly before letting him go again. "Now, back to work," I announced with a firm nod. "Come on, Loki. Let's go," I said, tugging on the edge of his tunic as I trotted past him to the stairwell. Loki moved to follow me when Tony's voice stopped him.  
"Hey!" Loki looked back at Tony who held a finger at him sternly as I watched from the top of the stairs. "You look after her. If you show up again without her; we'll kill you." Tony's faceplate slid shut again and he jumped from the roof, flying away.

Loki turned back to me and ushered me down the stairs, muttering, "As though he could make me protect you if I wasn't going to…"  
"Are you going to?" I wondered, tilting my head back to look at Loki behind me. He looked down at me with a frown.  
"Of course I'll protect you; you're my ally."  
"Aren't I your friend?" I asked, looking around a corner cautiously as Loki watched our backs. I pulled him into a clear side street that we stalked down, alert for any Chitauri.  
"Are you?" Loki asked quietly. I looked at his curious, hesitantly hopeful expression and smiled.  
"Yes," I confirmed simply. Loki smiled slightly, looking away again.

"I haven't got any children," he announced suddenly.  
"What?!" I squeaked, staring at him in shock. I tripped over a chunk of rubble and landed on my arms, saving my face from impact. Loki took hold of my waist and picked me up, setting me on my feet again.  
"Are you injured?" he asked calmly. I shook my head rapidly, closing my eyes.  
"No, I'm fine. What?!" I squeaked again, looking up at Loki. He shrugged.  
"I don't have any children. I'm not married to Sigyn, I'm not Odin's blood-brother, and I'm not chained to a boulder with a snake dripping poison on me. Your Norse Myths are just that; myth."

"But… but in the cell… with the book; you _said_! You told me about Sleipnir and Angrboda, and… You said they _were_ yours. You lied!"  
"Well, we weren't friends then, Ellie," Loki pointed out softly. "I wasn't about to tell you everything." Loki touched my jaw with his fingertips cautiously. "I never mothered Sleipnir; I found him some time after I'd tired out the stallion… which I didn't do the way everyone thinks. I can't change my shape; people believe that I can, and I let them, but it isn't true. I am only able to alter my appearance. And as for fathering Angrboda's ugly brood," Loki continued, curling his lip in disgust. "I would never have had a relationship with a Frost Giant! But once again it was assumed that such mischief must come from me, and I allowed them to think so… I don't have any children, Ellie."

"Why are you telling me this now?" I asked, staring into his vividly green eyes, confused.  
"Because… Ellie Carter, you are the one person I don't want to lie to. I don't care what people think of me; let them hate me if they will, I feel the same… But I let you believe that the monsters were mine… I fought you… hurt you… pushed you away so many times, and you just keep coming back. You keep trying to understand me, help me, feel for me…" Loki smirked down at me with a mixture of affection and amusement, wiping a smudge of Chitauri blood off my cheek. "That sort of determination deserves a reward, my dear. So, now you know. And now I really haven't lied to you, Carter. So you definitely may not call me the Trickster anymore," Loki told me warningly. I nodded.  
"Okay; I… probably won't. We'll see what happens." Loki sighed, running his hand over his hair.

"I suppose I shall have to be content with that… for now."  
"So… no Angrboda and no Svadilfari, but… there have been others, haven't there?" I asked, since we were already having a personal chat. Loki shook his head.  
"No. There haven't. I'm not liked on Asgard, remember? And I was hardly noticed, always being compared to Thor… Nobody wanted me, and I wanted nobody," he stated gruffly. "Why would I waste my time on those who never even tried to understand me?"

I smiled at Loki warmly, taking his hand and squeezing it. "I'm glad I tried," I told him softly. Loki's lips twitched and he inclined his head.  
"So am I." I grinned again, releasing his hand and turning my back on him.  
"Come on, Princeling. We've got work to do." Loki chuckled coolly, following me as I walked away.  
"Yes, Miss Carter," he purred, unsheathing his daggers again.


	35. Strong

The next Avengers we found were Black Widow and Hawkeye. We clambered over a building that had been completely demolished and found the two agents shooting at Chitauri zipping past on those flying contraptions of theirs. I jumped down the remains of the building to land behind Hawkeye with Loki right behind me and Clint whirled around and launched an arrow directly at me. I flinched as Loki's hand darted out and caught the projectile before he hurled it away. I bit my lip nervously when the arrow exploded a few feet away from us and looked at Clint and Natasha from the corners of my eyes with a guiltily amused expression. "You're that angry with me, huh?" I bantered lightly.

"Dammit, El! I could have killed you!" Clint yelled, slinging his bow over his back and stalking forward to envelope me in a rough hug. I smiled, slapping him on the back in return.  
"I missed you too, Hawkeye." Clint let me go and glared at Loki.  
"What the hell is this guy doing here?" he demanded. Loki returned Clint's look with his own, subtly poisonous expression.  
"Saving her life from you, apparently," he remarked darkly. I grinned, turning my attention to Natasha.  
"Hey, Tasha!" I greeted easily.

"Hey, Ellie. Good to see you're still alive." I frowned, shooting at an alien climbing over the rubble behind us.  
"Why wouldn't I be alive?" I wondered.  
"You've been living with Loki," she replied. Loki growled, putting rather possessive hands around my waist.  
"I'm not going to hurt her, Spider," he hissed aggressively. A herd of alien craft approached and the four of us tensed, ready to fight them. As they swooped down towards us, Loki disappeared from behind me. I was startled, but I turned my focus on the aliens surrounding us swiftly, lifting my guns and putting on my game-face.

I shot at the aliens as Widow and Hawkeye did the same. Loki reappeared again, stabbing one alien in the back and letting it drop. When another alien shot at him, he dissolved into green light before materialising beside me and stabbing another two aliens, throwing a dagger into a third and vanishing once again. I ran out of ammunition and holstered my guns, moving on to close combat and attacking the Chitauri with claws and kicks. One of them got a shot off at me and I yelped as the burning impact sent me crashing to my knees and landing heavily against the demolished building, causing bruises, scrapes and gouges to mark my skin under my uniform. I looked up at the Chitauri standing over me, ready to finish me off before Loki showed up at his back and sliced through the creature's neck viciously, causing blood to splash across his face as the being crumpled to the ground.

Loki held his hand out to me and I took it, letting him pull me easily to my feet before he turned around and threw a dagger at a Chitauri about to shoot him. The dagger found its mark; lodging in the Chitauri's flesh just under its chin. We stood, panting as one of Hawkeye's explosive arrows took down the craft and Widow killed the last couple of enemies. Loki looked down at me, cupping my arm in his hand and stepping close to me. "Are you injured?" he inquired lowly, examining me intently. I pulled my hand away from the wound on my side to reveal torn, frayed material covered in sticky, red blood seeping from cut and blistered skin. Loki hissed, reaching out to carefully try and peel my uniform away from the injury.  
"I'll be fine, Loki. It's not deep; it's just a sort of burn-slash-scrape wound." I stretched my left side, biting my lip as the skin split and more blood seeped from the gaps.

I unzipped one of the pouches attached to my belt and took out a medical patch. I pulled at the loose pieces of material stretched over my side and broke through them before sticking the patch to myself and tying the loose pieces over the top. "There; see? All fixed," I declared cheerfully. Loki looked skeptical and I eyed him off in return. "What about you? Are you holding up?" I wondered, pressing a hand against his abdomen. Loki grunted and pulled away from me, bending slightly.  
"I think I popped a few stitches," he whispered. "I felt it tear." I winced in sympathy and Loki straightened, looking down on Clint and Natasha as they approached us.  
"You okay, El?" Clint asked, putting a hand on my back. I nodded, grinning.  
"Yep. You guys?"

"We're fine," Natasha informed me as Loki used magic to recollect the throwing daggers he'd been using. I watched him with a smile. Loki huffed, folding his arms forebodingly across his chest.  
"What?" he demanded.  
"I want to learn how to use those," I decided. "Will you teach me?" I requested. Loki narrowed his eyes at me coolly.  
"Carter…" he growled.  
"Please?" I added childishly. Loki shook his head, glaring down at me.  
"Carter, focus! This isn't a festival for your amusement," Loki reprimanded sharply.

"Right, focus. Alien invasion in progress," I reminded myself, looking around. "And we need to get you to your brother." I spotted a gathering of clouds and pointed. "Oh! Found him! Come on, Loki! Let's go!"  
"We'll come with you," Natasha stated, following me as I grabbed Loki's sleeve and took off. Clint brought up the rear, keeping an eye out for Chitauri tails. The Hulk raged into our path, looking directly at me and grinning briefly, but Loki grabbed my arm and pulled me down a side street out of the way where our group continued onward. We ran down several streets, taking out stray Chitauri on the way before running into Captain America a few blocks away from all the lightning, single-handedly vanquishing a group of nine Chitauri. He partially decapitated the last one with his shield, closing his eyes and turning his face against the blood spurting.

"Captain!" I greeted happily, saluting the way he'd taught me to. Steve blinked at me, shocked at my appearance. "That was totally badass; just so you know," I told him, nodding to the scattered dead.  
"Ellie!" Steve loped easily over rubble and bodies to reach me, putting his hands hesitantly on my shoulders. "Are you okay? What's been going on? Are The Ides helping out here?"  
"Fine, too much to cover now, and yes; that's why I'm here, respectively," I responded to his rushed greeting with an earnest nod. Steve smiled at me warmly before looking up at Loki warily.  
"So… what's going on with him then?" Steve murmured to me cautiously, watching Loki intently. I glanced over my shoulder to find Loki glaring at the Captain, who still had his hands on my arms.

I grinned, flashing my dimples. "He's my bodyguard," I told Steve. Loki snorted, looking away from us and scanning the area vigilantly. A Chitauri flying machine darted out from behind a corner, but one of Loki's well-placed daggers sent it crashing to the ground with a minor electrical explosion.  
"Are you sure you can trust him?" Steve questioned, pulling me further away from the alien prince. "He tried to take over the Earth! He's killed people!"  
"And you haven't, Captain America?" I challenged, slipping out of his hold. Steve flinched at the accusation, looking down. "I know what he's done, but, unlike most, I also know why. Yes, Steven. I can trust him," I stated loudly enough for the others to hear. I caught Loki examining me in my peripheral vision and added swiftly, "You can't. But I can…" Steve nodded reluctantly and I smiled.

"By the way, I missed you." I hugged Steve around the neck and let go before he could respond. Lightning struck a street away and we all looked to the suddenly stormy sky above us. There was a red and silver flash, and Thor landed in between me and Loki, looking battle-weary and hot, as usual.  
"Thor! Finally! We've come across every single one of the others before you; and you were the one we were looking for!" Thor ignored me, looking at his brother who was staring at him coldly. I rolled my eyes. "You boys have absolutely no idea how to be siblings," I grumbled, walking to stand next to Loki again, in between him and Thor... just in case. "Remind me to introduce you to my sister, if the chance ever arises."

"Thank you for looking after him, Lady Ellie," Thor stated carefully. I smiled, shrugging.  
"No worries, Mate. Happy to help."  
"Okay, what do we do?" Steve asked, looking at me and Loki. We both glared at him, taken aback.  
"You're the star-spangled man with a plan! Why are you asking us?" I demanded.  
"Well, Loki knows the most about the Chitauri…"  
"That is a fallacy; I know no more than you in this instance," Loki rebutted coolly.

"Okay then; Stark, you look around, see if you can find anything that looks important. Thor, you get the perimeter; we need to attempt to contain the damage as much as possible. Clint and Natasha; you get the south; take down as many of these aliens as you can and find safe places to put the civilians. Ellie and Loki; you do the same thing on the north side. I'll stay in the center here and see what I can do. And we'll just let Hulk go ahead and continue smashing." I looked at Loki, curious to see his reaction to being ordered around by Steve. He simply quirked a brow at me and I grinned wickedly.

"Sounds like fun," I decided. "Come on, Loki! North!" I declared enthusiastically, tugging on his hand as I trotted past. Loki followed me without another word. The others dispersed to go their separate ways, and I related the news to Phillips as Loki and I headed off.  
'If Mr Stark finds anything, I want you to relay that information immediately, Agent Carter.'  
'Yes, Phillips,' I agreed, terminating the communication. Loki and I took down many aliens and, yes, sustained a few injuries as a result. I did most of the civilian shepherding; I made Loki stand guard and watch for Chitauri while I got the people to relative safety. He didn't complain about the placement, but he did eye the frightened, panicky civilians with evident disdain.

"These people are so weak!" he grumbled to me as I ushered one sobbing mother and baby into an underground parking lot. The foundations were solid, in spite of the fact that the rest of the building had already toppled over.  
"I was one of them, once," I reminded the prince calmly. I turned back to face him, crossing my arms. "You even stated so at one point." Loki shook his head.  
"There is a difference between being physically weak and being a weak person…" Our conversation was interrupted when two Chitauri flying machines appeared, swooping down towards us. Loki took one down with his daggers, and boosted me up to land on the second and kill the three creatures aboard. As the machine careened out of control, I jumped. Loki caught me and deposited me on the ground with a wince, hand going to his injured abdomen.

"You okay?" I asked in concern. Loki nodded, straightening again.  
"Yes, I'll be fine. Now," he continued his previous statement, so rudely interrupted, "these people are weak; cowering in hollows while the world around them is in turmoil. You choose to fight the monsters terrorising you; and that is what makes you strong," he told me firmly, tapping my nose for emphasis. "Not your physical advantages, but your will. Have I made myself clear?" I nodded, pleased by his assessment of my character.

"Yes, and I concede your point," I agreed. "But they, too, have their stories to tell, Loki. That is your trouble; you discount the weak too swiftly. Your complacency is what led to your predicament with the battle of New York and the Chitauri, don't forget."  
"How can I?" Loki growled, rubbing at his abdomen again. "Not only do I bear the marks of my failure, I have you as a constant reminder." I blinked at Loki slowly, pensively.  
"Would you rather see me go?" I wondered. Loki looked down on me and his expression softened.  
"No. I would not. Come, Carter. Your pathetic people still have need of you," he stated in a business-like manner, putting a hand on my back and guiding me to our next target.


	36. Go Again

Loki and I were standing on the flat roof of a skyscraper, shooting down Chitauri. Well, he was throwing daggers at them, and I was clawing at the ones that got too close. From this vantage point, we could see the Captain working through the Chitauri in the center and Hulk smashing Chitauri on our north side, which is why we were on a skyscraper. It probably wouldn't have ended well if Hulk and Loki got caught up again. And since he was doing most of our work, we could take the skies. Occasionally, Loki would disappear and reappear on different Chitauri flying machines before returning to me, and I was starting to feel pretty bloody useless, until Loki started to tire. "Loki? Are you okay?" I asked in concern. Loki nodded, panting heavily, looking out for the next craft to come near us.

One of the larger ships came towards us and Loki shot a dagger at it, shattering the front window and causing it to veer off course. It stabilised a moment later and Loki growled in frustration. "Ellie, come here," Loki ordered, holding out his arms. I frowned in confusion, but I did as requested. Loki folded his arms around me tightly and in a ripple of green light I found myself, still in his arms, aboard the Chitauri vessel. I blinked in surprise, looking around.  
"Okaaay…" Loki let me go and stabbed at a Chitauri and I backed out of his way. The ship turned and I skidded back into the wall, catching my right glove on a metal protrusion and ripping it open. "Shoot!" I hissed, looking at the tear in my palm.

A Chitauri came toward me at the edge of my vision and I stabbed at him with my good glove. My claws caught him in the throat and he dropped to the ground. My torn glove flapped around my hand irritatingly and I growled in frustration, pulling it off and dropping it on the floor without a second thought. It was of no use to me anymore. I quickly made my way to the front of the craft, Loki behind me stemming the tide of Chitauri soldiers, giving me the opportunity to slaughter both the pilots. As soon as I had done so, Loki rushed to meet me, pulled me tight against him, and green light flashed once again. When we reappeared on the skyscraper roof, I turned and watched the craft go down. It smashed into a building, but it had already been evacuated, so the only casualties were Chitauri.

Behind me, Loki staggered back to lean against a metal duct of some description, catching my attention. I whirled around to face him, concerned. "Loki?" I inquired gently, stepping forward and lifting my un-gloved hand to cup his face. Loki caught my wrist, holding my hand away.  
"No. Don't," he told me breathlessly, shaking his head.  
"What?" I asked, confused.  
"Ellie, I… I'm losing energy. You can't… touch me; not with your skin."  
"Why not?" I questioned, now completely baffled.  
"Because I'll siphon your energy if you do," he explained, staring into my eyes. "I can't help it; it's not within my control. If it were; I would never…" he stopped speaking when I yanked my arm from his grasp and pressed my hand against his face before he could react.

Loki gasped, eyes widening as I felt my energy being sucked away through my palm. His hands fell to my waist, fingers hooking into my uniform as he shook his head minutely, staring at me, eyes pleading with me to let go. After a moment, I obliged, pulling my hand away and stepping back, blinking rapidly to clear my sight. Loki doubled over, breathing deeply. I flexed my fingers, bouncing slightly on my toes as I adjusted to this sudden energy drain. "Well," I sighed, focusing on Loki again. "That was certainly an unusual experience," I commented lightly. Loki raised his head, staring at me with worried reproach.  
"Ellie… you shouldn't have done that," he murmured. I cocked my head, lifting a brow.

"Do you feel better?" I demanded. Loki nodded reluctantly and I shrugged. "Then I stand by my decision. I'm counting on you to have my back, Loki. If I can help you, you need to tell me. I can't have you collapsing on me; that would be most inconvenient," I told him simply. "Besides, I still have enough energy to function, so no harm has been caused, has it?" Loki straightened, eying me off contemplatively before striding forward and enveloping me in a gentle hug, all the while being careful to avoid touching my skin.  
"You are a remarkable creature, Miss Carter," he informed me quietly. "Reckless and foolhardy… but remarkable nonetheless."  
"Thank you… I think," I responded, frowning slightly in uncertainty. Loki chuckled, releasing me.

"Come. We are not finished yet; are we?" I smiled at Loki, shaking my head in agreement.  
"No indeed. Where to next?" Loki scanned the cityscape and paused, tilting his head.  
"It would appear that your Captain is in need of some assistance. Shall we render it unto him?" I followed Loki's eye line and saw Steve in the middle of a Chitauri squad, fighting them as best he could whilst heavily favouring his right side.  
"Oh my gosh! Yes, Loki! Hurry up!" I squealed. Loki rolled his eyes and put his arms around me again, transporting us both to Steve's side.

Without speaking, Loki and I both started tearing through the Chitauri. Steve fell into our pattern easily and it wasn't long before we vanquished the group of alien assailants. Steve fell to one knee, one arm cradling himself and the other propping himself up on his raised knee. I turned on him immediately, stroking his beautiful hair once. "You right, mate?" I inquired anxiously.  
"I think I've broken some ribs," he whispered as he struggled to catch his breath. I knelt in front of him and took his hand, softly guiding his arm away from his chest. I placed his hand on my waist to keep it out of the way and gently cupped the sides of his ribcage carefully.  
"Inhale," I ordered. The Captain did what I commanded stiffly, and I felt the ribs on his right side move, broken ends grating against each other in what I imagine would be a very painful way. I hissed sympathetically, crinkling my nose.

"Cuss, Cap! You've bloody well snapped your ribs in half! What happened?" I demanded, looking up into his watering eyes.  
"I was knocked down and they slammed a chunk of concrete on my chest," he responded breathlessly, shaking. I clicked my tongue and cupped his face in my bare hand, using my thumb to brush the pained tears from his cheek.  
"Come on, Captain," I said, standing and holding my hands out to him. He took them carefully and let me help him to his feet. "We'll find some shelter and I'll brace your ribs." We scurried through the ruins, Steve with an arm slung over my shoulders to help himself stay upright. We eventually came across a small building partially obscured by the rubble around it, and Loki kicked in the door, ushering me inside as I helped the Captain. Loki looked around carefully before shutting the door, leaving us in dusty shadows.

Steve immediately collapsed onto one of the chairs in the room, grimacing and leaning back with his arm across his chest again. I knelt before him, taking off my glove, and unhooked one of the pouches from my belt as Loki wandered closer slowly, watching intently. I reached up and started to unfasten Steve's uniform. "What are you doing?" Loki wondered, evidently taken-aback.  
"I'm undressing the Captain," I replied. Loki blinked, startled, and Steve looked down at me.  
"Ellie," he groaned tiredly. I grinned mischievously.  
"Sorry, Sweetie. I had to," I told him playfully. "I need to expose his ribs so I can strap him up," I explained to Loki.

"I see," Loki acknowledged, stepping forward to stand just behind me. "You don't seem to be too hassled by this situation," he commented suspiciously.  
"This isn't the first time I've had to do something like this, is it, Cap?" I smiled at Steve easily and he blushed, averting his eyes.  
"Ellie is… very handy in a pinch," Steve said huskily. He coughed to clear his throat and winced, doubling over so I had to pull my hands away. I clicked my tongue again, placing a hand on his arm, the other on his knee.

"She is that," Loki agreed lowly as I returned to undoing the uniform.  
"Thanks, boys," I acknowledged lightly, pulling Steve's uniform down his arms and hissing at the swollen purple-red mass on his side. I unrolled the pouch on the floor and picked up a jar contained within. I unscrewed the cap and dipped my fingers in, scooping up some of the cream and gently smoothing it over Steve's injured ribs. "This is an anaesthetic cream; it should serve to numb the pain for you," I told Steve softly, taking more cream and continuing to coat his skin. My fingertips went slightly numb, but I ignored it.  
"It's working," he sighed, clearly relieved. I smiled kindly.  
"Good," I responded. I sat Steve up straighter and started wrapping his chest in a bandage firmly, making sure that the broken ribs were supported. "Okay," I sighed when I was finished. "You ready to go again?" I asked brightly, grinning.


	37. Where Your Loyalty Lies

Outside, the Chitauri seemed to be missing, which immediately served to make me uneasy. "What is this trickery?" Loki muttered lowly, looking around. Steve put his hand to his ear with a focused frown.  
"What do you mean the Chitauri are targeting civilians?" Steve inquired, obviously conversing with someone via earpiece. A voice sounded in my ear and I tilted my head, listening closely to the Ides-wide broadcast.  
 _'The mothership has been located. All agents, regroup in the city center.'_  
"I'm on my way now." Steve and I both looked at each other as Loki stood by watching us curiously.

"I've been summoned to the city center," I reported. Steve nodded.  
"Let's go," he declared, starting in the right direction. I followed after him, gesturing for Loki to trail behind me. He did so, eying Steve off darkly.  
"So, what was that about civilians?" I asked as we traversed the broken streets. Steve glanced at me grimly, evidently upset.  
"I told you to hide the civilians." I nodded and Steve looked down guiltily. "The Chitauri are locating the hiding spots and… they're killing them. I need to find the others and figure out a plan to evacuate the people and get rid of the Chitauri."

"The Ides is already on that," I responded. Steve and Loki both looked at me quizzically and I elaborated. "They've found the mothership. Hopefully, if we destroy their central command, the soldiers will fall as they did in New York."  
"They may have improved their defences since then," Loki commented. I glared at him.  
"Loki; stop darkening my optimism!" I complained. "We'll find another way to end this, should the need arise," I said firmly.  
"For your sake, I hope it will not be so," Loki informed me.

Suddenly, the ground shook and the three of us stumbled as Hulk smashed through a building next to us chasing a Chitauri contraption. Both Loki and Steve were at my sides in an instant, sheltering me from debris. I sighed, squirming in their hold as a swarm of Chitauri craft whizzed by us, shooting at Hulk. "Boys, you know I'm not a particularly cuddly person at the best of times. Would you please release me immediately!" Both males let me go and I shook my head, proceeding to follow Hulk and the others, saying, "I'm going to require a boost." Loki and Steve rushed after me.

The Hulk had paused on an overpass and was swatting at the craft with one of their own, trying to bat them from the air as they shot at him. I halted and Loki knelt, cupping his hands for me. I put my hands on his shoulders and stepped into his hands. Loki waited, looking at the sky, and when a Chitauri craft was in range, he lunged to his feet whilst simultaneously propelling me with his arms. The momentum sent me above the craft where I then fell on top of one of the soldiers and slit its throat with my claws. I stabbed the next in the back and severed it's spine before half-jumping half-falling onto the next craft. As I slaughtered the three Chitauri aboard, a dagger whistled passed me and I turned to find it striking a ship, sending it crashing down.

I made a jump for the next craft but fell just short with an alarmed yelp. A flash of blue, red and white hurtled passed my face and I fell into Steve's strong, capable arms. He winced, setting me on my feet, and held his hand up to catch his shield seamlessly. Steve glanced down at me and shook his head. "Be careful, Ma'am! You're not a soldier!" he yelled over Hulk.  
"I know!" I shouted back. "But this is my war, too, Captain!"  
"Well, it is not mine!" Loki called, glaring at me. I laughed as he and Captain America took down the last circling Chitauri and Hulk smashed the ones too close to him.  
"It is now!" I retorted. The last Chitauri craft fell and plunged onto the bridge, cracking it. I slipped as the concrete sagged and crumbled. I shrieked as Steve's arms folded around me to protect me from road rash and to try and protect me from impact as we all fell. I squeezed my eyes shut.

There was a thump as we landed, but it was not as unforgiving as I had expected. I opened my eyes to find Hulk holding Steve and me in one arm, Loki in the other. Loki swallowed tensely and Hulk examined him, dropping the Captain and me unceremoniously. "Hulk!" The Hulk looked down at me and I smiled at him sweetly. "Good catch. Drop the god." The Hulk sneered, looking at Loki again.  
"Puny god," he growled. Loki cried out softly as Hulk began to squeeze.  
"Hulk, no!" I pleaded, standing and putting my hands on his wrist. Hulk looked down and I met his eyes boldly. "Please," I murmured. Hulk snorted and dropped Loki in the rubble. I smiled at the Hulk, nodding. "Good boy. Thank you."

Hulk grinned at me before looking over my head. I turned to see what had attracted his attention. Natasha and Clint rounded a corner as Tony dropped down behind them. Thor landed by his brother and offered his hand. Loki snarled, forcing himself up without help. "Come on, we need to find the civilians and lead them to safety," the Captain stated. The Avengers started to walk off and I checked behind us to make sure the Chitauri really were dead.  
"Ellie, come on!"  
"Agent Carter, come here!" I froze before slowly turning around. On my left stood the Avengers and Loki, and on my right stood Phillips, various Ides agents, and Commander Braves, Director Johnston's right-hand man. Picture an aged, forty-year-old Steve with grey eyes, stubble and a permanent scowl, and you've got Brandon Braves.

Both groups stared at each other while I looked between them, conflicted. "Agent Carter, why the delay? The Chitauri must be taken down for the good of Earth," Braves stated in a clipped voice, cold gunmetal eyes turning on me.  
"Ellie…" I turned my head from Braves at Steve's softly imploring voice and found the Avengers watching me, uncertain. I looked back to The Ides personnel again, torn. I looked down at my feet, clenching my fists tensely as I thought. On the one hand, the Avengers, and Loki, were my friends. I trusted them; I cared about them. On the other hand… who was I without The Ides? The Ides made me; they strengthened me, gave me a purpose when I had lost my place, gave me a partner who genuinely wanted me on his side…  
"You are under contract, Agent Carter; remember where your loyalty lies!" Braves told me sharply and I looked at him, blinking at my sudden epiphany.

"My loyalty," I echoed huskily. I shook my head slowly, shrugging. "You're right. I did forget…" Turning on my heel, I faced the Avengers and stalked towards them. "I'm with you; come on, guys," I said, waving them away. The Avengers grinned, turning to head on the way they were going.  
"Agent Carter; there will be consequences for this!" Braves bellowed after me. I laughed, spinning on my heel to face him. I walked backwards, holding out my arms at my sides.  
"If we live through this; you can tell me all about 'em!" I declared, smiling. Spinning again, I loped after the others eagerly.  
"Good to have you back, El," Tony said, clapping me on the bum when I caught up. I rolled my eyes, shaking my head.  
"Focus, Stark. Love me later. We have work to do…"


	38. Worth It

The Captain split us up again, but he kept us close enough that we'd all be able to see and assist each other. Loki came along with me again and Thor flew over our heads, blasting what Chitauri he could see. When we found the civilian hideaways, Loki took down most of the Chitauri whilst I shepherded them out to the awaiting shield personnel and loaded them into the enormous SUV's they had with them. Shield took it from there. About twenty minutes into this new strategy, Clint swung down from a building and landed in front of us, copping Loki's elbow to his belly. I wasn't entirely certain that Loki didn't do it on purpose, even though it looked like an automatic response in the situation.

Clint doubled over and I frowned at Loki. He shook his head at me innocently and I growled, "I'm watching you, Princeling. You okay, Hawkeye?" I asked. Clint nodded silently, holding out his hand.  
"For… you…" he rasped. I took the offered earpiece and held it to my ear, turning away from the two boys.  
"Carter here," I stated. Behind me, I heard Clint huff,  
"Princeling?" A smile was audible in his voice.  
"Don't you ever call me that; I will end you," Loki rumbled.

"Agent Carter," Fury greeted harshly.  
"Director Fury. To what do I owe this somewhat inconveniently timed pleasure?" I asked pointedly, smacking Loki on the hip and pointing out another Chitauri scout. Loki tossed a dagger at it as I listened to Fury.  
"Rogers tells me that you are back on the team."  
"For the time being," I confirmed guardedly. "It's complicated; I'm afraid I can make you no promises, Director," I told him sharply.  
"Complicated would be the word for you, wouldn't it," Fury drawled coolly. I sighed tiredly.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go with that," I agreed. "Land your plane, Sir," I requested.  
"I want to know that my team can trust you. You have been spending much of your time with Loki. Not to mention the fact that you've left us before." I was silent for a moment. "Carter?"  
"Look, Fury, I'm not your agent anymore. But I've severed my ties with The Ides now as well, so all I've got left is Loki and the Avengers. And I'm still fighting for my people and my planet. That is the most reassurance I can give you." I flung the earpiece back to Hawkeye who caught it easily and moved on to the next set of civilians.  
"Is everything well, Carter?" Loki murmured as we continued onward. I nodded.

"Yes. Fury doesn't trust me; but he doesn't trust anyone, so I'm not exactly concerned," I explained, smiling at a frightened mother and child. I beckoned to them and they followed me as Loki and I picked up more civilians and dropped them off at the closest Shield checkpoints. Suddenly, Thor swooped over us, shouting down,  
"Lady Ellie, Brother, the patriotic one and the man of iron require assistance! Follow me!" I bolted after Thor as he flew overhead, Loki's longer strides overtaking mine easily. We slipped through a side street and paused at the sounds of combat. I held Loki's sleeve to keep him from continuing and activated my heat vision. Peering through the building beside us, I saw the figures of the fighters. From the movements, I could discern the rest of the Avengers battling it out with a herd of Chitauri which had them all surrounded while they tried to protect the frightened civilians in the center of the mass.

"Yeah, this… this is really not good," I mumbled. Loki glanced down at me, quirking an eyebrow.  
"Eloquently spoken," he hummed.  
"Shut up, Loki," I hissed, striding forward to the end of the street and taking out one Chitauri from behind. Loki's daggers whistled past me as I turned to the next one and we commenced to fight. There was a blur of movement; punches, kicks, dodges, slashes… I held my own for most of the battle but one Chitauri managed to grab hold of me, and another behind me swung his weapon, slamming the hot end into my already burned side. I screamed as black and white clouded my vision and I felt my skin fold open and blood bubble down my side. My knees gave way and I fell to the ground, my arms still pinned in the hold of the Chitauri, glaring down on me.

"Ellie!" Loki shouted before another Chitauri tackled him.  
"Ellie!" Steve echoed after he heard Loki and looked to me. His arm was trapped under a Chitauri craft and his shield lay a few feet away. The others were all similarly occupied and I realised that no-one could get me out of this this time. The second Chitauri raised his weapon and pressed the tip against my head, burning the skin above my right eyebrow. I winced and closed my eyes, reminding myself that I knew this could happen, and it was all for the best. As the weapon at my head increased in heat, I took what I assumed would be my last breath and hoped that all my loved ones would be okay without me…

There was a screech accompanied by a mechanical/technological whining and the weapon fell away from my face, clattering against the ground. I opened my eyes to find the Chitauri collapsing all around us. I stayed where I was; on my knees in between two now dead Chitauri bodies and breathed heavily. "Ellie!" Thor shouted and landed in front of me, kicking the body away and kneeling in front of me. I looked up into his concerned face and my breathing hitched as reality hit me. _I nearly_ **_died_**! I squealed and clapped my hand over my mouth as tears welled in my eyes. Thor scooped me up into his arms and I flinched away from the contact as he brushed against my traumatised side. He adjusted his hold on me as I started to sob, my ragged breath tearing at my throat as a profound feeling of emptiness and utter uncertainty consumed me.

"Hush now, Little Warrior," Thor crooned in his wonderful voice, stroking my matted head gently. "You have done so well. You have accomplished much. Shhh, calm yourself."  
"I n-nearly d-died!" I choked past my crying. "I… I nearly _died_!" my voice broke on the last word, going up a few octaves and I dissolved into wordless weeping.  
"I know, Ellie. I know. But you have done wonderful things in battle. Your place in Valhalla is _surely_ secured on this day. Weep not. You remain among us still; you have survived to fight further battles for the good of your people, your loved ones. Do not fret over what might have been, Little Warrior. Feel the air in your lungs, the earth beneath you, the pounding of your heart. Feel your _life_."

I listened to Thor's soothing words and mellifluous voice. The air tasted of smoke and slightly irritated my airways. The ground was hard and uneven, digging into my shins. My heart throbbed in my chest, sending blood slipping down my side and withdrawing from my extremities to compensate, making me tingle unpleasantly. But I was alive. And in spite of my pain, my overheated form, Thor's sweaty body sticking to mine, I felt incredible! My breathing slowly evened out as I stopped crying and I wiped my face on my sleeve in a most unladylike manner. "Thor?" I asked croakily, pulling back and looking up at his warm, handsome face.  
"Yes, my Lady?"  
"You're a wonderful man and I'd move to Asgard if you were King," I told him, hugging him around his neck. Thor chuckled quietly, rubbing the back of my head.

I pulled away from him and smiled again, carefully pushing myself into a standing position and looking around, holding my arm out away from my side. "Everyone okay?" I asked, walking closer to the civilians as Shield cars showed up and started taking passengers. There were relieved confirmations from the Avengers, but something was missing. "Loki?" I asked, turning around. Loki was glaring at Thor, hands glowing green. "Loki, no!" I screeched as he lifted his hands and fired. Thor grunted as the magic blast knocked into him and I leapt at Loki, pulling the energy-cancelling bracelets from my belt and slamming one down around his wrist. Loki turned his heated gaze on me as I quickly bound his free wrist and Steve and Hawkeye rushed over to Thor.

"Thor?" Steve shouted and I looked back to see Thor writhing on his back staring blankly at the sky and making noises like he couldn't get air into his lungs.  
"Hulk, hold Loki, please," I requested. Hulk grabbed Loki's arms in his massive hands as Loki stared at his brother with an indiscernible expression. Thor stopped moving as the others surrounded him and Hawkeye pressed his fingers against his neck.  
"I've got no pulse," he announced quietly.  
"Me neither," Natasha added, her fingers on his wrist. All heads turned to look at Loki, including mine.

"What have you done?" I demanded lowly, striding forward. Loki snarled, but he didn't reply. "What have you done?" I repeated, standing almost toe-to-toe with him and fingering his armour with my claws.  
"I have removed my so-called brother from my life," he growled, watching me.  
"What have you done?" I asked again, cutting into the leather.  
"Carter, what are you doing?" Loki wondered, shifting nervously as I stared into his eyes.  
"What have you done?" I broke through the leather to Loki's flesh underneath and paused, waiting.

"I killed Thor," Loki told me.  
"How do we bring him back?" I demanded. Loki shook his head.  
"You can't." I snarled, bracing myself to sink my claws into his abdomen when Loki proceeded hurriedly. "But I can!" I tilted my head inquisitively. "It's magic. If you take off one of my cuffs… I can undo the spell. It isn't too late yet; his soul has not yet travelled to Valhalla and his body is still able to house it." I pulled my claws out of the armour and slapped my hand over his eyes, undoing the bracelet.

"Hulk, don't let him go," I ordered. "If he looks like he's going to try any tricks, crush him." Hulk snorted in response and didn't move. Loki muttered something under his breath and flicked his fingers in Thor's direction, sending green light into his body. A moment later, Thor gasped, rolling onto his side and panting heavily. The others sighed in relief and exchanged small smiles with each other as I clipped the bracelet back in place. Thor sat up slowly and looked at Loki, eyes unusually dark.  
"You really aren't my brother anymore," he said slowly. Loki tilted his chin up defiantly.  
"I told you I wasn't," he retorted coolly. I looked up at Loki and thinned my lips, holding back a pout. Loki frowned uncomprehendingly at my distressed expression and I turned my back on him crossing my arms and wincing at the pain in my side.

"Lady Ellie, do you possess any handcuffs that may hold Loki?" I nodded, procuring them from my belt. Thor walked forward and held his hand out to me. I gave him the cuffs, and Hulk let go, standing closely behind Loki so he couldn't escape. Thor cuffed his brother, scowling in hurt and anger all the while. "I shall take Loki back to Asgard to face punishment," Thor stated. No-one argued and Hulk stepped away again to stand near the Avengers. I turned back to Loki, glaring at him.  
"Why'd you do it?" I asked him, shaking my head. "Why would you go back on everything we've just accomplished?"

"Because I still am forced to live in Thor's shadow," Loki responded lowly so only Thor and I could hear him. "Because even you would readily accept him as your King. _You_ , the one person I believed was on my side. Even you. Do you not see, Ellie? As long as Thor lives… I will never have a place in the light."  
"You killed your brother because I said he could be my king?" I summarised, astonished. "You killed Thor because of childish jealousy?! Loki, I am able to like more than one person at once; humans are a social species! I can't believe you!" I cried. Loki looked down and I thinned my lips again, shaking my head. "I had thought better of you, Loki. I had thought you had progressed beyond the need for petty vengeance."

"It is not petty," Loki refuted, looking at me again. "You know what it is like to crave acceptance, and to always be made to feel as though you will never be good enough. It has been like that for me my entire life! I have been abandoned more times than you know, by the people who should have cared most. I do not regret trying to gain a more prominent, well-regarded position by ridding myself of Thor… but I do have one regret." I snorted contemptuously, smiling bitterly as Thor called to the sky.  
"Very well, surprise me. What is your one regret?" I asked harshly, glowering at Loki. Loki swallowed, watching me with worried, pain filled eyes.  
"Hurting you," he murmured. I tensed, eyes widening as I looked at him in shock, letting my arms fall, even though it hurt. "I never meant for you to be wounded by my actions, Ellie; I was just… trying to make a better life for myself…"

Lightning crackled overhead and Loki and I both looked up in alarm. "Ellie!" Loki said, reaching out to take my hand, reclaiming my attention as he stared at me intently. "I'm sorry. Forgive me." Loki bowed over my hand and brushed his soft, cool lips against my fingers slowly. He raised himself to his full height again, still holding my hand as white light flashed and plunged down around him and Thor. Loki let go of me just in time so I wasn't burned by the edge of the Bifrost and I closed my eyes to shield myself from the glare. When the roaring stopped, I opened my eyes again to stare at the pattern glowing on the ground. I stood frozen for a moment as I processed the raw emotions of the past few moments, what with nearly dying, Loki killing Thor and then kissing my hand like some romantic fairy tale figure… I needed a moment. Finally, I took a deep breath and cast my gaze around me, taking in the damages, bodies, crashed ships before finally landing on the Avengers. They were watching me curiously, unsure how I'd respond to my first world-saving battle now that it was all over.

I smiled at the group, shrugging. "We did it," I said simply. Grins broke out all around and I loped over to them happily. As soon as I was within reach, Tony put his hands on both sides of my face, tilted my head back and kissed me full on the lips passionately. Ordinarily I would have pushed him off and given him an almighty bitch slap, but given the circumstances, I decided to just enjoy it. He kept his mouth closed, which surprised me, but he was very enthusiastic all the same. He released me and I stepped back, giggling. Hawkeye slung his arm around my shoulders and squeezed me affectionately, kissing my temple. Natasha smiled at us both fondly, shaking her head at Clint's open display of caring.

When Clint let me go, two massive, green hands wrapped around my hips and lifted me into the air. Hulk pressed a big, slightly slobbery kiss to the side of my face and I laughed cheerfully. "Thanks, Hulk," I said after he put me down, wiping the damp off my face with my sleeve. Hulk gave me a wide, toothy grin and I turned to face the Captain. He smiled at me warmly and I returned it with a left-handed salute, given the state of my right side. "Captain." Steve returned my salute with his own left-handed one, since his ribs were broken.  
"Carter." We lowered our hands and Steve shifted awkwardly. I rolled my eyes and stepped forward, placing my palms against his pectoral muscles and leaning my head against his chest. Steve folded one arm around my shoulders and used the other hand to stroke my head, running one of my plaits through his fingers. "You're a good soldier, Ellie," he murmured, kissing my head. I smiled coyly and stepped back again to find Steve blushing adorably. I giggled childishly before a voice knocked the smile from my face.

"Ellie Jean Carter!" I turned slowly to face Braves to find him standing there with other Ides agents, glaring at me. "You have violated your contract. As a result, you shall be taken into custody and imprisoned for a minimum of five years, as stated in your agreement." The Avengers slowly moved to confront the Ides people, and I put my hands on Steve and Tony's chests, halting them.  
"He's right," I said softly. "Don't worry, guys. I knew what I was doing." I approached Braves willingly and he spun me around, cuffing my wrists behind my back. I looked at the Avengers as they watched on helplessly and grinned. "It's okay. Being jailed should give me some cred anyway," I joked lightly. Braves tugged on my arm and I followed along before pausing and looking back at the Avengers. "Just… don't forget about me, okay?"  
"As if we could," Clint huffed and I smiled, letting Braves force me along again.  
"See you when I get out!" I called back. "… Maybe!" Braves loaded me into one of our little planes and we took off. I looked out of the window, smiling wistfully.

"It was worth it…"


	39. Three Years Later

"Carter." I looked up at the warden standing in the doorway of my cell and beamed at him.  
"Hey! How was date night?" I greeted cheerfully. The warden turned coy, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"It was really good. You were right; that restaurant was amazing."  
"Good," I trilled, turning back to my book. "Glad to hear some things are still the same in the outside world. I empathise with Steve so much more now." The warden cleared his throat, calling my attention to him again.  
"Carter, collect your personal belongings and come with me." I frowned, befuddled.

"I don't understand," I told him, blinking rapidly to try and clear my brain.  
"You're out. Get your stuff."  
"But it's only been three years!" I exclaimed.  
"Do you want to stay?" the warden asked exasperatedly. I shook my head, gathering my undergarments and toiletries. I followed the warden out into what we referred to as 'the cage,' the secure entryway between visitors, receptionists and prisoners. Through the metal mesh, I could see a group of people standing in the lobby, waiting. The door beeped and slid open and I stepped through hesitantly, blinking at the sight before me.

"Hey, Kid. Miss me?"  
"Tony… Guys, what are you doing here?" I asked, looking at the group. Bruce, Tony, Steve and Clint stood in the middle of the lobby, smiling at me.  
"We're here to take you back with us, obviously," Clint told me, rolling his eyes. "Nat and Thor are waiting back on the helicarrier."  
"I don't understand," I said for the second time that day, shaking my head. "I should still have two more years to go."

"Oh, yeah; I bought you out," Tony informed me casually.  
"You _bought_ me?" I echoed. Tony nodded, grinning.  
"Yep. It only took two mil. No big deal," he shrugged, hands in his pockets. I gaped at him, shocked.  
"You paid _two million dollars_ to get me out of The Ides penitentiary facility?!" I gasped. Tony nodded, totally relaxed.  
"Yep again. So, can I get some love now, or what?"

I dropped my belongings and sprang forward. Tony took his hands out of his pockets and held his arms out to welcome me, folding me into a tight hug when I threw my arms around his neck, kissing his cheek heartily. Tony laughed gently, placing his hands against the bare skin of my back. "You know, I have to say; I never thought prison orange could look so good," he purred at me. "Especially now that you've got your own eyes back. I hated that lens." I was wearing a white tee shirt tied in a knot around my ribs with my prison overalls folded down and tied around my hips, leaving my midriff bare with my hair in plaits. I giggled, squeezing tightly.  
"The air-conditioning unit was broken, so I had to find a different way to keep cool," I told him.  
"Keep it. I'll buy it if you need to pay for it."

"She can have it," the warden said dismissively, flapping a hand at us.  
"Thanks, Warden Masters," I laughed.  
"Yeah, thanks," Tony agreed sarcastically, turning me away from the warden protectively. I rolled my eyes.  
"Stark, he's fine!" I complained. "He's only doing his job, and he's always been really nice to me."  
"That's because I know as well as you do that you're not a real criminal," Masters stated, signing paperwork. "Signature here, Carter, then you can leave." I nodded, pulling away from Tony and walking over to the desk to sign the release form. Masters smiled at me when I handed his pen back to him. "Keep in touch, okay, Ellie?" I nodded happily.

"Will do." Masters clapped me on the shoulder, nudging me back towards the others.  
"You know, in all fairness, I wasn't the only one to get you out," Tony admitted. I tilted my head curiously. "If it was just a matter of money, I would have had you out before you even got in. The others helped out, too." I looked around at the others, waiting for elaboration. When it looked like all the others were too modest to say anything, Tony rolled his eyes and kept talking. "Bruce gave a few of his newest inventions over to The Ides…"  
"You _what_?!" I demanded, tuning on Bruce. He held up his hands, placating.

"I didn't give them anything that would put lives at risk, Ellie. I assumed you'd never talk to me again if I did."  
"You assumed correctly," I agreed.  
"Moving on; Legolas volunteered his services. He's been working for both The Ides and Shield for a year."  
"Doing what?" I asked nervously. Hawkeye was kind of an assassin, after all.  
"Surveillance and infiltration, mostly. Took down a couple of underground terrorist agencies, nothing you wouldn't be pleased with," Clint shrugged. I nodded slowly.  
"Okay."

"And then Capsicle threatened to use his image as Captain America to ruin The Ides by telling the world about them and how they imprisoned one of our closest friends unjustly because she helped us save the people of Miami from the Chitauri," Tony finished off. "It was very manipulative for him; I was kinda proud," Tony added, smirking at Steve. Steve frowned at Tony, annoyed. I giggled again.  
"Come on, Ellie. You must be sick of this place," Steve said.  
"I brought you some of your clothes," Bruce told me, holding out a fabric bag. I smiled at him, accepting the bag.  
"Trust you to think of that," I remarked, stepping in to kiss his cheek. "Thanks, Bruce. I'll be back in a moment, I'll just go change."

"If you want to change out here, I don't think any of us will mind," Tony suggested lazily, looking about disinterestedly. I gave him an unimpressed look.  
"I don't think so. I wouldn't want to give Steve a heart attack."  
"That's okay, he can wait outside." I gave Tony a backhanded slap on the shoulder, making him chuckle, and walked away.  
"Am I just a child to you people?" Steve wondered, upset.  
"No, you're a gentleman. And don't you ever change that; you're perfect." I slipped into the toilets to change. Bruce had brought a blue gypsy skirt with bronze sequins and a black tank top with plain black flats. I dressed and went back out.

"That's better. I feel human again," I grinned.  
"You think Steve is perfect?" Clint asked immediately. I rolled my eyes.  
"Seriously, having you lot is like having huskies. I pay attention to one of you, and the rest get all upset. Can we go now?" I pleaded.  
"Yeah, come on," Clint sighed, walking to hold open the door.  
"Thanks, Clint. So, why are Tasha and Thor still on the helicarrier?"  
"They collected all your stuff and set up your room so you'd feel at home when we get back," Clint replied, striding ahead to unlock the quinjet parked on the side of the street overlapping the sidewalk.

"Wait, what?" I asked, startled. "Shield wants me back?!"  
"Screw Shield, _we_ want you back!" Tony exclaimed, slapping me on the back as we walked into the quinjet. "You're one of us, Kid! We're keeping you," he told me, putting his arm around my shoulders and squeezing me roughly. I smiled, looking down at the ground. There was something very reassuring to know that, even though I hadn't seen anyone for three years, they still cared about me. Like a family.

When we got back to the helicarrier, Thor and Natasha were waiting at the front door. We exited the quinjet and walked over to them. I smiled sheepishly, pulling hair out of my eyes. "Hi, guys," I greeted.  
"Welcome back, El," Natasha said, smiling her usual smile.  
"It is good to have you returned to us, Lady Ellie!" Thor boomed enthusiastically, picking me up and crushing me in a big, openhearted embrace.  
"I missed you as well," I hummed, returning his hug happily.

"And what about me?" Thor set me down and stepped aside to reveal a man I had not thought I would see again, given the circumstances.  
"Phillips?" Phillips smiled at me, the first I had seen. It was very sweet.  
"Hello, Ellie." I walked forward slowly, staring at my Ides recruiter curiously.  
"What are you doing here?" I wondered, bewildered. Phillips' smile broadened as he looked down on me.  
"Your friend Mr Stark bought my contract. I'm your partner, Ellie," Phillips shrugged. "I'll follow you anywhere." I beamed and jumped up to hug him; knowing full well that he would catch me as easily as if I weighed no more than a paperweight, as he did.

"I'm so happy to have you here," I told him.  
"So am I, Darling," he hummed, nuzzling my hair before letting me drop to my feet. Phillips looked over my head and smirked, and I turned around to find Tony, Clint and Steve looking slightly angry, and Bruce looking at me quizzically. The question his eyes were asking was, 'Do you need me to beat this guy up for you?' I giggled, turning back to Phillips.  
"Hey, my turn now!"  
"Eric!" I squeaked as he came up beside Phillips, flinging my arms around his neck. "I've missed you!"  
"I missed you, too, Ellie," he told me, swaying from side to side as he cuddled me enthusiastically.

"Oh, gosh, it's been _ages_!" I gasped. I pulled back to look at Eric and grinned, biting my tongue. "You've got a new scar since I saw you last," I remarked, tracing the line through his eyebrow. Eric laughed softly.  
"Yeah. Does it make me look fierce?" he wondered, scowling at me. I quirked an eyebrow at him.  
"Not to me, but I've fought aliens, so my perception may be warped," I admitted with a frown, looking away at Phillips. I smiled slightly. "Have you two met?" I asked sweetly. The two blondes glanced at each other and shook their heads. "Eric, this is Jamie Phillips, my Ides partner. Jamie, this is Eric Wills, my first friend here at Shield. You know; the one I told you about? I think you two would _really_ get along," I told them pointedly.

Eric blinked and blushed, giving Phillips a sidelong glance. Phillips looked at me, unsure, and I smiled, nodding encouragingly. Phillips extended his hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Eric."  
"You too, Jamie," Eric replied in his boyish way, grinning from ear to ear.  
"I'll leave you two to get better acquainted. Where's my new room?" I asked the Avengers.  
"Right next door to mine, like last time you stayed here," Natasha told me. "Come on, I'll go with you." I nodded and walked beside her down the corridor. "So, what was that all about?" Natasha asked. "The big, loving greetings and then introducing them like that…"

"They're both _sly_ , Tasha," I stated simply. Natasha sighed, glancing back.  
"Shame. They're lovely."  
"Yeah, I was a little disappointed when they told me, too. But I still love them to bits and pieces; they're my boys," I shrugged. "As long as they're happy, it's all fine by me."  
"Fair enough." Natasha opened my door for me and I grinned, walking in and looking around at the pictures on the walls, the quilt on my bed, the carpet, all my knick-knacks… I was back! "Get settled," Natasha told me, putting an arm over my shoulders. "We'll be here when you're ready for us." I smiled at Natasha appreciatively.

"Thanks, Tasha." She left, leaving the door open so I could hear her and the boys as they walked away.  
"What was with those guys?! They were all over her! Have they got something on her? She'd never let any of us snuggle into her like that!" Tony complained.  
"They're sly, boys," Natasha said.  
" _Sly_ … You mean… Oh." I giggled, shutting the door and shaking my head at the boys and their jealous antics. They were cute, I had to admit it.

A few hours later, when I was getting ready for bed, there was a gentle knock on my door. I opened it to find Thor standing there. "Hey, Thor. What's going on?" I asked, brushing my hair.  
"Ellie, may I speak with you?"  
"Sure," I agreed easily, stepping aside to let him in. He perched on the end of my bed and I sat beside him, smiling gently. "There's something on your mind," I said softly. Thor nodded, sighing heavily before standing up and pacing.  
"I don't suppose you heard of the recent incident…"  
"Of course I did," I responded. "People thought the world was ending." Thor nodded absentmindedly.

"There was… much danger… Not everyone went unscathed." I tilted my head, concerned.  
"Thor; you're trying to tell me something… something painful, I think. Perhaps you should simply get it over with," I suggested.  
"Frigga was slain," Thor blurted out. I clicked my tongue sympathetically.  
"Oh, Thor. I'm so sorry. I liked your Mother…" I stopped as Thor looked back on me, distress and apprehension plain on his face. I inhaled slowly. "That's not all, is it?" I asked lowly. Thor shook his head and I nodded, looking down at the folded hands on my lap. "Loki," I breathed.

"He fell facing a mighty foe. My life and Jane's were saved because of Loki and his sacrifice." Thor took a shaky breath and I looked up to find him with tears on his cheeks. "Loki was my brother, Ellie. I loved him. No one else understands; they only see the monster who tried to take over Midgard. And I know he tried to kill me, but he was… troubled. So deeply troubled, Ellie; I know he would have lamented the action in the end… You understand, do you not? You knew Loki as none of the others did… You loved him, too…" Thor's voice cracked and I held out my arms. Thor knelt before me and wrapped his arms around my waist, leaning his forehead against my belly as silent sobs shook him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Thor," I whispered. I did not cry. I had had too much previous experience with death. And my sister could see ghosts, so I knew it wasn't the end. But I missed the dark prince, and I felt the familiar hollowness that I always got when I received the news of the death of a loved one. I stroked Thor's hair as he cried into my shirt and bent over him, putting an arm over his back. "I am so very, very sorry," I reiterated, still not above a whisper as I, too, mourned the loss in my own way. Thor sniffed and looked up at me, cupping my face.  
"You do not cry," he murmured. I shook my head. "But you did love Loki." Thor did not question me, pushing himself up to sit beside me and pulling me into himself so he could tuck his face into my shoulder. "I can see in your eyes that you… you mourn for my brother," Thor told me huskily, coughing a little. I pouted, burying my face in Thor's silky locks. I had no words; nothing to say. I simply hugged Thor as he cried on me, watching memories of Loki play inside my head…

Thor slept on my bed that night, having fallen asleep while he was talking with me. I did not mind him; he slept facing the window away from me, anyway. But I was restless, so once Thor's deep, guttural breathing filled the room, I slipped from under my covers as Thor slept on top with his cloak and sat at my writing desk. I lit the small lamp and began to write…

My Dear Loki,  
I know this missive will not reach you, but writing this simply helps me to release my feelings. We had a rough start together; what with the whole stabbing thing. But I think you and I both recognised a kindred spirit in one another. And while we bickered and fought and pushed at each other, I still think that you and I would have always got along.

I hope you realised that I cared for you, because I do, Loki. Honestly and truly. You were hard to communicate with, and I know I irritated you endlessly, but I care for you. I found who you really were, under that cloak of mischief and hostility, as you knew I did. And I genuinely liked you, Loki. I didn't care whether you were an Asgardian prince or a Jotun outcast; I simply liked you. You were clever and cautious and you had been damaged. I know how that feels. I'm damaged, too. But then, you already knew that.

You were such a shrewd character. And yet, you were vulnerable and blind to the affection of others. I suppose you thought no one could love you when you couldn't love yourself. But I did, Loki. I did love you, and I'm so sorry to think that you may not have noticed. So I'll state it plainly now; I love you, Loki Laufeyson. I'm not romantic, nor am I completely platonic. I just love you, with no thought given to it. I think you felt it, too; that connection. Nothing obvious, just a subtle bond. The way you left me the last time I saw you makes me believe that you were attuned to it as I was. I don't know why we ended up bonding the way we did, but I am glad of it.

I will miss you, Loki. I enjoyed your company; your witty talk and self-assured swagger amused me. It saddens me to know that you will not accompany me again in this world. Perhaps in the next, we shall be reunited. I do not pretend to know of wherever it is you are now, but I can only hope that you will be happy. And I most strongly hope that you will not forget about me, Loki. Please don't forget me. I don't believe I shall ever forget you as long as I have full possession of my thoughts. And so this is goodbye.

Goodbye, Loki,  
Love, the Midgardian Mouse,  
Ellie Carter xx

The next day, I stood on the edge of a canyon, out in the middle of nowhere. I did not have any official duties back on the Helicarrier yet, so Eric and Phillips had taken the day off and driven me out here. They waited in the air-conditioned car while I wandered slowly along the edge of the cliffs in the sun, staring out across the landscape. A lukewarm breeze wafted along, cooling my skin and pulling gently at my hair. I breathed deeply, smelling the dusty earth and fresh grasses. I sighed, taking my letter from my pocket and looking down at it sadly. I bit my lip and closed my eyes, touching the paper to my forehead before looking out over the gorge and throwing the paper into the air, watching it flutter to the floor of the chasm.

I sighed again, turning back towards the car when thunder cracked over my head and I whirled around, looking up at the swirling clouds as a white flash appeared and a column of light roared down into the canyon, retrieving my letter. Since Frigga and Loki were both dead and Thor was still on Earth, I could only think of one other person who would be interested in reading that letter. "I'm sorry, King Odin," I called to the clouds. "I tried to help Loki. I really did try. I don't know if he knew, but I did care for him. I tried to show him that, but… I don't think I ever really said so. I said I liked him, but that doesn't really mean much, I guess. I thought we'd have more… more time. An I certainly didn't think that he would be the one to leave! I hope he realised how fond I was of him, but it's Loki, so… I'm not sure. I don't know… I tried, Odin. I'm sorry."

I looked down at my shoes, fidgeting with my fingernails before slowly turning back to the car again. When a second crack of thunder sounded, I looked up as the Bifrost flashed down and vanished, leaving a piece of parchment fluttering down. I gasped and lunged forward to capture it before it fell into the crevasse where I couldn't get to it. I looked up as the clouds dispersed and looked at the single-folded parchment in my hands. Flipping it open, I read two words in elegant, flowing script.  
He Knows.  
I smiled at the parchment and looked up at the sky appreciatively. Refolding the parchment, I tucked it into my pocket and returned to the car. "You okay, El?" Eric asked, turning in his seat to look at me as Phillips watched me in the rear-view mirror. I smiled at the two boys placidly, shrugging.  
"Of course," I replied softly. "I'm always okay…"


End file.
